Jonah Kim Short Stories Collection CHANBAEK
by Jonah Kim
Summary: CHAP 7 and 8 UP! REWIND Ending and Jonah Kim and FlameShine project! Baekhyun, si bos super cantik namun galak. Dan Chanyeol, si Office Boy yang super tampan.
1. Chapter 1

**"I Think You're My First Love"**

**.**

**Two Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**My Short Stories 1St**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**G-Switch (For Baekhyun), Gaje, OOC, and Typo; BUT, Dont Like, Dont Read...!**

**Pairing : Chanbaek ( Main Pair )****.**

**Main ****Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja), Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

**Genre : Roman, Supranatural. **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : ****No to Plagiator! And, Thanks For Your Review ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**"Sekali saja, ****aku mengenal seorang gadis yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam ****padaku, ****maka****—****tak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya**.**"**

.

.

**Part I**

_** Chanyeol Prov**_

Pintu kereta terbuka sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Aku masuk dan duduk di pojok dekat dengan gerbong. Aku suka duduk di pojok karena disini aku bisa bebas tiduran di gerbong tanpa merepotkan oranglain.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari dimana aku bebas bersenang-senang tanpa ada embel-embel sekolah, kursus, dan juga acara di band yang terkadang benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenagaku. Yah—meskipun aku sangat suka dengan musik melebihi apapun.

Aku suka berkunjung ke game center disaat-saat seperti ini. Mungkin hanya anak SMP saja yang masuk kesana—tapi toh aku juga masih anak SMP.

Kereta bergerbong lima ini melewati tikungan lambat. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat selain hanya tembok-tembok bangunan di sisi kanan dan kiri—tentu saja karena kereta ini jenis kereta bawah tanah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta ini bergoyang lalu berhenti di sebuah stasiun kecil. Kuambil tas punggungku dari rak bagasi dan memakainya dengan cepat-cepat. Tak sabar aku ingin segera memainkan game kesukaanku.

Tapi, saat aku berjalan ke peron terbuka, seseorang menabrakku. Seorang gadis berambut pirang. Tentu saja aku ingin memarahi dia yang tiba-tiba saja menabrakku.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, gadis itu lari begitu saja. Padahal, ponselnya terjatuh saat dia menabrakku tadi. Aku memanggilnya tapi sepertinya dia tidak dengar. Jadilah aku yang mengejarnya—bermaksud mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Nonna... Nonna."

Lagi-lagi dia tidak mendengarku.

Dia terus berlari menuju ke arah bangunan yang kuyakini adalah studio musik. Mau tak mau, aku juga ikut kesana. Meskipun aku tidak ada tanggung jawab karena ia yang menabrakku—tetap saja ponsel ini ada padaku.

"Tunggu, Nonna..."

Gadis itu masuk ke kelas yang kosong.

Aku mengikutinya masuk.

Hampir saja aku memanggil namanya, ketika gadis itu dengan cepat duduk di kursi dan membuka grandpiano di depannya.

Musik dari piano itu mulai terdengar. Entah bagaimana musik itu begitu menyentuh hatiku. Ketika aku sedang serius mendengarkan, tiba-tiba musik itu mendadak berhenti.

Aku menahan nafasku—menatap gadis yang menatapku dengan pandangan tak ramah.

"...Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sana?"

Ia akhirnya bicara. Suaranya berat namun terdengar ketus—tak suka. Aku terpaku. Bingung—kaget dan macam-macam hal justru kufikirkan disaat genting seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku bertanya padamu, sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sana?"

"Eng, yah..."

Aku akhirnya bisa bicara setelah memaksa keluar suaraku.

"...Mungkin sejak awal."

"Sejak awal?"

Dia berdiri dan gaunnya yang putih menjuntai ke lantai yang dingin. Di musim dingin seperti sekarang ini gadis ini benar-benar cari mati memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Jadi kau mendengarnya dari awal?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ponselmu." Aku memperlihatkan ponselnya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Itu bukan ponselku..." desisnya marah.

"Mana kutahu...! Yang penting tadi ponsel ini jatuh ketika kau menabrakku di kereta."

Dia terlihat terkejut.

"Dasar cabul! Maniak!"

"Bukan, tunggu sebentar! Kenapa aku dituduh seperti itu?"

"Kau benar-benar menguntitku sampai ke sini!"

"Menguntit? Aku cuma mau mengembalikan ponselmu saja, Nonna. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Kalau bukan untuk menguntitku, lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Mengembalikan ponselmu. Ya Tuhan...! Apakah aku harus selalu mengulang-ngulanginya lagi?"

"Itu bukan ponselku."

"Tapi tadi terjatuh ketika kau menabrakku."

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Kekuatan sihir misterius yang membuatku jadi agak lemah dan juga kikuk. Tapi aku berusaha agar bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Ya—ponselnya, Nonna."

"Buang saja."

"Apa? Buang? Begitu saja?"

"Kenapa tidak. Toh itu bukan milikku."

"Tapi, Nonna..."

"Pokoknya, segera pergi dari tempat ini. Dan jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa kalau aku ada di sini. Kau juga harus menghapus ingatanmu tentang aku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau benar-benar tak boleh... mengatakannya!"

"Baiklah—aku mengerti, aku akan pergi, kau senang sekarang?" Aku mengencangkan tas punggungku. Berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis aneh itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, teriakan gadis itu menghentikanku.

Tentu saja aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eng—"

Aku terdiam.

Bingung—dia berteriak karena apa.

Dari samping piano ia terlihat gelisah. Kali ini wajahnya tidak tampak marah, tapi merah karena malu.

"Ada apa?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

Terlihat cute?

"Kau mau ke stasiun tidak?"

"Ya, setelah aku ke game center. Kenapa memangnya?" Ia langsung tampak lega setelah kuanggukan kepala. Dan tanpa terduga, dia berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Kau juga mau pulang?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Jalan saja. Jangan banyak omong..."

"Apa-apaan."

"Aku bilang, jalan saja."

"Jangan-jangan kau tersesat ya?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat—mungkin dengan begitu ia kira aku akan percaya—nyatanya aku justru tertawa karena geli. Ternyata dia tidak tahu jalan pulang—tampangnya saja yang jutek.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan malu..."

"Sudah kubilang bukan begitu!"

Dia berteriak. Kencang sekali. Dia kira aku tuli.

"Kalau begitu, ya pulang saja sendiri," kataku agak jengkel. Dia menatapku garang. Benar-benar seperti preman dia ini. Sebentar-sebentar membentak. Sebentar-sebentar menatapku seolah aku adalah maniak.

Menyebalkan.

"Aku bilang jalan ya jalan saja." Dia masih bersikukuh. Dia juga masih menatapku tajam sambil mendongakkan kepalanya angkuh. Sungguh aku tidak tahan berada di sekitarnya.

"Baik. Baik. Aku juga malas berdebat denganmu..."

Aku berjalan didepannya. Karena aku fikir dia ingin ke stasiun, makanya aku mengurungkan niat untuk pergi ke game center. Tidak apa-apa berkorban sedikit—yang penting aku bisa cepat-cepat lepas dari gadis aneh sepertinya. Dan pergi ke game center tanpa dirinya—catat—tanpa dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai."

"Aku sudah tahu."

Aku menghela nafas. Tidak berkomentar lagi dan lebih memilih berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Dan berhasil. Gadis itu sudah jauh dariku. Dia sepertinya sadar bahwa aku buru-buru meninggalkannya. Dia hanya menatapku dari kejauhan. Tatapannya sulit untuk aku artikan.

Tapi yang pasti, aku merasa sedikit aneh.

Entah apa itu.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari, Goo Sonsaengnim meminta padaku untuk meletakkan beberapa berkas di atas mejanya. Saat itu adalah jam istirahat. Aku berjalan sendirian di lorong yang sudah sepi karena hampir semua orang pergi ke kantin.

"Chanyeol-sshi..."

Aku menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilku.

Ternyata itu Yuri—ketua murid angkatan kami.

"Ini arsip yang dimintakan Goo Sonsaengnim, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Kemarikan. Ini sebenarnya tugasku. Kau pergilah ke kantin."

"Ah—benarkah?" tanyaku agak ragu tapi juga lega.

"Ya, Chan, santai saja..."

"Gomawo, Yuri-sshi..."

Dia tersenyum sambil mententeng berkas-berkas itu. Tentu saja aku senang sekali, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku segera berlari ke lorong menuju kantin. Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar. Tapi saat aku berbalik ke arah tikungan di lorong, aku melihat seorang gadis.

Gadis itu diam menatap keluar jendela.

Aku heran—dia sedang menatap apa.

Perasaan tidak ada yang sedang berlatih basket.

Karena penasaran, aku memandanginya cukup lama.

Tapi...

DEG!

Gadis itu menoleh.

Menatapku.

"K—Kau..."

Aku menatapnya kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget ternyata gadis itu adalah gadis yang aku temui kemarin. Gadis menyebalkan yang aneh tapi sangat cantik. Yah—untuk bagian itu aku mengakuinya. Dia sangat imut dan juga manis.

"Kau kelas tiga? Kau sekolah disini?" tanyaku reflek.

Dia terlihat kurang nyaman.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi. Entah kenapa dia begitu misterius bagiku. Jadi selain iseng—aku juga sebenarnya ingin tahu.

"Aku tak mau menyebutkan namaku."

"Cuma nama saja, apa salahnya?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu bukan urusanmu."

Aku menghela nafas.

"Baik, Nonna sombong... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu..."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku—bingung.

Kenapa dia memanggilku lagi?

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengikari janjimu?"

"Janji? Memangnya kita saling berjanji apa?"

"Kau bilang kau akan melupakan segalanya tentangku. Lalu kenapa kau menyapaku barusan?"

Aku benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tembok. Ya Tuhan... Ada orang seperti dia ini? Dia pasti tidak punya pacar dengan perilaku seperti ini.

"Aku tidak menyapamu...!" Sanggahku mentah-mentah. Enak saja aku dibilang menyapanya. Bertemu dengannya saja aku tak sudi sebenarnya.

"Kau barusan—beberapa detik yang lalu mengatakan—kau kelas tiga, kau sekolah disini... Begitu."

"Hah..."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Rasanya malas sekali berbicara dengannya.

"Baiklah. Terserahmu sajalah."

Aku hendak berbalik tapi dia dengan cepat memegang lenganku. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Aku bahkan hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Hm—Itu..."

"Apa?"

"Arah jarum jam satu, ruang Osis..."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia keluar dari kelas.

Tentu saja aku semakin bingung padanya.

Dia itu kenapa sih? Tadi berdiri tidak jelas di depan jendela entah melihat apa—lalu menudingku ingkar janji.

Dan setelah itu apa? Membicarakan ruang Osis? Apa dia ingin mendaftar jadi anggota lalu bertanya padaku tentang bagaimana prosedur dan syarat-syarat menjadi anggota? Tapi dia sudah kelas tiga, kan? Apa dia punya waktu untuk hal semacam itu.

"Tunggu, Nonna... Aku beritahu caranya..."

Aku hendak berlari mengejarnya, tapi sebelum sempat—BRAKKK!—aku mendengar dentuman yang keras sekali dari arah belakang. Segera kubalikkan badanku dan kulihat lebih jelas ke arah jendela.

Ya Tuhan.

Ruang Osis.

Seseorang terjun dari atas.

Bunuh dirikah?

Tapi...?

Kenapa?

**"Arah jarum jam satu, ruang Osis..."**

**TBC**

**Buing~~Buing... Hwaa. GAJEE bgt FF ini~~Dan saya berani Publish**** lagi****abis saya lagi pengen buat sesuatu yg beda, dan ini saya buat cuma lima belas menit aja. Jadi ya gini deh. **

Dan well~~~ kalau ada yg nyimak cerita-ceritaku dari awal pastinya tahu kalau saya pernah publish FF Oneshoot juga—tapi baru beberapa hari—dan itu udah 50 lebih yang review T.T dengan kejamnya ada yang ngelaporin dan dihapus sama FFN.

Huwaaa... \\(T.T)/ #nangis kejer...

But. Karena selama ini lapak saya di blog~~~tentu saja saya sedih karena pertama kali cerita saya dihapus.

Dan itu menyakitkan #lebai... TT

Jadinya butuh waktu juga buat lanjutin nih FF.

Dan balikin mood lagi. Awalnya dah mikir bakal balik lagi ke blog sih. Abisnya di Blog kan ngga ada acara penghapusan gitu kan~~~~tapi balik lagi saya terlalu malas dan g punya waktu buat memperbaiki blog biar tampilannya bagus (Dengan kata lain~~~saya itu agak jadul, ok, saya akui).

Dan Berharap...

Tidak ada penghapusan lagi.

Amin ^^

Dan soal FF yang terhapus itu... Banyak yg PM aku dan minta buat di buatin sekuel. Dijadiin FF dan dilanjutin.

Terkejut sih—FF segaje itu minta dilanjutin.

Tapi karena comfort zone aku di blog dan di dunia nyata itu sebenarnya adalah cerita-cerita thriller—fantasi—dan crime akhirnya aku pertimbangin buat jadiin Bad Love FF terbaruku.

Tentunya kalau number nine sama DYSPC-nya udah setengah jalan. (Karena jujur aja saat aku pindah lapak ke FFN, gaya penulisanku beda banget sama di blog).

~~~Kalau di Blog itu aku lebih serius dengan chapter-chapter panjang.

Kalau di FFN, tentunya kalian tahu gimana gaya penulisanku.

Jadi ketika ada yang minta Bad Love jadi FF—wah saya jadi ngga sabar nih buat nulis yg crime-crime lagi. Haha. Kangen sama otakku yang sudah lama ngga diasah sama hal-hal seperti itu.

Dan bisakah aku dapat review?

Boleh request cerita kok ^^

Yang pengen ngasih ide~~~ tinggal masukin idenya di kotak review.

Thank you... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**"I Think You're My First Love"**

**.**

**Two Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**My Short Stories 1St**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**G-Switch (For Baekhyun), Gaje, OOC, and Typo; BUT, Dont Like, Dont Read...!**

**Pairing : Chanbaek ( Main Pair )****.**

**Main ****Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja), Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

**Genre : Roman, Supranatural. **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : ****No to Plagiator! And, Thanks For Your Review ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**"Sekali saja, ****aku mengenal seorang gadis yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam ****padaku, ****maka****—****tak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya**.**"**

.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap.

Aku mengejar gadis itu. Membuang jauh-jauh perasaan takutku, aku tetap mengejarnya sampai ke kantin. Tapi nihil—dia tidak ada dimanapun. Aku berusaha mencarinya di tengah keramaian tapi sekali lagi—dia tidak ditemukan dan rasa takutku semakin bertambah.

"Hei, Chan, kau sedang mencari seseorang?"

"Tidak kok."

"Benar?"

"Ya, benar."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang mencari Nari, ya?"

Aku mendengus—Nari lagi Nari lagi. Lama-lama jika aku lulus dari sini mungkin nama yang kuingat pertama kali adalah si Nari itu. Bagaimana tidak ingat jika setiap hari teman-teman sekelasku selalu menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan Nari.

Menyebalkan sekali.

"Akui saja, kau jatuh cinta dengan Nari, kan?"

"Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak pacaran atau jatuh cinta dengannya. Kau puas?" Dia tertawa—seolah aku sedang menceritakan lelucon konyol.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pacaran? Jangan-jangan kau gay?"

"What the..."

"Jika bukan, kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja? Kau lihat teman-teman kita—semuanya sudah punya pacar. Mana cantik-cantik lagi, Yeol. Sedangkan pacarku—yah—kau tahu sendiri," ujarnya malah curhat.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku—acuh.

"Kita masih SMP. Untuk apa pacaran."

"Zaman sekarang—anak Sekolah Dasar sudah saling kirim-kiriman surat cinta, kok," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"Itukan kau, bukan aku."

"Jujur, tipe gadis yang kau sukai seperti apa memangnya?"

Kali ini tampangnya serius—tapi aku yakin dia hanya asal bertanya.

"Cantik, baik, mencintaiku apa adanya... Lalu—"

"Kau serius?" Dia tertawa.

"Tentu saja..."

"Kalau aku sih, gadis itu harus seksi, punya bokong yang bagus."

"Apa gunanya bokong yang bagus kalau wajahnya jelek."

"Setidaknya saat dia bergoyang—membuatku bergairah."

Aku melotot.

"Pikiranmu seperti orang dewasa saja."

"You know me," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah aku mau ke kelas saja."

Aku menepuk bahunya sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan dia kembali ke kelas. Aku berjalan ke lorong yang sekarang sudah cukup ramai. Sambil tetap mencari—aku memelankan jalanku ketika sampai tepat di depan kelas gadis itu. Dan—ada.

Gadis itu duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Menyendiri.

Melihat ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Kerena penasaran, aku mencoba mendekatinya.

"Hei—kau anak kelas dua, kan?"

Beberapa senior sudah mendekatiku dan bertanya.

Aku hanya menjawab seadanya sambil kakiku tetap berjalan mendekatinya. Suasana yang tadi ramai, berubah sunyi dalam sekejab. Aku bisa merasakan orang-orang di belakang mulai membicarakanku.

Aku menahan nafasku saat matanya beralih menatapku.

DEG.

Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata.

Mata itu...

Helaian rambut merahnya yang halus.

Benar-benar membuatku terpaku.

Dan lebih dari itu, tatapan matanya—berarti sangat dalam untukku. Tidak pernah kurasakan sekalipun dalam hidupku, aku memiliki kesan yang baik atau kesan yang mendalam pada seorang gadis.

Bagiku, satu-satunya gadis yang sempurna bagiku adalah ibuku. Tapi dia? Dengan segala keanehan yang dia miliki—kenapa dia begitu mempengaruhiku?

"Hei—"

Salah seorang yang dibelakangku memperingatkanku. Kuanggap itu sebagai peringatan karena dia berkata begitu pelan dan terkesan berhati-hati.

"Nonna..."

Aku memaksa keluar suaraku.

Meskipun dadaku berdetak lebih cepat, aku mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin di depannya. Tapi intimidasinya ternyata lebih kuat. Dia menatapku tajam dan wajahnya terlihat dingin. Tiba-tiba suaraku seperti menghilang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sengit.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Aku hanya mematung dan menatapnya.

"Aku tanya ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"Soal?"

"Kejadian tadi..."

Bisik-bisik semakin jelas kudengar.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelah itu, ada salah seorang siswa yang mengabarkan tentang insiden tadi. Tentu saja itu membuat anak-anak yang lain terkejut dan beberapa diantaranya berteriak ketakutan.

Sekolah menjadi gempar. Semua siswa berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas—berusaha melihat tempat kejadian.

"Nonna..."

Hanya tinggal kami berdua disini. Semua siswa sudah keluar untuk melihat kehebohan di lantai dua.

"Aku bisa melihatnya..."

"Melihat apa?"

"Orang itu."

Kami terdiam. Aku tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau bisa melihat masa depan?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?"

"Aku bisa apa? Orang itu sendiri yang ingin mati."

"Setidaknya, kau bisa memberitahuku."

"Lalu apa? Kau akan berlari kesana dan membujuknya agar tidak bunuh diri, begitu?"

"Mungkin jika kau bilang padaku, dia masih bisa selamat."

"Mungkin saja kau bisa menyelamatkannya saat ini. Tapi dia akan melakukannya lagi saat kau tidak ada. Disaat semua orang tidak berada disisinya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia ingin mati."

"Dia ada salah denganmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kata-kataku. Dia berdiri dan rambutnya yang panjang menerpa wajahku karena hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

Jujur, rambutnya wangi sekali.

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku..."

"Baik. Dengan senang hati."

Aku mengatakannya dengan suara yang keras.

Wajahnya datar dan dia kembali duduk. Tidak menatapku sama sekali. Tentu saja aku jengkel. Aku segera pergi dari kelas dengan langkah yang kuhentak-hentakkan—ya aku memang childish—aku memang masih SMP kan.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah adalah saat paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa sekolahan. Begitu juga aku. Aku ingin makan sup tulang hari ini—maka dari itu, aku buru-buru pulang ke rumah.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku melewati gerbang sekolah, seseorang menghadangku. Mengetahui bahwa dia gadis menyebalkan itu, aku tidak memperdulikan dan tetap melanjutkan jalanku.

"Hei—rambut keriting..."

Aku menoleh ketika kudengar dia memanggilku lagi—atau tepatnya karena aku sadar bahwa rambutku memang keriting. Tapi satu keuntungan dari rambutku itu, aku menjadi lebih dikenal di kalangan teman-temanku. Mereka bilang aku mirip Gu Jonpyo.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau mau ke stasiun, kan?"

"Kau masih tidak tahu jalan menuju ke stasiun? Kau buta arah?" tanyaku setengah menyidir. Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya diam mematung. Persis seperti patung lilin. Lucu sekali ketika melihat ekspresinya.

"Jadi kau akan mengikutiku lagi?"

Dia mengangguk setengah tidak rela.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus tahu namamu dulu. Baru kau boleh menguntitku."

"Aku tidak menguntitmu...!" Kini gantian aku yang menuduhnya penguntit—ternyata menyenangkan juga rasanya. Dia terlihat tidak senang—tapi wajahnya benar-benar manis.

"Jadi, Nonna aneh, siapa namamu?"

"B—Byun. B—Baek—Hyun."

Aku mengenryitkan alisku. Kenapa menyebutkan namanya sendiri dia jadi terbata-bata begitu? Apa ada yang salah dengan namanya? Kurasa tidak buruk juga nama itu. Justru semanis orangnya. Baekhyun. Baekhyunni. Baekki. Lucu-lucu kan panggilannya.

"Baiklah, Nonna Baekki, ayo kita pulang."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu menjijikkan..."

"Namamu itu bagus."

"Aku tidak suka margaku."

"Kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum aneh. Sangat aneh.

"Sepupuku melarangku untuk menyebut margaku di depan teman-temannya."

"Oh..."

Aku hanya tersenyum kaku—dan dia mengikutiku ketika aku mulai berjalan. Meskipun dia ada di belakangku, aku tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam diriku.

Aku merasa berdebar—senang—was-was; karena aku takut dia tidak akan mengikutiku lagi. Entah. Aku hanya ingin dia berjalan di belakangku seperti ini.

Tanpa ada suara.

Tanpa ada percakapan.

Aku tiba di stasiun pukul delapan malam.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di gerbong karena aku mengantuk sekali. Dan disaat aku hampir terlelap, seseorang menyanggah kepalaku. Karena terlalu mengantuk, kubiarkan saja aku tertidur sebentar.

Aku membuka mataku saat aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku. Ah—dia pasti orang yang sama yang menyanggah kepalaku. Aku tentu saja ingin berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang bersedia menjaga kepalaku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kau."

Ternyata Byun Baekhyun yang melakukannya.

Benarkah?

"Aku melakukannya karena kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada semua orang. Jadi jangan salah paham."

Dia berujar sinis.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tahu, kok."

Aku membenahi ranselku dan bersiap keluar dari gerbong.

Dan saat aku sedang bermain-main dengan ponselku, seorang pria menghentikan langkah kami. Langkah kami? Jangan kaget, gadis ini memang dari tadi mengikutiku sepulang dari sekolah.

"Tunggu. Kau anak yang dilaporkan hilang itu, kan?"

Gadis itu berwajah sadis lagi. Aku kasihan dengan bapak penjaga kereta itu. Dia terlihat kikuk saat gadis aneh ini mempelototinya.

"Sembarangan...!"

"Tapi kau persis dengan ciri-ciri yang disebar di blosur. Katanya, kau melarikan diri dari rumah dan tidak pulang. Jangan begitu, kasihan orangtuamu..."

Kali ini yang tidak aku mengerti mengapa dia justru menatapku?

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu lagi...! Kau mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kau bertemu denganku. Kau melaporkan pada orangtua ini dan kemudian menjebakku kesini."

"Enak saja. Jangan menuduh orang seenak jidatmu."

"Lalu kenapa orangtua ini bisa tahu?"

"Ya, mana kutahu, Nonna..."

"Aku akan membawamu kerumah orangtuamu, Agasshi."

"Aku tidak mau. Kau hanya ingin uang orangtuaku makanya, kau mau membawaku kerumah."

Bapak itu tentu saja terkejut sekali ada anak muda yang mau berbicara sekasar itu dengannya. Aku saja sampai kaget.

"Saya tidak begitu, Agasshi. Saya hanya ingin membantu..."

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku. Berpura-puralah kau tidak melihatku. Aku yakin, kau masih punya banyak urusan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan oranglain."

Penjaga kereta itu akhirnya menyerah.

Dia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan kami.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar pembohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau tidak bisa dipercaya."

Aku hanya melongo.

Dia itu aneh sekali.

Kami masih berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia memegang lenganku saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain ponsel dan berkirim pesan dengan teman-temanku.

"Hei—keriting."

Aku menoleh saat dia memanggilku lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa masuk sendiri."

"Apanya?"

Dia menunjuk tembok besar yang ada didepan kami. Itu adalah tempat pertemuan pertama kami. Ruang studio musik. Dengan cepat aku mengerti bahwa dia ingin menginap atau tepatnya melarikan diri dari rumahnya.

"Jangan, bahaya kalau sampai ketahuan penjaganya."

"Tapi ini studio milik ayahku."

"Bukankah kau sedang kabur dari ayahmu. Kenapa juga kau masih tinggal di tempat miliknya. Kau tidak malu?"

Aku mencoba merubah fikirannya.

Tapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Asalkan dia tidak tahu aku disini, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi aku tahu."

"Dan kau ingin menggunakan mulutmu yang suka bergosip itu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal."

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu juga."

"Ya, aku juga tidak ingin tahu."

Dia menyuruhku untuk berjongkok agar dia bisa memanjat tembok itu. Enak saja. Sampai matipun aku tidak akan sudi, begitulah kata-kataku untuk menolak permintaannya.

"Nanti aku beritahu soal ulangan besok."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku setengah senang-setengah gengsi.

"Ya."

"Dengan senang hati."

Aku nyengir dan kuposisikan tubuhku untuk berjongkok.

Dia tentu saja menyindirku sebelum menggunakan punggungku. Kurasa mulutnya itu memang digunakan untuk menyindir orang.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mati karena sudah menggunakan punggungmu untukku."

"Dan rohku akan menggentayangimu."

Dia terdiam.

Tubuhnya membeku.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan bicara tentang roh...! Dasar brengsek."

Rupanya dia takut hantu, kekeke.

.

.

.

Aku semakin sering berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Dia memang cantik tapi ketusnya bukan main. Tapi anehnya, dia selalu membuatku penasaran. Terkadang, ketika aku melewati kelasnya, aku dengan sengaja menengok untuk mencarinya.

Tentu saja aku berusaha agar tidak ketahuan. Aku kerap berpura-pura melihat-lihat hal lain—padahal aku memang ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku akui wajahnya memang cantik dan juga sangat manis.

Dan karena masih fokus melihat-lihat ke arah jendela, aku tidak sadarseseorang ternyata ada di depanku. Tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, aku menabrak orang itu.

Dan—Dan—Dan

Tanpa sengaja dada kami bersentuhan.

Oh My God!

Plak...!

Belum sempat mencerna yang terjadi barusan, aku sudah kena tampar. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku berani jamin, pipiku memerah karena tamparannya.

"Dasar cabul. Sudah kuduga, kau itu cabul sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

"Kau lagi..."

"Kau ingin mengintipku, kan?"

"Kurasa, itu terlalu berlebihan. Jangan menggunakan kata mengintip. Seolah aku adalah seorang maniak yang mengintipmu di ruang ganti."

"Kau mau melakukan itu?"

"Tidak akan."

Aku mengakhiri percakapan kami dengan meninggalkan dia terlebih dahulu. Aku sedang malas bertengkar dengannya. Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tapi dia memanggilku.

"Hei, kau masih mau soal tidak?"

Aku menoleh dan kemudian menghampirinya.

Anak-anak yang lain memperhatikan kami.

Seperti kami berasal dari alien saja.

"Ini soalnya. Jangan pernah mengatakannya ke siapapun."

"Ya, ya, ya—cerewet."

Dia diam dan tiba-tiba aku ingin tahu alasan kenapa dia kabur dari rumah.

"Kau kenapa kabur? Ada masalah?"

"Ayah dan ibuku selalu bertengkar. Aku ingin menyendiri."

Aku tidak menyangka dia mau bercerita padaku.

"Jangan begitu, mereka pasti akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Seseorang yang bunuh diri itu adalah sepupuku..."

DEG.

Wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya, berubah menjadi sedih.

Wajah yang kerap bertampang dingin seperti itu ternyata bisa berekpresi sedih—terlihat begitu rapuh dan juga lemah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku seperti ingin melindunginya.

"Meskipun jika didepan teman-temannya, dia malu punya saudara sepertiku, aku tetap menyayanginya."

Dia seperti menahan air matanya.

"Aku sedih karena mengetahui kematiannya lebih dulu. Saat kita bertemu kemarin adalah saat-saat terberat dalam hidupku. Karena itulah, aku pergi ke studio untuk bermain musik. Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disana."

"Maaf."

Dia mengangguk dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku rasa aku tidak benar-benar membencinya. Dia hanya aneh saja. Tapi dia sama seperti yang lainnya. Hanya saja, kelebihannya itu yang mungkin membuatnya merasa tertekan.

Apakah aku bisa menjadi teman untukknya?

.

.

Hari berganti hari.

Minggu berganti minggu.

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan kami saling mengenal.

Dia masih tidak ramah. Tapi dia tetap melakukan rutinitasnya mengikutiku dari belakang. Karena sudah terbiasa, aku selalu menunggunya ketika aku pulang lebih dulu. Dan diapun begitu. Dia akan menungguku ketika aku pulang telat karena ada latihan basket.

Kami saling menunggu meski tidak ada perjanjian sebelumnya. Meski tidak ada kesepakatan ataupun janji, kami tetap menepatinya sampai sekarang.

Sampai dua bulan belakangan ini.

Dan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku menunggu dia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dan tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini dia keluar dengan raut wajah yang sedih, bukan datar dan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Baekki, kau kenapa?"

"Eng—Chan..."

Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku.

Begitu manis.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu," katanya cepat. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Dia berjalan lebih dulu. Mendahuluiku dan dari sini, aku bisa melihat punggungnya yang mungil menjauhiku.

Rasanya... sepi.

Dan aku kira hanya untuk hari itu. Nyatanya, untuk seterusnya dia tidak lagi menungguku atau pulang bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Saat aku melewati kelasnya, dia tidak ada disana. Aku ingin bertanya pada teman-teman sekelasnya tapi aku fikir itu akan menjadi gosip baru di sekolah kami.

Tentu saja, bagi anak-anak SMP hal-hal kecil seperti itu bisa menjadi gosip yang menyenangkan bagi mereka semua. Dan aku malas harus mendengar ocehan penggosip itu setiap harinya.

"Kau kenapa? Sedih?" Jessica Jung—sahabat baikku yang sangat populer di sekolah sepertinya mulai menyadari perubahanku. Memang, akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi sedikit lebih pendiam.

"Aku bingung."

"Kenapa?"

"Orang yang biasa bersamaku tidak ada. Dan itu membuatku kebingungan. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang menghilang dan itu terasa penting bagiku."

"Maksudmu si gadis aneh?"

"Ya."

"Dia memang aneh."

Jessica menyeruput minumannya. Matanya menatapku serius. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali dia lakukan. Karena biasanya dia selalu bercanda dan bersikap genit—tentu saja maksudnya bercanda.

"Dia tidak punya teman. Dijauhi anak-anak yang lain karena sikapnya yang menakutkan. Aku sendiri merasa kasihan padanya. Aku pernah mencoba mendekatinya saat kami bertemu di kantin atau perpustakaan. Tapi ucapannya yang ketus membuatku tidak betah juga..."

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu."

Aku tiba-tiba merasa sedih mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia memang tidak punya teman sama sekali. Sebenarnya, dia memiliki hati yang lembut. Jika tidak mana mungkin dia mau menyangga kepalaku di kereta setiap kali aku tertidur.

"Dia punya teman. Aku temannya."

Jessica tersenyum padaku. Lalu bicara lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak gampang menyerah, kau tahu itu, kan. Aku masih mencoba berbicara dengannya. Tapi hari itu membuatku sangat ketakutan..."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Aku merasa matanya bisa membaca apa yang kufikirkan. Aku selalu merasa dia bisa melumpuhkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Dan kau tahu, tidak ada yang berani menatapnya selain kau."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia dijuluki Ice Princess tapi juga nenek sihir karena sikapnya itu."

Aku menghela nafas.

"Jujur, aku merindukannya."

Jessica tersedak saat aku mengatakannya.

"Benarkah? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya merasa... dia gadis pertama yang membuatku terkesan. Kesan yang begitu mendalam. Dan itu sulit untuk dilupakan."

Jessica tersenyum aneh.

"Tenang saja, itu mudah dilupakan, kok. Paling-paling seiring berjalannya waktu, kau akan bisa melupakannya. Itu kan hanya kesan, dan bukan berarti apa-apa."

**_Bukan berarti apa-apa, ya?_**

**_Benarkah?_**

Perkataan Jessica tidak terbukti sama sekali. Berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan aku tidak pernah sekalipun melupakannya. Aku selalu diam-diam melewati kelasnya hanya untuk melihatnya. Terkadang, dia ada disana, terkadang juga tidak.

Dan sayangnya, aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menemuinya saat dia ada di sekolah. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya ketika dia pergi ke kantin. Duduk di sebelahnya saat semua orang enggan melakukannya. Tapi aku merasa beda. Aku justru merasa kehangatan yang tak kumengerti saat dia berada di sampingku. Atau saat dia berada di belakangku.

Aku tidak pernah pulang bersamanya lagi.

Karena dia selalu menghilang lebih dulu saat aku melewati kelasnya. Dan lama-lama, aku tidak tahan juga. Aku memantapkan hatiku untuk berani bicara dengannya.

"Nonna, kita perlu bicara..."

Aku tidak memanggilnya Baekki seperti biasa.

"Soal apa?"

Dia melirikku sekilas dan itu membuatku kecewa. Lebih kecewa ketimbang saat Jessica atau sahabat-sahabat baikku yang lain mengacuhkanku.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku duluan."

Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi. Aku memegang lengannya dan dia terkejut bukan main. Tidak bisa, Nonna. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi lagi dariku.

"Tetaplah di belakangku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah disampingku...!" aku berteriak—mengeluarkan semua emosi yang selama berbulan-bulan aku pendam. Dan dia merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Aku tidak bisa..."

Dia berbisik begitu lirih. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Suaranya yang jernih saat dia berbicara lembut, sungguh aku sangat menyukainya.

"Nonna..."

"Aku mendengar orang-orang membicarakanmu yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan gadis sepertiku. Mereka bilang, kau sama anehnya denganku..."

DEG.

Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Semua perasaanku campur aduk tak menentu. Aku bingung tapi anehnya aku justru senang—ternyata alasannya menjauhiku bukan karena dia membenciku.

"Kalau begitu, jangan difikirkan, Nonna."

Aku mendekapnya dari depan. Dia sepertinya tegang dan begitu juga aku. Rasanya, hanya sentuhan ringan seperti ini saja bisa membuatku bergetar hebat.

"Aku sepertinya mulai menyukaimu, Nonna."

"Apa?"

"Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu."

Aku menghela nafas.

Jujur, tak ku pungkiri rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta? Dan cinta pertamaku adalah gadis seperti dia? Sebenarnya, tidak buruk juga. Dia itu sangat keren jika aku mau berkata jujur.

"Kau hanya belum menyukaiku, Baekki..."

Aku merasa tangannya mencoba melepas pelukanku.

"Tapi aku aneh."

"Aku tahu, Nonna. Kau mungkin gadis teraneh yang pernah aku temui. Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak bisa aku lupakan."

"Chanyeol."

"Tetaplah disampingku, Nonna. Berjalanlah disampingku."

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah—cantik. Rambut merahnya yang berkilau membuatnya semakin bersinar dengan wajah putihnya.

CUP.

Aku memberinya kecupan ringan di bibir.

Dan dia melotot dengan wajah merona.

"Manis sekali..."

"Kau beraninya kau menciumku sebelum menjadikanku kekasihmu. Kau brengsek." Dia mulai lagi. Kata-kata ketusnya... Ah...! Aku merindukannya.

CUP.

"Sekarang kau pacarku..."

CUP.

"Jadi sekarang sudah bisa, kan?"

"YA...!"

Dia menatapku garang dan benar saja, setelah itu, dia mengatakan hal-hal ketus lainnya. Seperti cabul—brengsek—tak tahu malu dan macam-macam lainnya.

Tapi tidak masalah jika pacarku galak dan aneh.

Yang terpenting, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Harus Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Ponsel itu, memang bukan ponselmu?"

Kami berjalan beriringan sepulang sekolah. Sekarang dia berjalan di sampingku, bukan di belakangku lagi. Dan kami bergandengan tangan sekarang.

"Kau penasaran sekali dengan ponsel itu?"

"Tentu saja, jelas-jelas itu terjatuh dari kantongmu."

"Kalau begitu, setelah pulang kerumah, periksa saja ponsel itu. Dan kau akan tahu ponsel siapa itu..."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku belum membuangnya?"

Dia mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kau mudah ditebak."

"Dan kau sulit sekali ditebak..."

.

.

**Epilog**

**Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera berlari menuju kamarku. Panggilan ibuku untuk makan malam bahkan tidak kuhiraukan sama sekali.**

**Saat ini yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah melihat ponsel itu.**

**Bodoh sekali aku ini.**

**Tetap menyimpan ponsel itu tapi tidak pernah mengecek itu milik siapa.**

**Aku mengecek-ngecek ponsel itu dan yang kutemukan, sungguh membuatku terkejut bukan main.**

** "I—Ini?"**

.

.

**"Kau sudah tahu ponsel itu milik siapa?" tanyanya ketika aku ke kelasnya saat jam istirahat.**

**"Kenapa saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau mau membuangnya? Bukankah itu ponsel milikmu."**

**"Memang..."**

**"Lalu?"**

** "Kau tahu kan tentang foto itu?"**

**"Ya, aku tahu."**

**"Aku kira kau sudah membukanya saat kau mau mengembalikannya kemarin. Jadinya, karena malu aku menyuruhmu untuk membuangnya."**

** "Aku belum melihatnya."**

**"Ya, aku tahu karena kau tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya."**

**Aku menyeringai. Mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya.**

**Dia gugup sekali.**

**"Kau menguntitku?"**

**Wajahnya kelimpungan. Jarang-jarang aku bisa menggodanya seperti ini. Biasanya dia yang selalu mengintimidasi.**

**"Tidak..."**

**"Lalu, foto-foto itu? Kenapa kau sudah menyimpannya semenjak aku masih kelas empat? Dasar maniak."**

**Aku tertawa.**

** "Bukan seperti itu, aku menguntitmu karena aku penasaran. Kenapa di masa depan kau adalah suamiku."**

**Aku tertawa dan mencondongkan tubuhku untuk mencium bibirnya. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas sontak berteriak histeris.**

**"Berarti kau mengakui bahwa kau menguntitku, bukan?"**

**Dia tidak menjawab.**

** "Sebenarnya, kau tidak pernah lupa jalan ke stasiun kan?"**

**Dan dia tidak menjawab lagi.**

**Lalu, aku kembali menciumnya—kali ini lebih lama lagi.**

**END.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Short Stories 2St**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble**

**.**

**.**

**A Little Thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing****: ****Chanbaek**** / ****Chanyeol**—**Baekhyun**

**C****ast****: ****Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Yura (OC)**

**Ratings****: T**

**Warning****: Yaoi****, OOC, Typo, and M-PreG**

**Summary****: Terkadang, beberapa hal kecil yang tak ****tampak ****justru menunjukkan****seberapa besar cinta seseorang untukmu.**

.

.

.

Adalah hal-hal kecil yang ia lakukan di setiap harinya. Hal kecil yang selalu menjadi sesuatu yang kemudian aku banggakan dan bersyukur bahwa ia berada di sisiku. Menjadi suamiku dan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku.

Aku masih ingat, saat itu musim gugur—yang tidak pernah aku lupakan di bulan April 2009.

Saat itu seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, aku selalu marah dan mengomeli banyak hal ketika Park Yura—anak pertamaku mulai bertingkah. Ia selalu melempar barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Membuang dan merusak barang-barang itu dengan gigi-giginya yang baru tumbuh ataupun dengan tangannya.

Ketika hormon mulai mengendalikan prilakuku, aku memarahinya meski ia baru berusia enam tahun. Aku bahkan sering marah karena hal yang sepele. Suara televisi yang terlalu keras, dengkuran dari suamiku dan tangisan dari anak-anakku.

Aku menjadi lebih sensitif dan tempramental dalam satu waktu. Ketika itu, pukul tujuh malam, aku baru pulang dari kantor. Rasanya tubuhku seperti remuk. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor. Anak-anakku yang masih kecil dan menangis sepanjang waktu. Benar-benar membuatku sedikit kesal.

Ketika kemarahanku hampir memuncak karena Yura kembali berbuat ulah, suamiku membimbingku ke kamar tidur. Ia membawaku ke dalam kamar mandi dimana bak rendam sudah siap terisi air hangat.

"Mandilah, sayang. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," katanya ketika itu. Aku mengangguk dan mencium pipinya. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

Aku menikmati saat hening dan tenang seperti ini. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan air ini dan aku mulai menyadarinya di menit kedua aku berendam. Aku memanggilnya dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku memberikan aroma terapi di garam mandimu. Aroma ini bisa menenangkan penat dan juga meredakan emosi. Kau berendamlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untukmu."

Aku setuju dan kemudian mengangguk.

Selesai berendam, Chanyeol berjalan ke arahku. Meletakkan gelas berisi coklat panas di meja nangkas—lalu mencium keningku. Aku memeluk tubuhnya dan menunggu ucapannya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah bekerja."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menemaninya hingga ia tertidur.

Imsomniaku kumat dan tak mudah untuk menghilangkannya—jadi aku pergi ke dapur dan mencari makanan ringan yang bisa aku makan. Apa saja asal aku bisa cepat tidur.

Aku kemudian berhenti mencari snack ketika melihat sampah-sampah tercecer di sekitar lantai dapur.

Pasti ulah Yura, pikirku. Dengan perasaan sedikit rileks karena perlakuan manis suamiku, aku memunguti sampah-sampah itu dan mataku kembali melirik bungkusan yang asing bagiku.

Aku membeli keperluan dapur juga rumah tangga dan aku tahu dengan pasti apa-apa saja yang dimakan oleh keluargaku. Tentu saja, aku akan memastikan bahwa semuanya sehat dan juga bersih.

"Kopi?" gumamku.

Seingatku, bukan merek ini yang kuminum setiap hari.

Ya, aku adalah pecandu kopi terutama kopi hitam pekat. Setiap hari aku pasti meminum kopi agar aku bisa melanjutkan aktivitasku. Aku akan pusing jika tidak meminum kopi di pagi hari.

"Ini kopi siapa?"

Aku membalik bungkusan itu dan tubuhku membeku untuk sesaat. Di bungkus itu tertulis dengan jelas, 'Mengandung setengah kafein dari kopi biasa.'

Apakah suamiku yang mengganti kopiku? Tapi kapan? Ia sibuk dengan bisnisnya dan bagaimana ia dapat meluangkan waktu melakukan hal remeh temeh semacam ini?

Sambil mengumpulkan sampah sial itu, aku terus memikirkan bagaimana suamiku melakukannya. Kemudian, aku mencuci tangan dan menghampirinya yang tertidur pulas.

Jika difikir, aku selalu terkena imsomnia dan akan bangun lebih siang darinya. Ia menyiapkan sarapan dan aku yang memandikan Yura.

Karena aku sudah mengantuk, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Sebelum tidur, aku sempat mencium kening suamiku.

Esoknya, setelah pergi bekerja, aku membeli kopi yang biasa meskipun kopi yang ada di dapur belum habis seluruhnya. Ia memandangku sebentar lalu kembali memandang barang-barang belanjaanku. Aku tersenyum melihat gerak-geriknya tapi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Setelahnya, aku tidak tidur, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dan benar saja, ia melangkah mengendap-endap dengan hawa yang masih dingin dan piyama yang masih terpasang.

Aku mengikuti pergerakannya dari belakang. Mengenakan kaos kaki untuk menyamarkan suara langkah kakiku. Disana terlihat suamiku membuka bungkusan yang aku kenal kemarin, kopi rendah kafein lalu meletakkannya di tempat bubuk kopi dan kemudian membuang kopi yang aku beli beberapa jam yang lalu. Seluruhnya, seakan-akan tidak ada keraguan sama sekali.

Paginya, seperti biasa, aku selalu membuat kopi dan dia membaca berita di koran. Kopi yang kubuat mengepul dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia membaca Koran dengan serius, seolah-olah ia adalah tokoh politik yang ada di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih untuk garam mandinya yang baru. Aku suka dengan aromanya."

Pancingku, mencoba menemukan jawaban mengapa ia melakukan hal-hal yang justru jarang dilakukan oleh suami manapun.

Ia tersenyum singkat dan berujar, "Itu karena aku ingin hidup denganmu sepanjang usiaku, Baekhyun."

**THE END.**

**Kalau ada yang pernah baca sama persis****—****hanya beberapa yang saya ubah, maka itu adalah tulisan saya di blog. Jadi saya tidak memplagiat ya****—****hanya memindahkan cerita saya di blog ke FFN.**

**.**

Ps : Terinspirasi dari kebiasaan mimiku yg selalu meminum kopinya di pagi hari. Tp skrg udah ngga karena bujukan papi ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**"WRONG"**

**Main Pair : Chanbaek**

**Pairing : Park Chanyeol, Byun (Park) Baekhyun, Jung Hanna (OC)**

**NB; Byun Baekhyun (9 Tahun)**

**Park Chanyeol (27 Tahun)**

**Jung Hanna (27 Tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.****  
****WARNING :**

**YAOI, SMUT, PORNOGRAPHY, OOC, and Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**No to Plagiator!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Sweaterku terasa hangat dan juga wangi. Semuanya baru. Aku punya keluarga baru—ibu baru, dan ayah baru. Mereka menemukanku di panti asuhan di malam yang begitu dingin. Tepatnya, satu tahun yang lalu.

Aku melihat mereka sebagai pahlawan dalam hidupku. Dan aku berterima kasih dengan cara bersikap baik dan menurut apapun yang mereka katakan.

Ayah baruku, dia sangat tampan dan juga tinggi. Dia baik, suka tersenyum dan selalu memegang rambutku.

"Chanyeol, bantu aku mendekorasi pohonnya."

Itu suara ibuku. Dia menunjuk sebuah pohon besar di ruangan. Ya—itu pohon natal, begitu kata ibuku.

"Dimana hiasannya?"

Ibu menunjuk sebuah kotak. Dan kotak itu penuh dengan bola. Banyak sekali bola berwarna-warni. Ayahku mengambil bola-bola itu dan meletakkannya di pohon.

"Ini semua hiasan untuk pohon."

Ibu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

H-i-asan. Hia-san.

Kepalaku mengucapkan kata itu.

Hi-a-san.

"Dan ini—" Dia berhenti dan mengeluarkan sebuah tali dengan bunga-bunga kecil. Bersinar, begitu indah.

"Ini adalah lampu. Kita bisa menghias pohonnya menggunakan ini."

Dia membungkuk dan mengusap rambutku. Aku terdiam. Namun aku menyukai saat jari-jarinya menyentuh rambutku.

"Bagus, kan, Baekki?"

Ayah memandangiku. Dan entah kenapa aku mengulurkan tanganku agar dia menyentuhku. Dan ayah melakukannya. Dia menggenggam tanganku.

Begitu hangat. Begitu menenangkan.

Aku merasa senang dekat dengannya. Wanginya harum. Bersih. Dan dia hanya menyentuh tanganku tapi hatiku justru berdebar.

"Lain kali, kita beli lebih banyak bola, Hana. Lihat, pohon natalnya jadi tidak begitu bagus."

"Kau tahu, aku tadi buru-buru. Dan apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini. Hanya menonton bola dan memakan semua persediaan kue. Dan kau berani mengkritikku?"

"Hei—kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau seperti seorang suami yang tidak menghargai usahaku. Setidaknya, bisa beri aku pujian bukan kritikan."

"Aku hanya memberi saran."

"Dan kau tidak perlu berteriak, bukan?"

"Aku tidak berteriak, Hanna."

"Tapi, kau meninggikan ucapanmu!"

Ayah diam. Tidak membalas ucapan ibu. Mungkin karena dia kelelahan. Meskipun ibu berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya, seharian ini ayahkulah yang bersusah payah meletakkan pohon besar ini—sendirian.

Terkadang, ibuku memang berisik. Sangat berisik. Dia banyak bicara. Bicara sepanjang waktu. Aku tidak berbicara sama sekali. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku berbicara di dalam kepalaku.

"Hana, please..."

Ayah berjalan ke arah Ibu. Dan ayah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir ibu. Aku terdiam—bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah. Tapi ibu hanya diam. Lalu, mendorong tubuh ayah.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

"Kau ini kenapa, Hana?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku sudah muak. Benar-benar muak! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tertipu oleh para investor itu! Kau jatuh miskin tapi kau menyeretku ke dalam hutang-hutangmu."

"Maaf, Hanna."

"Bayar hutangmu sendiri dan jangan libatkan ayahku lagi!"

"Aku tidak melibatkan ayahmu, Hanna! Mereka... Rentenir itu yang menemui ayahmu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Kalau begitu, jangan sentuh aku sampai hutang-hutangmu lunas, Park! Dan jangan harap, aku mau membatalkan perceraian kita!"

Ibu masuk kedalam kamar. Sedangkan ayah hanya diam sambil menatap punggung ibu yang perlahan menjauh. Dia tidak bicara apapun. Membuatku tak berani mendekatinya.

"Kau bisa minta bantuan Ahjumma untuk segala keperluanmu. Aku meletakkan nomor Ahjumma di buku telepon."

Ibu mendorong tas besar. Seperti koper lalu mencium keningku. Ayah masih diam disana. Wajahnya tampak marah, tapi dia tidak menyakiti ibu.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

Ibu terdiam sambil menatapku.

"Iya, dan jangan cari aku dulu."

"Tentu, aku tidak akan mencarimu, Hanna."

Dan ibu benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan ayah yang kini berwajah sedih. Wajah yang selalu ceria, kini terlihat begitu sedih. Aku mendekatinya. Aku memegang celananya.

Dia menatapku.

"Kemari, sayang. Ayah perlihatkan padamu cara menghias pohon ini. Jadi, caranya adalah pengaitnya di masukkan ke dalam lubang kecil ini, lalu kau bisa menggantungkannya di pohon."

Ayah meletakkan hiasan hijau di pohon.

"Kau coba dengan bel ini."

Aku menggoyangkan bel itu. Mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring. Aku menggoyangkannya lagi. Ayah tersenyum. Senyuman yang lebar. Senyuman spesial untukku.

"Kau suka belnya, Baekki?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan menggoyangkan bel itu lagi. Ayah membelai rambutku. Rasanya, menyenangkan. Aku suka dengan sentuhan ayah.

"Seandainya, Hanna bisa sepertimu."

Tangannya berpindah ke atas bahuku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang mengantuk. Dan, sepertinya ayah menyadarinya. Dia menggendongku dan membimbingku masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau ngantuk?"

Ayah duduk di atas kasur. Dia membacakan cerita untukku. Dan karena hari sudah malam, kamarnya menjadi gelap dan ayah tidak menghidupkan lampu kamar.

Aku ingin bicara soal lampu kamarku yang mati. Aku tidak suka gelap. Aku takut bermimpi buruk. Tapi, suaraku tidak mau keluar.

Ayah agak kebingungan dengan reaksiku.

"Kenapa?"

Ayah mencium keningku—mencoba menenangkanku. Baunya lembut dan manis. Aku suka dengan bau ayah. Jadi, ketika ayah akan bangun dari posisinya, aku mencegahnya dengan tanganku.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

Aku mencengkram selimutku. Bingung karena aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ku ungkapkan. Aku tidak bisa bicara dan itu sungguh sangat menyiksaku.

Apakah karena itu orangtuaku membuangku?

"Tenang, sayang. Ayah akan menemanimu."

Ayah berbaring di sampingku. Kami berbagi selimut yang sama. Dan anehnya, aku tidak merasa ketakutan lagi meskipun lampunya masih padam.

Aku memegang pipi ayah.

Dan aku tersenyum.

"Sayang, tidur. Ini sudah malam."

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak mau tidur dulu. Aku masih ingin bersama ayah. Dan ayah hanya menghela nafas lalu memelukku.

"Kau ingin ayah bernyanyi? Ayah tidak bisa bernyanyi."

Aku menggeleng. Dan ayah menatapku lama.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Aku mencium pipi kanannya. Ayah terdiam tapi masih menatapku. Tatapannya beda. Ada sesuatu dalam matanya yang sedikit menggangguku.

"Baekhyun."

Ayah tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang seperti biasa. Aku fikir, ayah marah. Jadi, aku mulai menangis. Tapi, ayah mendiamkanku dengan cara mengelus punggungku.

Setiap kali dia mengelus punggungku, itu artinya, ayah tidak marah padaku. Tapi, ayah perduli. Jadi, aku mulai diam. Tidak menangis lagi. Aku memeluk ayah semakin erat.

"Kau mencium pipi ayah?"

Tangan ayah tidak lagi bergerak ke punggung. Tapi merambat ke daerah pinggul, kemudian bokongku. Aku masih diam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ayah tiba-tiba meremas bokongku.

"Sudah lama sejak ayah dan ibu bertengkar, ayah tidak pernah mendapatkan ciuman yang seperti itu."

Ayah menatapku. Melepas remasannya—yang anehnya membuatku merasa kehilangan. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Lakukan itu pada bibir ayah."

Aku bingung. Tapi karena aku ingin jadi anak yang penurut, aku mulai mendekatkan wajah kami. Menempelkan bibirku dengan bibir ayah.

Lembut.

Rasanya aneh, tapi membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kemarikan tanganmu."

Aku memberikan tanganku pada ayah. Tapi ayah masih tetap menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Karena rasanya seperti tofu, aku mulai mengemut bibir bawah ayah.

"Oh... Bagus, sayang."

Ayah balas mengemut bibirku. Tapi kali ini lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku. Aku tersentak. Tapi hanya diam menikmati hisapan lidah ayah pada lidahku.

Rasanya, asing—tapi aku suka.

Kemudian, ayah menggerakkan tanganku pada tonjolan yang aku tidak tahu apa itu. Karena ayah tidak mengijinkan aku untuk melihat. Ayah masih terus memainkan lidahku.

Aku merasa tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang lunak tapi perlahan mengeras. Ayah makin kuat menghisap bibirku seperti akan memakannya.

Lalu melepaskan bibirnya dengan suara yang aneh.

"Ahhh... Baekhyun."

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang basah di bawah. Entah apa itu. Tapi, ayah tidak mengijinkan aku untuk melihat ke bawah. Karena ayah langsung membuka kancing piyamaku.

Membuatku telanjang.

"Rasakan saja, oke."

Ayah menutup mataku dengan celana piyamaku sendiri. Aku hanya diam. Takut ayah akan marah. Aku tidak mau mengecewakannya. Bagaimanapun, ayah adalah matahari untukku. Penyelamatku.

"Kalau sakit, kau bisa mencakar punggungku."

Aku tidak merasakan sakit. Memang apa yang ayah lakukan padaku? Dia tidak akan memukulku, kan. Ayah adalah pria yang baik.

"Jangan tegang, oke, Baek."

Ayah membalikkan tubuhku. Mendorong kakiku dan membuatku menungging. Aku bisa merasakan tangan ayah yang meraba-raba bokongku. Rasanya geli tapi membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Ayah tidak tahan lagi, Baek. Sudah lama ayah tidak melakukan ini pada Hanna. Ayah benar-benar butuh pelampiasan. Kumohon, maafkan, ayah."

Maaf atas apa, ayah?

"Ayah langsung masukkan, oke?"

Masukkan apa. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Tahan, Baek. Kumohon."

Ada sesuatu yang panjang dan keras memasuki bokongku. Dan belum sempat aku berfikir apa itu, aku merasa sakit. Sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian anusku. Rasanya perih sekali. Aku mencengkram selimutku. Aku menangis tapi tangisanku merembes ke kain yang menutupi mataku.

Aku menggoyangkan bokongku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang tak kumengerti ini. Tapi, bukannya berkurang, rasa sakit itu makin terasa perih saat sesuatu yang panjang itu keluar masuk bokongku.

"Baek, Ahhh... Baek... Ini sempit sekali."

Aku kesakitan. Aku ingin berteriak tapi tak satupun kata keluar dari mulutku. Rasanya, seperti terbelah; nyeri dan sangat sakit. Ayah, apa ini? Kumohon, hentikan—apapun itu, kumohon, hentikan.

"Ohh—sial, ini lebih sempit. Ahh... Baek..."

Benda keras itu menyentuh sesuatu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia sentuh. Tapi, begitu benda keras itu menyentuh titik itu, tubuhku tiba-tiba bergetar.

Rasa sakit yang tadi kurasakan, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rasa yang menyenangkan. Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ini sangat menakjubkan. Membuat tubuhku menggigil, bergetar dan seperti tersengat listrik.

Aku ambruk karena perasaan asing ini tapi, tangan ayah kembali menahan pinggulku untuk tetap menungging. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bantal ketika rasa itu benar-benar hampir membuatku gila. Membuat air liurku menetes.

"Kau menikmatinya, kan, Baek? Rasanya enak, kan?"

Aku mengangguk berulang kali dan tawa ayah terdengar begitu keras. Sepertinya, dia suka dengan jawabanku.

"Ahh... Baekki—Ahh."

Aku bahkan tidak ingin benda panjang itu berhenti.

Aku ingin benda itu terus memenuhi lubang bokongku.

"Ohh... Baek—aku akan keluar..."

Benda itu semakin cepat. Tapi aku suka. Aku bahkan semakin mengangkat bokongku agar benda itu dapat memberiku rasa yang lebih.

"Baekhyun!"

Ada sesuatu yang basah, cair, masuk kedalam diriku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Mengalir hingga ke paha dan juga kakiku. Aku juga merasa tegang—sama seperti ketika aku menahan kencing saat aku dikurung di panti, aku juga merasa seperti itu.

Tapi tidak seperti air seni, sesuatu yang keluar ini sangat sedikit. Seperti cairan pekat—yang cairannya masih bergantung di ujung.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Aku mengangguk.

Jujur, aku ingin lagi.

"Kau mau merasakannya lagi?"

Aku mengangguk dan ayah tertawa.

Dan benda itu keluar dalam diriku. Masuk lagi. Keluar lagi. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa ini. Tapi ini sangat enak. Aku ingin lebih. Lebih, dan lebih.

"Ahh... Baekhyun...!"

Apalagi, ketika mendengar suara ayahku.

Suaranya yang berat ketika memanggil namaku, membuatku merasa senang. Entah apa yang dilakukannya pada tubuhku. Dan entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Aku tidak tahu.  
Yang pasti, aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Baek, Ahh—lakukan lagi! Naikkan bokongmu!"

Aku menaikkan bokongku dan semakin terasa enak. Maka, aku melakukannya terus-menerus selama berjam-jam. Entahlah, sudah berapa lama benda itu memenuhi bokongku.

Bahkan cairan itu sudah keluar berkali-kali.

Tapi ayah tidak juga menghentikannya.

"Ahh—Baek, ini sudah pagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti..." Aku sudah terlentang, sudah beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena tubuhku tidak kuat untuk terus menungging seperti tadi.

"Baek, ini sudah jam tujuh pagi! Ahh—sial! Aku tidak bisa berhenti..."

Aku menaikkan bokongku lagi—itu berarti aku tidak keberatan. Dan gerakan benda itu makin cepat begitu aku menggerakkan bokongku ke atas.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir, Baek... Ohh—aku keluar!"

Dan cairan itu keluar lagi. Kembali memenuhi bokongku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh ayah yang berbaring disampingku. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan dia terengah-engah.

Dan ayah mencium keningku.

Lalu, semuanya terasa berat dan juga Gelap.

**TBC**

**Apa ini? /duagh/ ditendang.**

**Oke, satu lagi FF gaje yg saya publish, ini two shoot****—****review please \\(^.^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**"WRONG"**

**Main Pair : Chanbaek**

**Pairing : Park Chanyeol, Byun (Park) Baekhyun, Jung Hanna (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**.****  
****WARNING :**

**YAOI, SMUT, PORNOGRAPHY, OOC, and Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**No to Plagiator!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Aku bingung. Setelah melakukan hal yang aneh tadi malam, tiba-tiba saja keesokan paginya, ayah menangis dan meminta maaf padaku. Aku tidak mengerti tapi dengan mudahnya, aku memaafkannya. Entah perbuatan apa yang harus dimaafkan. Karena menyakiti bokongku? Atau karena membuatku seperti terbang ke langit?

"Tolong, Baek, tolong... Jangan bilang apapun pada Hana. Jangan menuliskan kejadian itu di kertas notemu. Jangan menulis diari. Atau apapun itu. Kumohon, Baek. Maafkan aku."

Aku bilang pada ayah, di kertas noteku, bahwa aku tidak peduli karena aku tidak takut apapun. Aku sangat kuat dan aku pandai menyembunyikan rahasia. Aku tidak suka menjelek-jelekkan anak panti dan aku tidak suka mengadu. Setelah mengatakan itu, ayah memelukku dan berterima kasih. Aku membalas pelukannya.

Satu hari tanpa ibu, rasanya cukup menyenangkan. Ayah mengajakku ke taman bermain, mengajakku ke kedai ramen dan makan es krim. Aku senang saat ayah hanya menggenggam tanganku; bukan tanganku dan tangan ibu juga. Hanya tanganku.

Aku juga suka menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah. Dia baik. Tentu ibu juga baik. Tapi entahlah. Aku hanya lebih suka saat bersama ayah. Ada debaran dan rasa malu yang aneh saat ayah mengecup pipiku yang ada sisa es krimnya. Itu benar-benar membuatku malu. Kenapa ya?

"Chanyeol! Dimana kau?" Itu suara ibu. Ibu sudah pulang setelah tiga hari meninggalkan rumah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku justru tidak senang. Itu akan membuat kasih sayang ayah terbagi. Dan aku tidak suka dengan hal itu.

"Hanna?"

"Kenapa mukamu begitu? Kau tidak senang dengan kepulanganku?" Ibu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi dingin. Itu memang kebiasaan ibu saat ayah melakukan kesalahan. Dan, aku tidak suka melihat hal itu.

Ayah itu baik tapi ibu jusru memperlakukan ayah seperti itu. "Hanna, aku senang kau pulang. Kenapa kau berfikir aku tidak senang?"

Ayah memeluk ibu. Hatiku terasa sakit. Aku kenapa?

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Ya, Hanna. Apakah kau juga?"

"Maaf karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Itu tidak penting. Kau sudah kembali sekarang, itu yang terpenting. Kau mau makan? Sejak kau pergi, aku berlatih memasak. Ya, hanya telur dan sup tahu. Tapi kalau kau tidak suka, kita bisa order makanan lain."

Ibu tersenyum, hatiku makin terasa sakit.

"Tidak, Chan. Aku ingin makan masakanmu saja." Ibu tersenyum dan melirikku yang hanya diam disana. "Baekhyun, kau tidak merindukanku? Kemarilah, peluk aku!"

Aku mendekat. Memeluk perutnya. Seharusnya, perasaanku lebih baik karena sekarang aku memeluk ibuku. Tapi kenapa rasanya masih sama?

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah memecahkan cermin seumur hidupku. Aku pernah menjatuhkan piring-piring atau guci-guci mahal tapi tidak pernah cermin. Karena itu bisa melukaiku. Dan benar saja, pecahan kaca itu melukai wajahku. Ayah menatapku dengan wajah marah sekaligus khawatir.

Ayah memelukku. "Sayang, kau kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan sekolah barumu?" Aku menggeleng. Tapi ayah hanya tersenyum. Aku bisa menebak, setelah aku menggeleng, ayah akan mengatakan, 'Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita perlu pindah ke Busan untuk pengembangan usaha ayah. Tapi sekolah berkebutuhan khusus sangat mahal. Ayah belum punya uang sebanyak itu.'

Tapi tidak, ayah justru mencium bibirku.

Aku sudah sebelas tahun sekarang. Aku sudah tahu apa namanya jika kedua bibir saling bersentuhan. Ciuman; ungkapan rasa sayang yang begitu mendalam. Dan jujur, aku sangat menyukai ciuman ayah.

Aku membalasnya dengan pelan.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Aku mengangguk dan ayah kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang hangat. Senyuman yang membuatku lupa; bahwa orang ini seharusnya menjadi ayahku saja, bukan menjadi orang yang diam-diam kucintai.

Ayah kemudian membawakan aku kue coklat dan berharap aku akan cepat beradaptasi dengan sekolah baruku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tapi kemudian aku menyerahkan noteku pada ayah.

**_Ayah, ini sulit. Mereka menyebutku bisu. _**

Ayah menatapku lama.

Matanya seperti akan menangis. Dia mengelus pipiku yang terkena pecahan kaca. Lalu mulai mengobatinya. Mengambil kapas, alkohol dan menyapukannya pada lukaku. Perih tapi perasaan senangku jauh lebih menentramkan daripada rasa perihnya.

"Bertahanlah. Tunggu hingga ayah bisa membangun usaha ayah lagi. Ayah berjanji akan langsung memindahkanmu ke sekolah khusus. Ayah berjanji!"

Setelah hari itu, ayah selalu datang menjemputku. Ayah juga mengatur seragamku yang kadang agak berantakan. Tentu saja, karena sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, ibu sudah mulai berbuat ulah lagi. Dia sering pergi keluar dan pulang larut malam. Ibu minum; mabuk dan kemudian ayah juga yang akan mengurusnya.

Ayah merapikan segalanya. Kerah, jaket atau apapun supaya tidak berantakan seperti biasanya. Dia juga merapikan rambutku. Dia ingin aku menjadi pandai dan bisa sukses di masa depan. Itu terlihat dari dia berusaha mati-matian untuk membangun kembali perusahaannya dan membiayai sekolahku.

"Belajar yang rajin, sayang."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ayah menyayangimu. Bertahanlah. Jangan dengarkan apapun yang mereka katakan. Cukup belajar dan kelak, kau bisa membuktikan pada mereka bahwa kau lebih, lebih, dan lebih sukses dari mereka."

**_Aku mencintamu, ayah. Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau begitu peduli padaku. Terima kasih karena kau sudah merawatku. Aku janji tidak akan mendengarkan mereka. Aku hanya akan belajar saja. Ini untukmu._**

"Hai, anak bisu! Hari ini kau tidak dapat jatah makan! Ini untukku saja." Itu suara Boong. Anak gendut yang paling punya kuasa di sekolah ini. Dia merebut bekalku. Bekal buatan ayah.

Tapi aku lapar. Aku tidak mau menurut begitu saja. Apalagi itu buatan ayah. Dia susah-susah membuat itu dan bangun pagi untukku. Dan anak ini malah seenaknya mengambilnya. Aku tidak takut dengan Boong. Aku merebut kembali bekalku dan dia memukulku. Sakit sekali. Perlahan, semuanya menjadi gelap. Dan yang bisa kuingat adalah wajah ayahku.

**_Ayah maaf, bekalmu. Bekal buatanmu._**

Aku membuka mata. Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Apakah aku tidur? Seingatku aku tadi dipukul Boong. Dan dimana ini? Apakah ini UKS sekolah? Terlihat seperti itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Perban ada di kepalaku. Aku coba berpikir dan mengingat tapi aku lupa. Yang kuingat hanyalah Boong memukulku beberapa kali lalu aku terjatuh karena kesakitan. "Apakah masih sakit? Sebentar lagi, ayahmu akan datang menjemputmu. Kau tenang saja."

Perawat itu namanya Bonmi. Dia sangat baik karena merawat anak-anak yang sakit. Dia memberiku makanan dan mengecek kembali perbanku. Ayah tiba-tiba datang dengan menggebrak pintu. Dia berlari dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Sayang, apakah sakit?" Aku mengangguk. Meringis saat tangan ayah mengelus perbanku. Tentu saja itu sakit. Bahkan anak menyebalkan itu memukulku berkali-kali.

"Sakit sekali?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir. Ayah akan menangis jadi dia memelukku. Dia bilang, saat ayah ingin menangis; soal kebangrutan, soal ibu atau apapun. Ayah hanya bisa bertahan kalau dia memelukku. Begitu katanya.

"Ayah akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Aku menatap ayah. Aku menggeleng. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menambah beban ayah hanya karena sikap manjaku. Sekolah berkebutuhan khusus itu mahal. Apalagi, ayah ingin aku sekolah di sekolah khusus dengan akreditasi yang sama dengan sekolah internasional. Sekolah anak-anak autis yang jenius, sekolah anak yang tidak bisa bicara tapi memiliki kepandaian. Itu mahal.

"Nonna, kau bisa mengantarku ke ruangan kepala sekolah?" Ayah menatap Bonmi Nonna lalu kembali menatapku. "Baek, sekarang, jangan fikirkan apapun. Jangan fikirkan biaya atau yang lainnya. Hanya fokus pada pelajaran saja. Belajar yang rajin."

**_ Ayah, kenapa kau selalu membuatku ingin menangis?_**

Sejak aku pulang dengan membawa perban di kepala, ayah selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku mengatakan kepadanya; menulis di noteku, bahwa salah satu hal yang menggangguku adalah soal hubunganku dengannya. Seperti ketika ayah mencium dan memelukku itu membuatku sangat gembira. Maka kami membicarakan hal itu. Aku merasakan sensasi aneh ketika ayah kembali menciumku. Kedinginan dan berkeringat. Juga ada suara mendengung di dalam kepalaku lalu kupikir aku kotor dan nakal ketika menceritakannya. Tapi ayah bilang, yang terjadi padaku itu adalah mimpi basah, dan itu hal biasa yang terjadi pada anak lelaki.

Ibu tidak pernah pulang lagi. Hanya kadang-kadang saja saat mengambil barang-barangnya atau saat dia mengajukan gugatan cerai pada ayah. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun dan aku sangat mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh ayah dan juga ibu. Yaitu perceraian. Aneh memang karena anak manapun tidak akan suka orangtuanya bercerai. Tapi, aku lain. Aku sangat senang. Bahkan sebut saja aku brengsek karena aku sampai-sampai menangis saking gembiranya.

Aku banyak membaca karena ayah menuntutku untuk itu. Aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk kuliah dalam beberapa minggu mendatang. Aku sudah bisa bersekolah di sekolah normal. Karena semakin dewasa, olok-olokan itu akan semakin berkurang.

Karena orang-orang dewasa hanya berfikir tentang dirinya. Entah aku bisu atau apa; mereka tidak akan perduli. Jadi, aku sudah tidak takut lagi. Aku bersosialisasi seperti biasa dan ayah bilang, dia bangga padaku.

17 Oktober, aku bermimpi buruk tadi malam. Dan pagi ini, setelah aku terjaga, aku harus kuliah pada jam sembilan pagi. Ayah seperti biasa, memasakkan sarapan untukku. Ayah sudah tidak terlalu sedih lagi. Dia bilang, dia mulai terbiasa karena ibu sering pergi keluar daripada di dalam rumah. Selama bertahun-tahun, kami hanya hidup berdua tanpa ibu. Dan ayah bilang, mungkin ibu membuat kami terbiasa sebelum meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku tulis di noteku, bahwa aku senang kalian berpisah. Dan aku kira ayah akan marah. Tapi dia justru tersenyum dan mencium keningku.

"Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku, Baek."

**_Terima kasih karena selalu menjagaku, ayah._**

****"Bisakah kau tidak menyebutku ayah di notemu?"

**_Kenapa? Kau ayahku. Ayahku yang tampan._**

****"Itu terdengar buruk."

**_Ayah, kau mencintaiku?_**

"Jangan sebut aku ayah lagi, Baek."

**_ Park Chanyeol, apakah kau mencintaiku?_**

****"Ya, sangat, sangat menyayangimu."

**_ Menyayangi, ya?_**

****"Ya, tentu saja."

**_ Melebihi ibu?_**

****"Entahlah."

**_ Kau jahat!_**

****"Baek, dengar! Hanna adalah orang yang kunikahi. Cinta pertamaku. Sedangkan kau adalah orang yang selalu disisiku. Menemaniku, mencintaiku dan aku juga menyayangimu."

**_ Lalu?_**

****"Aku mencintai Hanna. Tapi, aku lebih, lebih, dan lebih mencintaimu. Aku menyadari hal itu dan rasa cintaku pada Hanna telah berbeda."

**_ Kau tidak mencintainya lagi, Park Chanyeol?_**

****"Dulu."

**_ Kau mencintaiku sekarang?_**

****"Ya."

**_ Sebagai anak?_**

****"Di hadapan semua orang, iya, sebagai anak."

**_ Dihadapanku?_**

****"Sebagai pria."

****Dan ayah menciumku. Lalu, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan saat aku berumur sembilan tahun. Hal yang tabu untuk kami. Tapi hal yang paling membuatku sangat bahagia. Aku kira ayah tidak akan menyentuhku lagi sejak hari itu. Tapi, kali ini, dia menyentuhku setelah mengucapkan kata-kata manis itu. Tuhan, aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku, Tuhan. Maafkan kami. Maafkan kami.

END.

**Segaje apapun, tetep harus review yaaa #duagh!**


	6. Chapter 6

**REWIND**

**(TWO SHOOT)**

**.**

**.**

**PAIR : CHANBAEK**

**(Always)**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Jung Yunho, dan Minho (Shinee).**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama.**

**NOTE : NO FLAME! NO COPY And NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.ENJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**Sayangilah apa yang kau miliki sekarang, karena kau akan menyadari betapa berharganya seseorang, ketika dia meninggalkanmu.**

.

.

.

**[Terinspirasi kisah cinta kakak seniorku, yang dicintai pria nyaris sempurna tapi dia selingkuh tepat sebelum dua bulan pertunangan, selebihnya, adalah imajinasi Jona.]**

**[For '****_I', _****this Fanfic from u stories].**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Ini kisah tentang sebuah ingatan yang indah. Ingatan yang tak ada duanya di dunia. Ingatan yang tak sembarang orang dapat memilikinya. Banyak hal yang indah dalam hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dibesarkan di keluarga berada yang sangat berkecukupan. Baekhyun tumbuh dilengkapi dengan fasilitas. Dengan suara nyaris sempurna di setiap pitch-nya, Baekhyun memenangi banyak kontes menyanyi. Dia bahkan sukses menjadi "Idol sempurna" yang memiliki wajah cantik dan semua orang menggilainya.

Dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik, Baekhyun tak bergeming. Ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan gadis buatan semacam itu. Operasi plastik, sedot lemat—hampir-hampir membuat Baekhyun merasa jijik setiap kali berada di sekitar mereka. Lagipula, di dalam hidupnya, hanya ada Park Chanyeol. Seorang pria tampan yang selalu bersama dengannya sejak ia dilahirkan di dunia. Terlalu banyak hal indah yang telah mereka lewati. Terlalu banyak tawa. Terlalu banyak kebahagiaan. Dan terlalu banyak rasa sakit.

Baekhyun duduk di depan meja rias sambil terus menatap wajah eloknya. Semua orang sudah pulang di malam natal. Pulang untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarganya masing-masing. Tapi disinilah Baekhyun. Terjebak dalam rutinitas hariannya. Melakukan konser mati-matian hanya untuk mengelabuhi dirinya sendiri.

Mengatakan pada dunia betapa terkenalnya penyanyi solo berbakat dengan pitch sempurna seperti dirinya. Betapa keras ia berusaha. Betapa ia digilai dan fakta yang selalu ia sangkal, bahwa: Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya adalah pria menyedihkan yang kesepian.

Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas. Ketika ia dan teman masa kecilnya mengunjungi sungai Han di malam natal. Temannya itu sangat menyukai keramaian, menyukai segala sesuatu yang memancar di malam natal. Dengan noraknya, temannya itu, Park Chanyeol, berteriak-teriak ketika memasuki kawasan sungai Han yang sudah disulap menjadi kota penuh cahaya.

Lampu bundar yang dirancang untuk memeriahkan natal, putih salju yang menyelimuti mereka. Chanyeol bahkan nyaris memekik sepanjang jalan karena kota ini dalam satu malam berubah menjadi kota dongeng seperti yang selalu ia agung-agungkan. Chanyeol merenggangkan tangannya, membiarkan salju-salju membias dalam kulit putih bersemu miliknya. Kegirangan dalam tawa yang tak juga berhenti. Baekhyun menutup telinganya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau norak sekali," katanya pelan tapi cukup menusuk. Chanyeol yang selalu menganggap segalanya adalah bahan bercandaan, menganggap Baekhyun sedang memujinya.

"Ayo, kita berfoto, Baekhyun!" Mata Baekhyun membesar. Terlihat enggan untuk melakukan hal yang tadi diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Tanpa perduli dengan reaksi ataupun perasaan sang sahabat, Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah lugas. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

"Baek! Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak mau berfoto. Itu norak! Lagipula, kau kampungan sekali," kata Baekhyun dengan nada lugas. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Pria itu hampir-hampir tak pernah merasakan sakit hati atau semacamnya. Apalagi, pria ini adalah segalanya baginya. Teman masa kecilnya yang berharga. Meskipun terkejut, Chanyeolpun terus menyamai langkah kaki Baekhyun.

"Kenapa malah mengikutiku?" Baekhyun memandangnya dengan penuh keheranan. Chanyeol nyengir. "Kalau ingin berfoto, foto saja. Tapi jangan ajak aku. Aku akan menunggu disana."

"Aku tidak mau kau bosan. Kau kan tidak suka menunggu."

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol mencoba untuk tak terlihat bad mood, meski ia khawatir hal tersebut akan berpengaruh. Chanyeol tak berbicara lagi. Chanyeol merasa jika ia membuka pembicaraan maka Baekhyun akan memarahinya.

Chanyeol tak ingin berbicara sesuatu yang akan membuat Baekhyun memiliki situasi yang buruk. Ia sangat paham tempramen Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun. Meski dari luar Baekhyun terlihat cantik dan lemah lembut, namun dalam dirinya ia sangat susah diatur, pembangkang dan terlalu emosional.

Chanyeol mengambil kameranya—yang ia gantung di leher untuk kemudian membidik beberapa spot yang menurutnya menarik. Chanyeol melongo ketika melihat parade tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan. Sambil menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat, Chanyeol meneriakinya karena suaranya terendam oleh suara bising akibat parade.

"Baek, ayo, kita kesana!" Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun di sepanjang jalan menuju parade. Sungai Han dalam sekejap berubah menjadi kota penuh dongeng. Lagu natal membahana ke langit-langit malam. Diiringi latar belakang harmoni musik dan juga tawa ribuan pengunjung yang melebur menjadi satu. Sinterklas ada dimana-mana. Memberikan hiburan tersendiri bagi pengunjung yang ada disana.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandangi parade penuh kegembiraan. Malam natal selalu identik dengan kebahagiaan yang menyenangkan.

"Suara pria itu bagus sekali," ucap Baekhyun menganggumi vokalis pria yang sedang menyanyikan lagu natal. Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi suaramu yang paling indah, Baek. Jika kau menyanyi disamping vokalis itupun aku yakin kau tidak akan kalah," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda. Tapi dia serius tentang kata-katanya. Di sekolah mereka, Baekhyun adalah ketua tim paduan suara yang cukup populer. Bahkan Chanyeol sering merengek menyatakan ke-iriannya. Tentu saja itu tidak sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi?"

"Tentu. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan punya konser sendiri. Dan aku akan menontonmu di bangku paling depan! Lalu memotretmu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Di konser tidak boleh menggunakan kamera, bodoh! Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang memberiku bunga di konser pertamaku. Kau harus berjanji!"

"Tentu saja!"

Setelah agak lama terdiam, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari kerang hasil buatan tangan. Gelang itu sangat cantik tapi tangan Chanyeol gemetar ketika memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini, hadiah natal."

"Kau tidak membungkusnya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan gelang pemberian Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mau aku membeli kotak kadonya? Aku akan kembali untuk membelinya," ucap Chanyeol agak panik. Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol, mencegah pria itu untuk melakukan hal konyol.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah terlanjur kan."

"Maaf… Seharusnya…"

"Kuno sekali," kata Baekhyun mengomentari. Meskipun komentarnya pedas tapi Baekhyun tetap mengenakan gelang itu di tangan kirinya.

"Penjualnya bilang, jika kau memberikan gelang itu pada orang yang kau sukai, itu artinya kau ingin hidup bersama orang itu."

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya ia hanya tertawa menanggapi cerita Chanyeol. "Itu artinya, kau ingin hidup bersama denganku?"

Mendengar itu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja! Suatu saat nanti aku akan melamarmu!" Dan bagi Baekhyun, ingatan saat-saat itu adalah ingatan paling istimewa dalam hidupnya. Ingatan itu adalah sumber dari kekuatannya. Dalam setiap hal, ketika Baekhyun mengalami masa-masa sulit, ingatan inilah yang akan membawanya ke dalam kebahagiaan.

Katakanlah, Baekhyun itu tolol. Tapi Chanyeol-lah pria paling tolol yang pernah dikenalnya. Seperti pria-pria SMA lainnya yang selalu mencoba hal-hal baru. Baekhyun ingat ketika itu, mereka selalu melompat di pagar sekolah untuk membolos. Bermain game di game center seharian. Lalu pulang ke rumah sambil tersenyum satu sama lain.

Beberapa siswa menggosipkan mereka adalah pasangan gay. Baekhyun tidak terlalu perduli dengan omongan orang karena Baekhyun orang yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun akui, setelah Chanyeol melamarnya di malam natal beberapa bulan yang lalu, hubungan mereka menjurus ke arah- arah yang salah.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol membelikannya es krim, Baekhyun ingat ketika itu, Chanyeol menertawainya karena pipinya memerah. Baekhyun berdalih karena udara sangat dingin. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti menggodanya. Bermacam ekspresi ditampilkan Baekhyun ketika itu. Kesal, bahagia, tersipu dan juga marah. Dan si bodoh Chanyeol justru semakin menertawakannya.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali!" Ketika wajah Chanyeol mendekat, Baekhyun merasakan persendiannya melemas. Tiba-tiba muncul suara dentuman dari dalam dadanya. Berdetak… berdetak. Lebih kencang daripada ketika ia berlari maraton saat pelajaran olahraga.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menutup matanya dan membiarkan bibir Chanyeol menempel di bibirnya. Semua dentuman itu berubah menjadi drum acak yang memekakkan relung hatinya. Baekhyun nyaris pingsan karena terlalu terkejut dengan eforia berdebarnya itu. Tapi jujur, dia menikmatinya. Ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

.

Meskipun mereka telah bersahabat ketika masih memakai popok, tapi Baekhyun tak pernah benar-benar tahu seperti apa Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun hanya tahu rumah Chanyeol cukup mewah tapi tidak terlalu glamour. Ibunya cantik tapi sederhana. Ayahnya? Baekhyun jarang sekali bertemu dengan ayah Chanyeol. Kalau kata ibu Chanyeol, ayah Chanyeol pergi bekerja. Dan Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan, mungkin dia bekerja untuk oranglain. Itulah sebabnya beliau jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya.

"Kau memakai sepeda?" tanya Baekhyun ketika itu. Chanyeol nyengir. Menggaruk rambutnya yang Baekhyun yakini pasti tidak gatal sama sekali. "Maaf ya. Aku sudah meminta ibuku untuk membelikanku mobil tapi kau tahu, tidak semudah itu."

"Setidaknya beli montor keren seperti Jongin."

Jongin itu kakak kelas mereka.

"Yah, kuharap ibuku mau mengabulkannya."

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu dipaksa kalau tidak punya uang."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Wajahnya penuh dengan penyesalan. Hampir bisa ditebak setelah ini pasti Chanyeol akan meminta maaf dan berjanji menaktirnya makan di kedai sushi dekat rumah mereka.

"Maaf ya nanti aku traktir."

"Ya, ya, ya. Jadi aku duduk dimana?"

Baekhyun menatap sepeda butut Chanyeol dengan pandangan sebal. Jika sebelumnya sepeda keranjang milik Chanyeol ada tumpangan di belakangnya, sekarang, besi itu hilang. Lalu Baekhyun harus duduk dimana?

"Besi itu berkarat. Aku membongkarnya. Dan aku lupa membeli besi baru."

"Bukan penjelasan yang kuinginkan!" Baekhyun kesal luar biasa. Tidak mungkin kan dia naik di pedal dan berpegangan pada bahu Chanyeol? Itu bukan Baekhyun sekali!

"Aku naik taxi saja."

"Jangan. Naik disini saja," rayu Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sedel bagian depannya. Baekhyun menggeram marah. "Jika aku membonceng di depan, aku terlihat seperti perempuan! Dasar idiot!"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Aku naik taxi!"

"Tapi Baek."

Baekhyun berpura-pura tuli. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan memencet salah satu nomor. Nomor taxi. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Sopirnya sakit. Baekhyun belum terlalu mahir mengendarai mobil dan Chanyeol malah mengacaukan segalanya.

"Aku sudah menelpon taxi. Aku akan menunggu disini."

"Maaf ya. Baek."

"Hn."

Baekhyun menghela nafas saat melihat punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tega. Tapi masa Chanyeol tidak bisa berkorban sedikit. Jika sepedanya rusak seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak menjemputnya naik taxi saja? Tidak apa kan menggunakan uang jajan untuk naik taxi. Apa taxi semahal itu bagi Chanyeol?

"Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Baekhyun mendengar suara seorang lelaki, iapun berbalik. Namun lelaki itu bukan Chanyeol. Kalau Baekhyun tidak salah, lelaki itu adalah putra dari Mr. Jung. Pemilik NG Entertaiment yang begitu diagung-agungkan. Pria itu bukan salah satu murid disini. Dia guru magang yang entah bagaimana bukannya meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya malah menjadi guru. Guru musik yang begitu digilai karena nama besar ayahnya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap berfikir, Chanyeol-lah yang paling tampan.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. Tapi tempat lain benar-benar penuh dan aku lapar sekarang," kata pria itu sambil terus mengunyah makanannya. Baekhyun hanya diam. Sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Baekhyun berpikir sebaiknya ia pergi dan mencari Chanyeol. Tapi, pria itu menahan tangannya.

"Jadi, benar yang dikatakan orang-orang. Kalau kau itu orang yang ketus dan juga introvert. Kau bahkan tidak mau duduk satu meja denganku."

Baekhyun memandang ke arah pria itu. Meskipun pria itu lebih pendek dari Chanyeol yang berukuran raksasa, namun otot-ototnya jauh lebih besar.

"Kau tidak tahu aku?" tanya pria itu.

Baekhyun merasa ini akan memakan waktu yang lama. Karena mungkin saja ia sedang diajak mengobrol oleh guru kesepian yang begitu cerewet.

"Aku tahu. semua murid juga tahu."

"Tapi kita belum berkenalan."

"Aku baru tahu kalau guru dan murid itu harus berkenalan," gumam Baekhyun sarkastis. Tapi lelaki itu tersenyum. Senyumnya sama seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu percaya pada dirinya sendiri, _di dunia ini yang selalu betah pada orang semenyebalkan dirinya adalah si bodoh Chanyeol, tapi rupanya ada si bodoh yang kedua._

"Aku Jung Yunho." Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika ia berkenalan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa mendeteksi bahwa pria ini adalah pria playboy yang sedang bermain-main dengannya. Tanpa membalas ucapan apapun, Baekhyun segera pergi dari sana. Yunho menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki cantik itu. Seperti seorang pemangsa, ia akan menunggu kemudian menyerang ketika waktunya tepat.

Dia akan mendapatkan pria cantik itu.

Ya, Pasti…

Chanyeol mendobrak pintu dengan gerakan banteng ciri khasnya. Semua orang yang ada disana, tentu saja terkejut. Termasuk Baekhyun. Suasana kelas yang digunakan untuk eskul paduan suara itu mendadak hening setelah sebelumnya suaranya begitu bising.

Chanyeol membungkuk sambil terus meminta maaf. Dia hanya punya satu tujuan: bicara dengan Baekhyun. "Baek. Ayo, kita bicara. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan tampang sinis. _Pria bodoh ini! Kau hanya menggangguku saja, _pikirnya jengkel, lalu mengacuhkan Chanyeol sebisa yang ia mampu lakukan. Tapi Chanyeol tak mau menyerah.

"Baek, sebentar saja. Kumohon…"

"Kau fikir duniaku hanya ada kau. Aku juga punya dunia sendiri. Jadi, cepat pergi atau kalau kau mau, tunggu saja aku di gerbang. Aku akan selesai dua jam lagi."

Meski Baekhyun bermaksud berkata dengan nada kasar dan dingin, namun si lelaki berambut hitam itu sepertinya tak menyadari gelagat itu. Pupil matanya berputar, seakan ia merasa begitu gembira.

"Oke, aku tunggu di gerbang. Dua jam lagi, ya!" _Begitu percaya diri. _Baekhyun selalu tertarik pada Chanyeol karena kepercayaan dirinya yang begitu kuat. Tetapi, perlahan, Baekhyun mulai sadar. Waktunya terbuang percuma karena pria itu.

Dia sering membolos, bermain-main, nilainya semakin memburuk karena pria itu. Chanyeol itu bodoh jadi kalau dia mengikuti cara hidup Chanyeol, maka dia juga akan bodoh. Baekhyun memiliki impian tinggi. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria itu hanya menginginkan tujuan yang _simple, selalu bahagia._

"Aku berani jamin, dia tidak akan diterima di Universitas manapun. Dia akan jadi sampah masyarakat."

Salah satu teman sekelasnya membicarakan Chanyeol.

"Ya, bodoh, miskin lagi."

"Tapi, dia cukup tampan. Tinggi lagi!"

"Yang benar saja! Tampan saja tidak bisa hidup dengan baik di Korea! Kau harus punya otak atau uang baru kau akan di akui."

"Tapi jika dia tampan dan menjadi group idol, kurasa kebodohan dan kemiskinannya akan tertutupi, kok."

"Yang benar saja! Group idol? Chanyeol itu tak bisa menyanyi!"

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria itu sudah berlari agar tak mendengarkan cemoohan mereka. Beberapa pria meneriakinya yang lupa menutup pintu. Chanyeol itu bodoh tapi dia tidak tolol. Ia tahu bahwa di belakangnya, beberapa orang menertawakannya. Chanyeol itu kuat. Baekhyun bahkan sempat berfikir, _terbuat dari apa hati pria itu? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh?_

Baekhyun tak tahan mendengar betapa bangga mereka akan dirinya sendiri. Jadi dia pun juga ikut pergi dari sana. Suara gemuruh terdengar. Beberapa mengatainya. Baekhyun mendengarnya tapi toh dia tidak pernah perduli. Baekhyun itu lebih hebat dari mereka. Dan dia percaya itu.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu, Baek!"

Yunho mencegat Baekhyun dengan menarik tangan pria mungil itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun menatapnya lantang. Ia mengakui hal itu tidak sopan. Mengingat status Yunho yang merupakan gurunya, namun dari awal mereka bertemu Baekhyun sudah merasa pria ini memiliki niat yang buruk.

"Latihan belum selesai. Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

"Kenapa tidak bisa, _sonsaengnim?" _

Baekhyun memberikan penekanan pada kata _sonsaengnim, _agar pria itu sadar bagaimana status mereka.

"Kau adalah bagian terpenting dari group. Jika kau pergi, siapa yang akan menjadi suara kedua?"

Jika Yunho sudah seperti ini maka tak ada lagi yang dapat ia katakan, jadi Baekhyun pun menghela nafas dan memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Mereka mengolok-olok sahabatku. Apa _sonsaengnim _fikir aku akan diam dan mendengarkan ocehan mereka?"

Baekhyun hampir memperlihatkan kemarahannya. Tapi kemudian dia dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik. Baekhyun tidak akan menunjukkan pada siapapun perihal emosinya. Kecuali pada Chanyeol. Ya hanya kepada Chanyeol Baekhyun bisa bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Baiklah."

Mulanya Yunho terlihat kecewa, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan kembali dan memberi mereka beberapa nasehat. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kalau kau ingin menemui sahabatmu itu, _just do it! _Aku tidak akan melarangmu."

Baekhyun bahkan tak sempat membalas perkataan Yunho, pria itu sudah berlari ke lorong. Baekhyun merasa bingung. Apakah ia salah menilai Yunho? Mungkin dia memang betul-betul baik. Dan mungkin pria itu seperti guru-guru pada umumnya. Mendidik murid-muridnya dan melakukan hal-hal yang baik untuk murid-muridnya.

Baekhyun kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan sedikit lebih lembut pada Yunho. Pria cantik itu pun membalikkan badannya dan pergi menjauh. Chanyeol sudah menunggunya. Dan ternyata, omongan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak penting!

Bagaimana bisa pria itu menyuruhnya membolos klub hanya karena… ayahnya pulang ke rumah dan Chanyeol mau mengenalkan mereka! Hell no! Sia-sia tadi dia membela Chanyeol, membolos latihan klub dan sekarang, dia dikenalkan oleh ayah Chanyeol. Pria itu sama saja! Ayah Chanyeol itu selalu tersenyum. Seperti tidak ada beban hidup. Santai. Tanpa tujuan.

Pantas saja dia miskin, Baekhyun membatin.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud penting?"

"Tentu saja, Baek! Sudah lama aku tak bertemu ayahku. Biasanya kan dia hanya pulang saat-saat tertentu. Seperti natal. Ulang tahunku. Ulang tahun ibuku. Ulang tahunnya. Tahun baru. Dan—"

"Itu artinya, dia masih sering pulang, bodoh!"

"Ya, sih. Hehe."

"Tidak seperti ayahku. Dia jarang sekali pulang."

Chanyeol mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun, maksudnya menenangkan tapi Baekhyun malah menganggap Chanyeol mengasihaninya. "Tidak perlu mengasihaniku! Aku tidak masalah dia tidak pulang. Yang penting, dia memberiku uang dan fasilitas yang banyak."

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun hanya menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan hal itu. Dia kesepian, tentu saja. Dan dia hampir-hampir membenci ayahnya yang selalu mengabaikannya. Chanyeol terlalu mengerti. Dia tahu seperti apa Baekhyun. Luar dan dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada aku disini."

"Dia harus membalas dengan uang yang banyak."

"Uang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan, Baek."

"Tentu saja kau bisa bicara seperti itu. Kau kan tidak punya uang."

Chanyeol terdiam. Tapi Baekhyun tahu kalau keterdiaman Chanyeol bukan karena tersinggung, tapi lebih kepada dia menyadari ketidak sempurnaannya. Tapi, ternyata Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang diluar ekspetasinya.

"Tanpa uang, aku bisa bahagia. Aku memiliki kedua orangtua yang menyayangiku. Meskipun ayahku sibuk tapi beliau selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk keluarganya di tengah kesibukannya. Ibuku selalu memanjakanku. Menurutku, uang bukan masalah untukku."

"Jangan punya fikiran seperti itu. Kau akan terus-menerus diremehkan orang, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun tulus. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol diremehkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan yang menjalani hidup aku bukan mereka."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, susah bicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya, terserahlah. Tapi gara-gara kau, aku tadi mengabaikan perintah Yunho sonsaengnim."

"Maaf."

"Ya, tidak apa. Lagipula ternyata Yunho pengertian kok. Dia ternyata baik sekali. Kukira dia hanya pengajar yang mau main-main saja. Kan dia anak orang kaya. Tak kusangka, dia mau maju tanpa embel-embel nama ayahnya."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan datar tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan betapa kerennya Yunho itu. Kaya tapi tak mau bergantung kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Sejak saat itu, tampaknya Baekhyun mulai membuka diri untuk Yunho. Pria itu ternyata sangat baik, jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Yunho bukan pria playboy. Hampir tiga bulan mereka dekat dan Baekhyun belum pernah melihat Yunho pergi berkencan dengan gadis manapun. Yunho juga tidak sering menggunakan ponselnya untuk mengirimi seseorang pesan atau apapun.

Dan Baekhyun fikir, kedekatan mereka hanyalah persahabatan antara guru dan juga muridnya. Tapi semua itu terpatahkan karena seuatu hari Yunho secara mengejutkan menyatakan perasaannya. Jelas. Baekhyun menolaknya karena dia adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Dia mencintai Chanyeol, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Jika kau bersamaku, aku akan mendebutkanmu, Baek. Kau memiliki suara yang indah. Dan bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi? Apakah kau tidak lelah dengan pelatihan dan training membosankan itu?"

Itu adalah tawaran Yunho saat Baekhyun menolaknya untuk ketiga kalinya. Rupanya, Yunho tetap tak menyerah. Pria itu tampak gigih berusaha mendapatkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah kegigihannya adalah murni karena rasa cinta ataukah pria itu haya terobsesi padanya?

Baekhyun tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia mulai goyah. Yunho. Pria itu bisa membawanya bersinar. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya siswa biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial. Chanyeol tidak pintar dan dia juga tidak terlalu perduli dengan masa depannya. Bersama dengan Chanyeol hanya membuat Baekhyun berkutat pada hal-hal yang sama berulang kali.

Bersenang-senang, menikmati masa muda. Sedangkan Baekhyun, butuh sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang bersinar. Sesuatu yang menantang. Dan bersama dengan Yunho dia bisa mendapatkan segalanya.

**Baekhyun Prov :**

Kelas matematika sedang berlangsung dan yang kulakukan hanyalah memandang langit lewat jendela. Aku sedang memikirkan tawaran Yunho. Ada kalanya aku juga ingin melihat ke luar sana. Melintasi lebar cakrawala dengan kedua tanganku, terbang ke langit yang tinggi, dan menemukan berbagai macam hal di dunia ini. Pasti menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Aku melirik Chanyeol yang berada di sampingku. Chanyeol tertidur di atas meja dan sepertinya Han sonsaengnim tak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Asal tidak membuat gaduh, biasanya beliau akan membiarkan siswanya tertidur.

Ya. Sistem pengajaran di Korea memang terlalu panjang dan melelahkan. Maka dari itu, banyak guru disini memperbolehkan muridnya untuk istirahat atau makan permen. Dengan catatan mereka tetap mengikuti les tambahan hingga pukul delapan malam.

Aku menatap wajah polos Chanyeol ketika tertidur. Memandanginya dengan seksama. Tampan. Pria itu memang tampan tapi sikapnya-lah yang membuat Chanyeol tampak tak menarik. Banyak wanita-wanita di sekolah mengacuhkannya dan menganggap Chanyeol pria idiot. Mereka hanya belum bisa melihat ketampanan Chanyeol yang tersembunyi dan terkadang, aku berfikir. Apakah Chanyeol memang sengaja menyembunyikan pesonanya?

Aku ingat bagaimana kebiasaannya. Karakter dan bahkan cara dia menatap dunia. Chanyeol itu polos. Bahkan dia bisa terhasut oleh kata-kata sederhana yang diucapkan anak berumur lima tahun.

Dari keluguan yang dimiliki olehnya, hampir dapat dipastikan aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Perasaan yang ada padaku, tak pernah benar-benar tersimpan dalam hatiku. Obsesiku untuk menjadi yang terbaik selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Dan aku pun mulai berubah, kusadari hal itu. Aku melihat Chanyeol bukan sebagai sosok yang kukagumi lagi, namun sosok yang selalu mengganggu jalan kesuksesanku.

Walaupun begitu, aku sebenarnya sadar, bahwa kondisinya begitu buruk. Dia telah mencintaiku begitu lama, dan hanya dalam satu menit, aku pun bisa membuangnya begitu saja.

Apakah ini hanya karena obsesiku yang menghasut alam bawah sadarku? Ataukah memang seharusnya aku membuangnya sejak lama?

"Baekhyun, hari ini kau akan latihan?"

Aku membereskan buku-bukuku dan menoleh. Chanyeol. Pria itu seperti biasa memberi cengiran terbaik andalannya. Cengiran yang jika dulu menghangatkan hatiku, sekarang justru membuatku muak.

"Ya, aku akan pergi latihan. Kau pulanglah."

"Bagaimana jika aku menunggumu?"

"Untuk apa? Mungkin aku akan latihan hingga larut."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu di ruang tunggu perusahaan. Bagaimana? Ijinkan aku menunggumu, ya?"

"Tidak perlu. Kenapa sih?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan di tempat biasa."

"Lain kali kan bisa."

Aku memakai tas ranselku dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih terus berusaha membujukku. Masa bodoh. Aku tidak mau dia terus menggangguku. Memangnya nyaman ketika kita latihan dan seseorang menunggu di perusahaan? Itu merepotkan.

"Aku janji aku tak akan membuat masalah."

"Pulanglah, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh jika ada yang menanyaiku. Dan aku hanya akan duduk diam di sana. Menunggumu saja. Aku janji!"

Aku membalikkan badan dan kutatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kesal, marah dan lelah. Sungguh. Jika aku boleh jujur, aku merasa terganggu dengan sikap bodohnya itu. "Bisa tidak jangan menggangguku! Sehari saja biarkan aku bebas!"

"Baek?"

"Kau seperti parasit! Kau tahu!"

"Aku hanya—"

"Dan berhenti bersikap bodoh, Chanyeol!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan. Kau tidak ingat ini hari ulangtahunku?"

"Apa?"

Bahkan aku lupa dengan itu. Ini dua puluh tujuh November ya? Ulangtahun Chanyeol! Aku menyesal. Aku merasa bersalah sekarang. Tapi sebelum aku menyetujui ajakan makannya, aku merasa ponselku bergetar. Aku membukanya dan menemukan satu pesan. Dari Yunho.

**Kau dimana? Kau tidak latihan?**

Pasti mereka telah menungguku. Guru vocal, orang-orang perusahaan, pasti mereka telah menunggu. Aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku dan menatap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi. Selamat ulang tahun. Katakan saja apa yang kau mau sebagai hadiah. Kirim pesan padaku, lusa aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Sampai jumpa."

Dan aku langsung berlari. Tidak menoleh dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku harus fokus. Ini mimpiku. Dan terkadang, ketika kita meraih impian, tentu kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu kan. Baik itu pengorbanan yang kecil maupun yang besar. Aku sudah memutuskan.

Aku memang mencintai Chanyeol, ya dia yang selama ini menemani hari-hariku yang begitu membosankan. Chanyeol telah memberiku warna di hidupku yang abu-abu. Aku berterima kasih karena itu. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau melepas mimpiku.

Ya, aku sudah memutuskan.

Aku akan memilih Yunho.

.

.

Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan, Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah mengangkat teleponnya. Apalagi membalas pesan Chanyeol. Hidup Baekhyun hanya seputar sekolah dan training. Ditambah dengan Yunho saat hari libur. Baekhyun benar-benar melupakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun mulai menjauhinya. Chanyeol berfikir, mungkin Baekhyun tidak mau diganggu selama masa training atau mungkin Baekhyun hanya terlalu kelelahan. Mereka benar-benar menjauh. Baekhyun yang sengaja menjauh dan Chanyeol yang memberi ruang untuk Baekhyun.

Di kelas, karena mereka satu kelas, terkadang mereka masih mengobrol satu-sama lain. Tapi hanya obrolan biasa. Obrolan basa-basi yang kaku. Chanyeol masih berusaha mempertahankan perasaannya. Bahkan ketika beberapa kali ia melihat Baekhyun lebih memilih menemani Yunho makan di kantin, Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk mengerti. Bagaimanapun Yunho adalah anak dari bos perusahaan tempat Baekhyun training.

Dia juga tak banyak protes saat Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun dan pembantu Baekhyun bilang, Baekhyun sudah dijemput seorang pria. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho.

Chanyeol ingin marah, sungguh, dia kecewa. Tapi mungkin Chanyeol harus instropeksi diri. Mungkin dia yang terlalu membosankan atau apa. Mungkin Chanyeol yang terlalu mengekang Baekhyun. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun. Bukan untuk melepasnya tapi untuk memberi kesempatan Baekhyun untuk berfikir. Baekhyun pasti kembali padanya.

Baekhyun hanya lelah sesaat.

Baekhyun pasti kembali padanya.

"Sebenarnya, Baekhyun pergi kemana, ahjumma?"

Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pembantu Baekhyun. Setelah hampir enam bulan hubungan mereka seperti itu dan Chanyeol selalu diam dan membiarkan, kini Chanyeol harus mendapatkan kepastian. Bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang boleh lelah. Chanyeol juga berhak untuk merasa lelah bukan?

"Aku tidak yakin, Chanyeol. Tapi waktu aku mengantar minuman ke kamar Baekhyun. Tuan muda sedang berbicara di ponsel. Sepertinya menyebut Alberia hotel."

"Alberia? Ahjumma yakin?"

"Ya, Chanyeol. Ahjumma yakin."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, ahjumma."

Dengan perasaan tak menentu, Chanyeol mengambil sepeda keranjangnya lalu mengayuh dengan kecepatan sedang. Menuju hotel yang dimaksud. Semoga dugaannya salah. Semoga… Ya. Semoga. Chanyeol terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu seperti meramalkan mantra. Meskipun hubungan mereka memburuk tapi Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

Baekhyun hanya butuh sendiri tapi Baekhyun pasti masih mencintainya. Ya. Waktu selama bertahun-tahun sejak mereka masih memakai popok sampai mereka berumur enam belas tahun sekarang, pasti masih terlalu berharga untuk dibuang begitu saja. Chanyeol masih mempercayai Baekhyun. Di dalam hatinya, Chanyeol masih mempercayai pria itu. Ya… Chanyeol masih mempercayainya.

"Nonna. Apakah ada reservasi atas nama Baekhyun?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Itu adalah keamanan dan privasi tamu. Saya tidak bisa memberi tahu begitu saja. Maafkan saya."

Chanyeol tahu tentang itu. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol membuka dompetnya dan mencari sesuatu. "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi Anda tidak bisa menyogok saya. Sebanyak apapun itu. Hotel ini memiliki peraturan tersendiri."

Chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya. Dia mendapatkan sesuatu dari dompetnya lalu memberikan kartu itu pada sang resepsionis. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau mengerti?"

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut. Tapi kemudian mengangguk. Ternyata dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Anak dari Park Sunggyo, bos besar dari Park Inc Departement Store. Pemilik Supermarket di beberapa cabang, hotel, bahkan geleri museum tersebar di banyak tempat. Lewat kartu penduduk pria itu beserta passport-nya, sangat jelas bahwa dia adalah anak dari pemilik hotel ini.

"Jadi, apakah kau berubah fikiran, nonna?"

"Tapi…"

"Atau kau ingin dipecat?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. Sesegera mungkin dia mengetik nama yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol dan tidak menemukannya. Chanyeol bernafas lega. Benarkan. Baekhyun-nya tidak mungkin berbuat sampai sejauh itu.

Tapi, baru satu langkah, ia berbalik, Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Dengan panik, Chanyeol kembali ke meja resepsionis dan wajahnya nampak tegang. "Bagaimana kalau reservasi atas nama Jung Yunho?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan kembali mengecek.

"Ya. Ada kamar nomor 1204."

Jantung Chanyeol serasa akan remuk. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Atau mungkin mereka hanya membicarakan mengenai karir bermusik Baekhyun? Ya. Mungkin sajakan mereka pergi ke hotel bersama para staff perusahaan dan membicarakan perjanjian atau semacamnya. Ya. Chanyeol masih mempercayainya.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Tatapannya kosong untuk sesaat. "Bisa berikan aku kunci cadangan kamar itu?"

"Maaf, Tuan tapi tidak bisa."

Chanyeol menggebrak meja resepsionis dengan keras. Rahangnya mengeras. Wajahnya dingin. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar merasa marah. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu berusaha menghadapi segala sesuatu dengan positif dan senyuman. Apapun masalahnya, Chanyeol tersenyum dan berlagak bahagia. Seolah-olah dia tak punya beban untuk hidup.

"Aku tidak hanya memecatmu! Aku bisa meminta ayahku untuk mempailitkan hotel ini dan memecat semua karyawan disini! Jadi, beri aku kunci sekarang atau kau akan mati kucekik, nonna!"

Tangan wanita itu bergetar. Dengan tersendat-sendat, wanita itu menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol. Setelah mendapat kunci cadangan, Chanyeol langsung melesat ke dalam lift. Lift yang bahkan merupakan properti milik ayahnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah kesini dan seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Chanyeol menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin oranglain memandangnya sebagai anak kolongmerat. Chanyeol ingin mendapatkan teman yang tulus, tanpa embel-embel kekuasaan ayahnya. Chanyeol ingin dikenal sebagai Park Chanyeol, bukan sebagai anak dari ayahnya. Dan yang paling utama, kekasih yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Pria idiot yang selalu tersenyum bagai orang tolol. Pria yang berpura-pura miskin yang selalu mendapat pandangan meremehkan. Pria yang selalu diam saat wanita-wanita cekikikan melihatnya. Menertawai sepedanya yang berkarat dan mengeluarkan bunyi aneh jika mengerem.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu perduli tentang pandangan oranglain. Yang Chanyeol percayai, Baekhyun mencintainya dengan tulus, apa adanya dia. Tapi saat ini kenapa pemikiran itu mulai goyah? Kenapa Chanyeol merasa sangat takut sekarang? Tapi jika dia takut, Chanyeol tak akan pernah melihat kebenaran.

"Kumohon, Baek. Kumohon."

Tangan Chanyeol gemetaran. Ketika dia menempelkan kartu card itu di gagang pintu, Chanyeol bisa mendengar samar-samar suara desahan. CLIK! Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, tubuh Chanyeol kaku. Pikirannya blank. Tatapannya kosong dan jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu kerasnya. Debaran yang menyesakkan, bukan debaran menyenangkan saat bibir Baekhyun bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Bukan debaran penuh harap saat dia menunggu jawaban Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. Debaran ini.. menyakitkan. Tubuh Chanyeol menggigil karena terlalu terkejut. Terlalu kecewa. Terlalu marah dan terlalu menyakitkan.

"Baek?"

Gerakan Yunho terhenti. Bisa Chanyeol lihat wajah tegang dan schok Baekhyun disana. Wajah itu penuh dengan peluh. Memerah dan sayu. Dan Chanyeol merasa terhantam hingga ke dasar-dasar. Merasa palu yang menghantam tubuhnya terlalu kuat untuk dilawan hanya dengan teriakan serta kemarahan.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhmu sejauh itu."

Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan suara yang datar nyaris tanpa getaran ekspresi sama sekali. Baekhyun masih terpaku, begitu pula Yunho. Mereka saling berhenti memuaskan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejut yang tidak bisa ditahan-tahan.

"Kita bahkan berciuman hanya bibir yang saling menempel. Tapi kalian berciuman seperti tidak ada hari esok."

Wajah Chanyeol benar-benar dingin. Dan Baekhyun terkejut. Seumur hidupnya, tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol berwajah seperti itu. Pria itu selalu tertawa. Menganggap semua hal adalah candaan dan kebahagiaan. Atau… Baekhyun yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol selama ini?

"Kita putus. Selamat tinggal. Baekhyun."

Dan Chanyeol berbalik, membuka pintu kembali lalu menutupnya dengan bunyi pelan, nyaris tanpa duntuman atau bantingan di pintu. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih diam terpaku.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ca-Cha-Chanyeol."

"Sudahlah."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku akan komplain pada pihak hotel setelah ini."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa wajahnya seperti itu?"

"Apa?"

Yunho bisa melihat kalau tubuh mungil di bawahnya itu bergetar, nyaris mengigil. Yunho berusaha menenangkan dengan cara memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Tapi, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. "Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Yunho, katakan itu bukan Chanyeol. Katakan! Itu pasti oranglain kan?"

"Baek. Itu Chanyeol! Itu Chanyeol!"

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun berseru marah. Dia mendorong tubuh kokoh Yunho sekuat yang ia bisa. Melepas satuan tubuh mereka yang tadinya panas menjadi dingin membeku. Baekhyun masih bergetar dan air mata mulai mengalir perlahan. Wajahnya yang tadi memerah kini berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Bibirnya terbata-bata ketika mengatakan sesuatu.

"Itu pasti bukan Chanyeol. Itu pasti bukan dia."

"Baek. Please!"

"Itu bukan, Chanyeol, brengsek!"

Yunho memeluk tubuh yang sekarang menangis meraung-raung. Yunho tidak tahu. selama enam bulan mereka menjalin hubungan gelap, baru kali ini Yunho melihat kerapuhan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kuat dan dingin. Baekhyun yang tegas dan ketus, menjadi sosok rapuh seperti ini.

Menangis meraung-raung, dan selalu menggumamkan kata yang sama. Itu bukan dia. Itu bukan dia. Meskipun Yunho mendapatkan tubuh Baekhyun, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Yunho memahami perasaan pria ini. Yunho tidak bisa menebak. Apakah Baekhyun menerimanya karena cinta atau karena ingin memanfaatkan kekuasaannya?

Yunho tak tahu.

Sungguh, Yunho tak bisa menebaknya.

"Chanyeol! Hiks. Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun ingat ketika itu, ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa menuju rumah Chanyeol. Pagi tadi Chanyeol tak masuk sekolah. Guru wali mereka mengatakan Chanyeol pindah sekolah ke New York. Semua orang terkejut, perpindahan saat tengah semester adalah sesuatu yang sulit di Korea. Selain karena dokumen yang akan menjadi rumit, pembiayaannya pun pasti akan mahal. Tapi yang ia temukan, rumah Chanyeol yang kosong. Rumah Chanyeol yang gelap gulita. Baekhyun masih bisa menahannya. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Masih ada harapan. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak membalas email dan nomornya mati tapi masih ada Minho. Ya. baekhyun akan menanyakannya besok.

.

.

"Chanyeol, benar-benar pindah?"

Minho melirik Baekhyun selama lima detik tapi kemudian mengacuhkannya. Ia lebih memilih membaca buku daripada membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baginya, Baekhyun iru racun. Pria murahan yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tanya, Chanyeol benar-benar pindah?"

Semua orang yang ada di kelas, menunggu jawaban Minho.

Semua orang penasaran. Apalagi Chanyeol pindah ke New York? Pria miskin yang selalu menggunakan sepeda butut berkarat, pindah sekolah ke New York? Baekhyun memang terkejut tapi itu kemarin. Tepatnya, saat Yuno melakukan komplain dan pihak hotel mengatakan kebenaran yang mengejutkan.

Kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu?

Apa karena rumah mereka sederhana dan sikap mereka yang ramah? Mengaburkan pengertian tentang seorang kolongmerat pada umumnya? Ya. Baekhyun selalu beranggapan bahwa orang kaya selalu sombong, selalu pamer dan lain-lain. Tapi itu semua tidak ada di keluarga Park. Ibu Chanyeol adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Meskipun cantik tapi penampilannya sangat sederhana. Tuan Park apalagi. Dia sangat ramah. Penampilannya tidak tampak seperti seorang pemilik dan Presiden beberapa perusahaan terkemuka di Korea.

Baekhyun benar-benar tertipu mentah-mentah.

Dan Baekhyun fikir, Minho tahu segalanya. Karena Minho adalah satu-satunya sahabat terbaik Chanyeol. Yang selalu Baekhyun anggap sebagai orang miskin jilid kedua. Minho tidak pernah menyukainya. Baekhyun yakin, Minho selalu memanas-manasi Chanyeol untuk meninggalkannya.

Dan sekarang, itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Ya, seperti yang kau dengar. Di New York."

"Kau tahu Chanyeol siapa?"

"Tahu."

"Kenapa dia tak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Karena dia ingin kau tulus mencintainya."

"Tapi kau tahu!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima. Minho menutup bukunya yang sejak tadi dia baca. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan nyalang yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku juga awalnya tidak tahu. Hingga aku terlilit hutang lalu Chanyeol membantuku. Dia merasa aku tulus. Karena itu Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Baekhyun terpaku.

"Dan menganggapku tidak tulus?"

"Dia menganggapmu tulus, brengsek!" Minho berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Matanya berapi-api dan wajahnya mengeras. Tak perduli jika semua teman-teman sekelas bisa mendengar teriakannya. Malah bagus. Biar mereka semua tahu betapa menjijikkannya mereka.

"Dia selalu menganggapmu tulus! Tapi Chanyeol hanya belum memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya padamu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Baekhyun terdiam, dia tak tahu. Dia tak tahu apapun tentang Chanyeol. Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah mereka teman semasa kecil? Tapi kenapa Baekhyun tak tahu apapun?

"Karena kau lebih sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri! Lebih sibuk dengan mimpi omong kosongmu itu! Lebih sibuk berselingkuh! Kau menyakitinya! Kau membuatnya hancur! Puas kau sekarang!"

Baekhyun menunduk. Air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahan, tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Air mata yang ia sangka akan mongering karena semalaman dia menangis, ternyata tak juga mengering. Nama Chanyeol terlalu menyakitkan untuk di dengar.

"Dan kalian—" Minho mengalihkan pandangan sinisnya ke arah teman sekelasnya yang lain. Yang kini bisa Minho lihat betapa konyolnya wajah mereka sekarang. Merasa bersalah? Menyesal?

"Kalian mengatakan Chanyeol itu tolol? Idiot? Bodoh? Kalian tidak tahu nilai raportnya kan? Nilai rapotnya sembilan! Chanyeol fasih berbahasa Inggris dan mandarin. Guru-guru privat Chanyeol gajinya lebih besar ketimbang pakaian-pakaian mewah kalian."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani menginstrupsi perkataan Minho. Dan Minho masih belum puas melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Chanyeol bukannya sengaja berpura-pura bodoh tapi dia hanya tidak mau menunjukkannya. Tapi kalian, semena-mena menghinanya idiot."

Terdengar suara tangisan wanita. Minho tahu wanita itu. Wanita yang sering bergosip di belakang Chanyeol.

"Dia pergi ke New York setelah berbicara dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya memang punya banyak bisnis disana dan dia mengajak Chanyeol untuk pergi dari Korea. Tapi Chanyeol masih betah disini. Betah dengan pacar tukang selingkuh dan betah dengan teman-teman munafik seperti kalian."

Minho mengambil bukunya dan menggendong tas ranselnya. Persetan! Minho ingin membolos hari ini. Dia masih terpukul dengan perselingkuhan Baekhyun dan kepergian Chanyeol, sahabat terbaiknya.

"Chanyeol… Pria bodoh itu. Menyayangi kalian dengan tulus. Kalian yang seperti sampah. Kalian yang bahkan lebih miskin, lebih bodoh dan lebih hina dibanding Chanyeol."

Dan Minho pergi, meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tampak begitu terpukul. Terlebih Baekhyun. Bocah mungil itu jatuh terduduk dengan tangisan dan dada yang sesak. Baekhyun menyesal. Lebih dari itu, Baekhyun merasa hancur. Kenapa dia baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol begitu berharga setelah pria itu pergi dari sisinya?

**TBC**

**Review plis… ^^ Jika reviewnya banyak, besok aku update. Jadi review ya. **


	7. Chapter 7

REWIND

0O0

(TWO SHOOT)

(It's ending..)

.

.

PAIR : CHANBAEK

CAST : BYUN BAEKHYUN, PARK CHANYEOL, XI LUHAN, MANAGER (It's OC), OH SEHUN.

GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT, DRAMA, FANTASY, AND MYSTERY (A little).

0o0

0o0

NO FLAME! NO COPY! AND NO SIDERS!

ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR, so..

ENJOY, GUYS..

0O0

CHAPTER 2 (ENDING).

Langit malam kota Seoul benar-benar pekat. Dinginnya malam natal menembus hingga minus delapan belas derajat celcius. Berkali-kali aku mengeratkan mantelku. Berkali-kali aku menghembuskan nafas dan berkali-kali itu pula uap putih keluar dari mulutku. Ini adalah tahun ke tujuh sejak hari itu. Hari dimana Chanyeol menghilang dan membuatku lupa kapan terakhir kalinya aku pernah merasa begitu bahagia.

Aku merasa hampa. Ini adalah malam natal. Jika dulu Chanyeol akan mengajakku menonton parade di sungai Han, sekarang semua berubah. Selama tujuh tahun ini aku selalu merayakan natal dengan melakukan konser di atas panggung. Aku kesepian hingga rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

Tujuh tahun kulewati tanpanya. Ya, Tuhan. Seperti inikah rasa sakit? Apakah ini karma untukku? Aku belum terbiasa, Ya, Tuhan. Mungkin bagi orang-orang, tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama dan waktu yang bisa menyembuhkan segala macam bentuk patah hati dan juga luka. Tapi itu salah. Aku masih membutuhkan dia. Disampingku dengan tawanya yang menyejukkan.

"Baek, kau tidak kedinginan?"

Seseorang membenahi kancing mantelku yang terlepas. Dia manajerku. Satu-satunya temanku. Satu-satunya yang memperlakukanku seperti manusia. "Kenapa diluar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang melihatmu. Setidaknya gunakan masker agar kau tidak dikenali."

"Aku hanya bosan menunggu di dalam mobil."

"Tapi disini dingin."

"Kau sudah dapat ayamnya?"

"Belum, Baek. Karena natal kita kesulitan pesan antar dan banyak toko yang tutup. Sekarang kita masuk. Kau sudah benar-benar membeku. Tubuhmu dingin sekali."

"Tapi kau belum mendapat ayamnya."

"Kita ke apartement saja. Aku akan memasak."

Aku mengangguk. Membiarkan manajer membimbingku masuk ke dalam van. Dia satu-satunya orang yang menemaniku di malam natal. Keluargaku tak pernah perduli padaku. Dulu. Dulu sekali Chanyeol-lah yang selalu menemaniku. Aku menganggap kehadirannya adalah suatu kewajaran dan memang seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi, sekarang, aku sadar. Bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah suatu kewajaran. Ia adalah hadiah dari Tuhan. Dan ketika aku sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Aku kemarin membeli majalah itu, Baek," kata hyung sambil menunjuk sebuah majalah yang ada di dashboard mobil. Manajer masih mengemudi dan aku mengambil majalah itu. Majalah bisnis ternyata.

"Ada Chanyeol disana. Jadi aku membelinya."

Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini. Saat rindu kembali datang. Dan jantungku berdetak keras karena terlalu sesak. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku melempar majalah itu ke jok dan lebih memilih menatap langit malam di balik jendela.

"Maaf. Baek. Tidak seharusnya aku—"

"Tidak apa."

Aku menatap langit dan membiarkan rasa rinduku membeku. Terkadang, dengan menatap langit, aku bisa merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu ibarat kelam malam yang menentramkan sekaligus kegelapan.

Dua sisi yang memberiku ketenangan sekaligus rasa sakit.

"Tadi Yunho mengirimkanmu bunga. Dia mengatakan selamat atas kemenanganmu. Dan dia memberi pesan agar kau mengambil cuti. Kau terlalu memforsir dirimu sendiri."

Aku terdiam. Tak berkomentar. Sejak kepergian Chanyeol, Yunho memang menepati janjinya. Dia mendebutkanku. Hanya sebatas itu. Tapi kerja kerasku-lah yang menjadikanku nomor satu. Ketika laguku menang di semua program musik, aku selalu menyebut namanya.

Aku memberi pidato, tersenyum pada fans dan menyebut nama Yunho serta nama perusahaan. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku? Lebih dari hancur. Mulut kotorku menyebut namanya seolah dialah orang paling berpengaruh dalam karirku. Aku muak. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah. Aku mengorbankan pria paling berharga dalam hidupku untuk meraih semua ini. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa menyerah. Tidak sekarang.

"Kau sudah membuka berita online hari ini?"

"Belum."

"Buka tablet itu. Kau harus membacanya."

Aku menurut. Mengambil tablet dan membuka koneksi internet. Ternyata hanya artikel sampah. Artikel ini sudah beberapa hari memenuhi portal berita online. Artikel tentang Yunho. Pria yang sampai saat ini masih begitu aku benci sepenuh hatiku.

"Wartawan masih menganggapmu sebagai orang ketiga kandasnya hubungan Yunho dan istrinya. Bahkan media Tiongkok mengatakan kau terlihat beberapa kali makan malam dengannya."

"Aku makan malam bersama staff juga."

"Kau tahu sendiri media."

"Ya, tentu. Media itu kan sampah."

Aku men-scroll di bagian kolom komentar.

Semua komentar menyudutkanku. Menjulukiku rubah. Pria penggoda. Gay menjijikkan dan bahkan pelacur. Jika kalian fikir aku akan menangis karena komentar semacam itu, maka kalian salah. Yang bisa membuatku menangis selama bertahun-tahun hanyalah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?"

"Tentu saja."

Ngomong-ngomong soal Yunho. Ternyata dia tak lebih dari seorang pria brengsek. Aku hanya salah satu dari korbannya. Sejak dia diangkat menjadi CEO Perusahaan, sikapnya makin menjadi-jadi. Dia meniduri calon artis dengan iming-iming akan di debutkan. Benar-benar brengsek. Dia menjadi guru musik di sekolah juga semata-mata untuk menjeratku. Tentu saja. Aku satu-satunya training yang berbakat ketika itu.

Perusahaan pasti akan tetap mendebutkanku meskipun memakan waktu yang lama. Tapi Yunho, dia mendekatiku agar bisa meniduriku dengan iming-iming palsunya. Itulah sebabnya aku membencinya. Membencinya hingga terkadang, aku punya niat untuk membunuhnya.

Tapi tentu saja aku tak mau mengotori tanganku dengan darah kotornya. Dia yang menipuku. Dia yang membuangku. Bukan berarti aku menginginkan dia disisiku. Aku bahkan memutuskan hubungan kami dan menjauhinya setelah debut. Yunho memang tidak mencintaiku. Dia mencampakkanku. Menikahi wanita lain yang memang setara dengannya. Cantik, seksi dan juga kaya. Artis senior yang dulu dipuja karena film-film panasnya di Tiongkok.

Sungguh kelakuannya seperti binatang. Terkadang aku ingin muntah ketika terpaksa menghadiri rapat dengan dia ada disana. Aku benar-benar mual dan aku alergi padanya. Mengingat dialah yang menodaiku, membuatku selalu jijik pada diriku sendiri. Bahkan sudah tujuh tahun berlalu tapi rasa benci dan rasa mualku tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Perusahaan sudah menentukan jadwal. Minggu ini kau akan menjadi bintang tamu di Hello, Im Man. Konsepnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kau akan ditantang dengan permainan ala militer. Kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

"Perusahaan sudah menentukan. Aku tidak bisa menolak kan."

"Kau benar. Ingat. Jangan memasang wajah datar. Karena ini variety show keluarga. Kau harus selalu tersenyum."

Variety show, ya? Mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol. Sekarang aku tahu. Bahwa berpura-pura bahagia itu benar-benar melelahkan. Apakah dulu Chanyeol juga mengalaminya?

"Oh iya, besok kita akan berpesta. Kau tahu kan kau jadi ambassador Etude House?"

"Ya, aku ingat, hyung."

"Aku akan mengambil jasmu nanti."

"Besok pagi saja. Sekarang kita pulang saja. Aku lelah."

"Oh. Oke."

Besok, ya? Baekhyun menatap salju-salju yang turun menghujani jendela mobilnya. Managernya bilang, ada kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya.. terlalu takut.

0o0

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun akhirnya tiba. Ia gugup luar biasa. Hyungnya terus-menerus menceramahinya untuk bersikap biasa. Bagaimanapun tujuan utama mereka adalah masalah pekerjaan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa berdebarnya. Rasa bahagia, rasa takut dan juga rindu. Segalanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Baekhyun itu acuh. Ia jarang memperhatikan tamu-tamu ketika dia berada di dalam sebuah pesta. Tetapi pengecualian ketika malam ini. Baekhyun memperhatikan para tamu untuk mencari sosok yang selama ini ada di dalam hatinya. Dengan jantung yang berdebar dan tangan menggigil karena gugup, Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah pintu besar bertahtahkan emas kuning di pinggirannya.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun. Tapi perhatian para tamu lain juga sama. Perhatian itu ditujukan pada seorang wanita yang berdiri di sana. Baekhyun ikut memperhatikan wanita itu. Wanita itu kecil, anggun dan menarik perhatian. Dia memakai mantel Black Diamond berbulu yang bisa Baekhyun pastikan itu sangat mahal. Rancangan desainer terkenal. Sepatu warna putih sesuai dengan bulu putih halusnya yang harganya mungkin seminggu gaji Baekhyun menyanyi di atas panggung. Pasti wanita itu sangat kaya.

Tak berapa lama, semua tamu kembali melihat ke arah pintu.

DEG!

Selama sedetik, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Benarkah itu Chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak memalingkan pandangannya meskipun ingin. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke arah pria yang ia duga sebagai Chanyeol. Detakan jantung Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Detakan yang sama ketika Chanyeol menciumnya. Ketika Chanyeol menyatakan cinta. Detakan penuh rasa haru dan detakan menyenangkan.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi kehangatan hati Baekhyun berubah menjadi rasa sesak saat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah wanita cantik tadi. Wanita itu secara terang terangan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Mereka saling mengenal? Kenapa mereka tampak dekat? Apakah wanita itu kekasih Chanyeol? Baekhyun menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan cukup baik. Ia memandang kedua orang itu. Wanita misterius dan pria yang ia cintai.

Chanyeol tumbuh lebih tinggi semenjak terakhir Baekhyun melihatnya. Baekhyun ingin berbicara banyak, banyak sekali. Meminta maaf. Menanyakan kabarnya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja. Atau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya terus bergema dalam kepala Baekhyun. Apakah kau sudah menikah? Apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Dan apakah kau membenciku?

Tapi, Baekhyun takut. Takut Chanyeol akan menolaknya. Chanyeol memang berbeda. Jauh berbeda. Tak ada lagi cengiran atau tawa lebarnya. Yang ada hanya tatapan tajam dan wajah dingin ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu pada pria-pria tua disampingnya. Baekhyun menggigil, menjalar di seluruh tulang-tulangnya. Merasakan betapa menakutkannya pesta ini. Pesta terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak. Tak menyangka bahwa tatapan mereka akan bertemu secepat ini. Baekhyun belum siap. Bahkan mungkin Chanyeol pun belum siap. Tapi melihat tatapan datarnya, mungkin Chanyeol tak menganggap ini sesuatu yang perlu dilebih-lebihkan. Dia menatap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Tatapannya terlalu datar. Apakah dia benar Chanyeol? Rasanya sakit. Baekhyun bahkan lebih memilih jika Chanyeol memukul atau berteriak keras padanya. Sungguh. Itu masih lebih baik. Dan, untuk sesaat, Baekhyun tak dapat bernafas. Mata dinginnya masih menatap Baekhyun dengan alis yang lebih menawan dari terakhir Baekhyun ingat.

Alis Chanyeol jauh lebih tegas dan lebih tebal. Wajahnya semakin dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu. Metamorfosisnya terlampau cepat, terlalu indah.

Baekhyun gemetar ketika sedikit demi sedikit Chanyeol mulai menghampirinya. Sambil memasang wajah dingin yang membuat seluruh persendian Baekhyun terasa lemas, Chanyeol berdiri dua belas centi tepat di depannya. Terlalu dekat hingga Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah sempurnanya yang menawan.

Jidatnya tinggi dan indah. Rambut hitamnya tertata dengan begitu rapi di samping pelipisnya. Chanyeol.. Dia begitu tampan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam keheningan yang menusuk.

"Hai, Baekhyun."

"H-hai, Chanyeol. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

Baekhyun tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Tatapan dinginnya membuat Baekhyun ragu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk, menyetabilkan segala detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Kau baru mendapat daessang, bukan? Selamat ya, Baekhyun."

Suara dingin itu menyentak segala keluh kesah Baekhyun. Kali ini Chanyeol menatapnya penuh dengan kehangatan, sama seperti dulu. Baekhyun terpaku untuk sesaat.

"T-terima kasih.."

Sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, seorang wanita—yang tadi dilihat Baekhyun di depan pintu, berjalan mendekati mereka. Rambut pirangnya bersinar terang. Seakan tak cukup dengan kecantikan bonekanya, sikapnya juga anggun dan mempesona.

"Kenapa anda ada disini?"

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Baekhyun."

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Matanya menyelidik, seakan menilai seluruh penampilan Baekhyun. Dari atas ke bawah terus seperti itu membuat Baekhyun risih. "Dia penyanyi solo itu kan? Anda mengenalnya?"

"Ya. Dia temanku di SMA dulu."

"Oh. Begitu."

Wanita itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak ramah. Oh jadi wanita ini memiliki etitude yang buruk? Baekhyun membatin, tak suka.

"Lebih baik, anda menemui Math. Sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan saham Perusahaan."

Wanita itu terlihat jelas menggoda Chanyeol. Tangan mulusnya dilingkarkan di lengan kokoh Chanyeol lalu suaranya dibuat-buat dengan suara menjijikkan.

"Oke. Aku akan kesana."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar. Lalu menunduk sekedar formalitas.

Baekhyun masih melihat punggung tegap Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang di antara para tamu undangan. Hati Baekhyun sakit sekali. Chanyeol-nya telah berubah. Itu bukan lagi Chanyeol yang dulu.

Pesta berlangsung meriah. Baekhyun yang merupakan ambassador, mulai memperkenalkan produknya. Beberapa undangan nampak sibuk dengan rekan bisnisnya masing-masing. Tamu-tamu disana benar-benar ekslusif. Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang terus berbicara dengan orang-orang penting yang ada di Korea. Dia dan gadis itu terlihat profesional. Tak terlihat sekalipun sang gadis merayu Chanyeol di tengah pembicaraan mereka.

Jadi wanita itu adalah seketarisnya?

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul seorang pria menghampiri Chanyeol. Tak tahu aturan. Dia menghampiri Chanyeol saat pria itu masih sibuk membahas sesuatu. Tapi anehnya, Chanyeol tak terlihat marah. Dia justru tersenyum lembut dan mengenalkan pria itu ke relasi-relasi bisnisnya.

Siapa sih pria itu? Baekhyun mengernyit. Tidak tahu aturan. Baekhyun merasa tak asing dengan pria itu. Tapi ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu dimana.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Pria itu tersenyum manis padanya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Apa mereka saling kenal?

"Baekhyun!"

Pria itu menghampiri Baekhyun sambil terus menggandeng lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengacuhkan denyutan nyeri di ulu hatinya.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Aku Luhan!"

"A-apa?"

Luhan? Pria ini, Luhan? Bukankah dulu Luhan itu sangat manis? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia seperti ini? Penampilannya terlihat berantakan. Benar-benar seperti terror. Rambutnya berantakan. Tubuhnya pun terlihat mengerikan: seperti dia memiliki berat badan sembilah puluh atau seratus kilogram. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa mengenalinya. Luhan.. Ia terlihat seperti bulldozer.

"Kau tampak mengerikan," kata Baekhyun begitu saja. Baekhyun itu memang seperti itu. Selalu mengatakan apa yang ia rasa. Dan itu belum berubah sampai sekarang. Memang begitulah tabiatnya.

Luhan terkejut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jari di ujung kemeja. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah, ya, Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tertawa. Tapi entah kenapa tawa Chanyeol begitu menyakiti hati Baekhyun.

"Selalu memandang rendah oranglain. Itu dirimu, kan, Baekhyun?"

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Luhan.. Kau memandang rendah dia kan?"

Baekhyun mendecih, kenapa Chanyeol malah membela Luhan. Memangnya salah kalau ia bicara seperti itu? Luhan kan memang mengerikan. Dia sangat gemuk sekarang.

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan kok."

"Tapi, oranglain tidak sepertimu. Mereka—"

"Mereka menyimpannya dalam hati. Menurutmu, mana yang lebih menyakitkan. Aku yang mengatakannya terang-terangan, atau mereka yang bisanya hanya berkomentar di belakang."

Chanyeol diam. Tatapannya menajam.

"Kau tidak harus mengatakan dia mengerikan, bukan?"

"Lalu aku harus mengatakan kalau dia itu gendut? Apa bedanya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kau pasti belum memiliki kekasih karena sikap burukmu itu. Tidak ada yang betah denganmu selain aku kan?"

Baekhyun diam. Mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol yang begitu menyakitkan. Itu fakta memang. Tidak ada yang betah dengan sifat buruk Baekhyun selain Chanyeol. Tapi apa Chanyeol harus mengatakan terang-terangan seperti itu?

"Kau keterlaluan, Chanyeol."

"Keterlaluan?" Sahut Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Baekhyun merasa matanya kembali memanas.

"Apa kau tersinggung? Itulah yang kau lakukan selama ini. Kau bisa merasakannya kan? Rasa sakit akibat perkataan ketusmu selama ini. Aku hanya membantu menyadarkanmu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau itu egois. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan oranglain, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menatap tepat ke mata Baekhyun.

"Ada kalanya, keindahan itu menipu. Kau itu indah, kau itu sempurna. Tapi aku akan lebih memilih itik buruk rupa dibanding putri cantik dengan segala kemewahannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengelus rambut Luhan dan merapikan bajunya yang agak kusut.

"Ka-kalian?"

"Ya. Luhan adalah kekasihku."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. Tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Baekhyun tidak terima. Jika saja Luhan adalah seorang gadis cantik nan seksi yang angkuh, sombong, dan menyebalkan, Baekhyun malah bisa menerimanya. Baekhyun akan membenci Luhan sebanyak yang ia mau. Membencinya karena memang dia lebih baik dari Baekhyun. Tapi nyatanya, Luhan adalah seorang yang buruk rupa. Seseorang yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan tapi bisa menggantikan posisinya.

"Kau memang sakit, Baekhyun."

DEG!

Sudah cukup. Nyeri sekali rasanya. Bibir Baekhyun bergetar menahan tangis. Sekarang, apakah ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Ini tidak seperti dongeng-dongeng yang biasa Baekhyun baca. Bahwa seorang putri akan jatuh ke pelukan sang pangeran seperti Chanyeol. Pangeran harus selalu bersama dengan sang angsa cantik. Benarkan?

"Kau hanya peran antagonis, Baekhyun. Bukanlah sang putri."

Cukup, Chanyeol! Cukup!

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap hampa. Menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dengan segala rasa sakit yang menyesakkan.

Baekhyun pikir, dengan meraih mimpi, ia bisa merasa bahagia. Tapi ternyata selama ini Baekhyun salah. Meraih mimpi tanpa Chanyeol terasa begitu kosong. Berulang kali Baekhyun mencoba membuka hati untuk pria lain.

Tapi, pia-pria itu mendekatinya hanya karena fisiknya. Mereka awalnya memuja, tapi setelah mereka bosan, mereka akan membuangnya seperti ban bekas. Orang-orang yang mengaku fans adalah orang-orang yang mengoloknya jika bobot Baekhyun naik. Mereka hanya mau menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang sempurna layaknya boneka Barbie.

Kaki Baekhyun terasa begitu lemas. Ia terduduk di lantai dan segalanya buram oleh air mata.

"Baekhyun! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap sang manager yang tampak begitu panik. Hatinya sudah hancur. Segala harapannya lebur. Tak ada lagi harapan.

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

"Hyung.."

"Ya, kenapa, Baek?"

"Ayo, kita liburan. Aku lelah. Lelah sekali."

0o0

0o0

Aku berencana menenangkan diri selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Aku hanya bersama manajerku. Siapa lagi yang bisa kupercayai selain dia? manajerku itu baik. Baik sekali. Satu saja kekurangannya. Dia itu berisik. Kalau diingat-ingat, dia itu mirip dengan Chanyeol. Selalu berkomentar apapun yang aku lakukan.

Tapi, yang paling membekas dari semua ceramahnya adalah tentang kewarasanku. Manajerku bilang, aku harus ditemani seseorang agar tak menenggak obat anti depresan. Katanya, aku bisa gila kalau tidak mencari pacar secepatnya. Tentu saja aku bisa jadi gila. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun. Pacar? Mereka semua mendekatiku karena memiliki tujuan. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus.

Keluargaku? Mereka hanya menelpon saat natal, atau saat aku berulang tahun. Mereka bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat saat aku mendapat penghargaan. Tapi toh, aku sudah terbiasa. Menjalani hari-hariku yang sepi tanpa siapapun disisiku. Aku memang tolol. Aku baru menyadari betapa berartinya Chanyeol setelah ia pergi dari sisiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?"

Manajerku datang membawa sekantung belanjaan. Ia membuka kulkas dan menaruh berbagai sayuran disana. Manajerku itu healthy-freak. Ia terus-menerus menjejaliku sayuran warna-warni, protein, tanpa lemak sama sekali. Dia bilang itu bagus untuk diet.

Dan yah, bertahun-tahun aku menjalani diet karena aku harus tampil sempurna di depan mereka. Mereka mengatakan mereka adalah fans. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa menerimaku apa adanya.

"Kau tidak berbuat aneh-aneh kan hari ini?"

Aku tidak mengindahkan apapun perkataannya. Daun cokelat mati yang menutupi halaman tampak lebih menarik bagiku. Daun itu sama sepertiku. Kering—terbuang jika tidak dibutuhkan. Mereka semua membuangku seperti daun kering yang mati.

"Kau tahu, aku merinding setiap melihat tempat itu. Danau itu suram sekali."

Manajerku memakaikan jaket tebal di kedua bahuku. Perlakuannya yang hangat membuatku merasa sedikit rileks. "Anginnya kencang. Sebaiknya kau tutup jendelanya."

"Jangan, hyung," ucapku pelan. Manajerku menghela nafas, mungkin sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang menjadi keinginanku. "Baiklah. Tapi pakai jaketnya."

Aku mengangguk. Memakai jaket pemberian hyung dan memeluknya erat. Udara memang dingin, mungkin karena ini musim gugur. Tapi meskipun rasanya kulitku mulai menggigil, aku masih betah melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar. Rumput-rumput yang tinggi menjulang sampai sebatas danau yang baru kusadari ada disana. Rumah ini memang menyeramkan, pantas saja hyung agak takut.

"Aku ingin cerita, Baek," Hyung duduk disampingku sambil mengeratkan pegangan kaus mantelnya. Entah dia dingin atau merasa gugup, aku tidak tahu. "Tapi, janji ya, jangan takut."

Mata hitam pekatnya penuh antisipasi.

Aku hanya menganguk, mengiyakan.

"Kita sampai disini lima hari yang lalu, iya kan?"

"Yah.."

"Dan lima hari berturut-turut, aku selalu bermimpi. Mimpinya aneh, tapi yang jelas, aku bermimpi."

Aku tidak bisa menangkap maksud perkataannya, jadi aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Semua orang bermimpi, hyung," kataku tersenyum.

"Tapi, ini lain, Baek. Aku jarang bermimpi. Ditempat manapun saat kita menginap. Luar negri sekalipun, aku jarang bermimpi. Tapi, ketika kita disini, aku terus mengalaminya. Tidak hanya di malam hari. Saat aku tidur siang, bahkan sore, aku selalu bermimpi."

Aku diam sebentar.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Entah. Tidak jelas, kebanyakan tentang aku yang menyetir mobil atau melakukan hal-hal yang pernah kulakukan. Tapi, pernah juga aku bermimpi sedang duduk menatap jendela seperti yang tengah kau lakukan saat ini. Dan di rumah ini, di jendela ini. Tidakkah itu aneh?"

Angin dingin membuatku merinding. Kukira hanya aku yang mengalaminya. Ternyata hyung juga mengalaminya. Sedikit bimbang di awal, tapi kemudian aku merasa bahwa memberitahu hyung adalah yang paling baik. Aku akhirnya bercerita soal mimpiku juga. Mimpi tentang masa laluku, tentang keluargaku. Tentang Chanyeol dan tentang rumah ini.

"Aish! Aku benar-benar ingin pulang, Baek," kata hyung, suaranya bergetar. Tidak seperti biasa yang selalu lugas dan tegas menghadapi situasi semacam apapun. "Aku benci tempat ini. Ini mengingatkanku akan kenangan buruk."

"Kenangan buruk?"

"Ya. Aku pernah mengalami trauma karena kecelakaan. Itu sudah lama sekali tapi mimpi itu mengingatkanku pada kenangan itu."

"Ya, tentang Chanyeol juga. Ia kenangan yang menyakitkan. Tapi bukan kenangan buruk."

"Makanya, kita lebih baik—"

"Tidak," gumamku nyaris seperti bisikan. Tapi hyung pasti mendengarkanku. "Hanya disini, aku bisa menenangkan diri, hyung. Hanya dua minggu. Aku janji.."

"Yah, itu terserahmu sajalah," hyung menghela nafas. "Mungkin kau benar-benar ingin rileks. Kuharap itu hanya kebetulan saja," kata hyung sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Aku akan memasak makan malam. Kalau sudah puas mengintip daun, jangan lupa tutup jendelanya. Nanti orang bisa masuk."

Aku mengangguk. Kembali menoleh untuk melihat ke luar jendela. Melalui pepohonan, aku bisa melihat burung-burung mengitari danau. Aku memandang mereka lebih dari satu kali, dan mereka benar-benar sedang mengitari danau itu.

"Hyung?"

"Ya, ada apa, Baek?"

Rasanya, ingin sekali bertanya, apakah wajar kalau burung mengitari sesuatu? Tapi kemudian kuurungkan. Hyung itu sedikit penakut dibalik umur tua dan wajah premannya. Jadi aku menyimpan pertanyaanku sendiri. Mungkin, memang itu sering terjadi, pikirku.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Hanya ingin memanggil."

Hyung tidak berkomentar lagi. Mungkin ia sudah hafal tabiatku yang memang sedikit aneh. "Baek, tutup jendelanya."

Aku menutup jendela dan hyung menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Udara memang agak dingin saat malam. Aku mengambil sandwich isi bayam lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tak buruk, bahkan menurutku hyung pintar sekali memasak.

Esoknya, udara seperti biasa, hangat namun angin mulai berhembus kencang. Aku naik ke kamarku dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur. Aku tak tidur atau apa pun. Aku hanya menatap langit-langit selama lebih dari satu jam. Semua hal liar melintas di benakku. Seperti sebuah mimpi, hanya aku sudah bangun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol."

Mataku mulai mengantuk. Dan saat itulah, mimpi itu kembali datang.

Di suatu pagi, saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku melihat ibu dan ayah saling membentak satu sama lain. Mereka bertengkar hebat entah karena apa. Sejak saat itu, pertengkaran demi pertengkaran membuat mentalku agak terganggu. Aku tak berbicara sepatah kata kepada siapa pun selama berminggu-minggu. Ayah semakin menyalahkan ibu. Ia bilang, ibu tidak becus mendidikku.

Aku sedih, bahkan di dalam mimpiku, aku sering bermain boneka lalu berbicara dengan boneka. Tentang kesedihanku, tentang segalanya. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah melakukan itu. Semuanya terasa sunyi, terasa begitu hampa.

Hingga dia datang. Dan menjadi teman baik karena dia terus mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Dia tetangga yang berisik tapi kami benar-benar dekat saat itu.

Saat pertama bertemu, Chanyeol itu sedikit gemuk. Dia gemar mengoleksi hewan-hewan aneh. Tapi karena kegemarannya itulah, aku jadi penyayang binatang hingga kini.

"Kau tahu, Luhan, tidak?"

Chanyeol meniup gelembung sabunnya. Mengarahkan padaku dan tertawa saat mengenai wajahku. Aku berdecak, memaki tapi Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Luhan?" tanyaku, pura-pura antusias.

"Dia sangat manis," Chanyeol menghela napas, meletakkan gelembung sabunnya di bawah kursi lalu tertawa.

"Dia kan cowok, masa manis?"

"Yah, tapi dia benar-benar baik. Luhan memiliki hati yang lembut," katanya. Chanyeol tersenyum, manis sekali. "Saat mereka membully-ku, Luhan membelaku. Dia kecil tapi berani sekali."

Aku mendengus.

"Luhan itu brandal."

"Dia selalu melindungiku, Baek.."

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol mengerang. Menubrukkan badannya yang gemuk di badanku yang memang sudah terlentang di kasur.

Aku mengaduh, Chanyeol berat.

"Menyingkir, bodoh."

Dia tertawa, tawanya masih begitu murni. Bukan tawa paksaan, yang baru aku sadari bahwa dia melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Di dalam mimpi, kami mengobrol selama berjam-jam. Sampai ibu masuk kamar dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pulang. Kami berpelukan. Kami tertawa bersama-sama—seolah tidak ada beban sama sekali.

Kami membuat janji bahwa kami akan selalu bersama-sama pada saat natal atau hari ulang tahun. Dan saat mengingat kenangan itu, aku bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya. Ini hanya mimpi. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya?

.

.

"Baek, kau tidak mau masuk SMP yang sama denganku?"

Ini adalah saat kami berumur sebelas tahun. Chanyeol sedang duduk di sampingku. Seperti biasa, ia akan masuk ke kamar tanpa ijin lalu mengeluh tentang apapun yang menjadi masalahnya. Ia mulai merengek tapi tak ada reaksi dariku. Aku ingat ketika itu, aku sedang kesal. Chanyeol terus menyuruhku masuk ke SMP yang dia suka. Padahal, aku ingin masuk SMP yang berbeda.

"Ayolah, Baek, sebelum penutupan, kau masih bisa kok pindah ke SMPku," usul Chanyeol sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku. Aku kesal. Chanyeol menganggu tidur siangku.

"Shut up!" bentakku.

Aku menarik Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamarku tapi ia mulai merengek. Seperti nyata, semua itu terasa begitu nyata, hingga sekali lagi, aku merasakan sakit. Aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini aku sering menyakitinya. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mendengar segala keluhan dan perkataannya.

Chanyeol.. Ia terlalu baik untukku.

"Baek, jangan mengusirku!" desaknya. Aku memberinya pandangan jengah dan ia berhenti merengek. Chanyeol terlihat kecewa. Dulu, aku tidak peka dan bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Tapi sekarang, di dalam mimpi, kekecewaannya tampak begitu jelas di mataku.

"Ya, sudah, aku pergi dulu, ya, Baek."

"Ya, sana."

Aku menutup pintu. Menuju ke kasur dan hendak melanjutkan tidurku. Tapi sesuatu tertangkap mataku. Aku berhenti dan menatap ke luar jendela yang menghubungkanku dengan rumah Chanyeol. Luhan, teman SD Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengannya. Aku memincingkan mata. Saat itulah, aku baru tahu jika mereka ternyata begitu dekat. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Chanyeol. Dan mimpi itupun berakhir.

0o0

REWIND

0o0o

"Kau sudah baca surat kabar hari ini, Baek?" Teriak hyung dari arah luar. Ia masuk rumah dengan buru-buru. Suaranya bergema di dinding-dinding kayu dan sepatunya yang penuh lumpur mengotori lantaiku.

"Apa memangnya, hyung? Gosip tentangku lagi? Atau sekandalku dengan Yunho?"

"Bukan, Baek! Aku mendapatkannya di kantor pos dan ini sangat penting."

Hyung berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Apakah itu tatapan simpati? Atau kasihan?

"Ini tentang Chanyeol," katanya sambil berusaha mengatur napas. Hyung memberikan surat kabar itu padaku. Aku menerimanya. Pikiranku kosong, tak bisa menebak apapun itu. Aku.. terlalu.. takut.

**PARK CHANYEOL, PEWARIS PARK Inc. DEPARTMENT STORE TERNYATA GAY! Park Chanyeol akan menikah dengan pria keturunan China, Xi Luhan di Belanda.**

Aku menatap hyung. Kosong. Hampa. Yang kulihat saat itu hanyalah pantulan diriku di mata hitam pekatnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku berbalik. Masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintu. Aku menatap pemandangan di luar jendela yang akhir-akhir ini begitu kusukai.

Hujan turun cukup deras, seolah mewakili perasaanku sekarang. Angin bergerak ribut dan menggerakkan rumput-rumput liar yang menjulang tinggi. Tanpa bisa kucegah, air mataku mulai mengalir. Satu demi satu. Aku menangkupkan tangan ke mulut agar suara isakanku tak terdengar. Aku tak mau hyung mengasihaniku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Aku.. Aku. Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol.

Jantungku berdetak tak mau berhenti. Aku masih menangis, bersandar di tembok dan mencengkram bajuku di bagian dada. Mungkin seharusnya aku tak mencintainya lagi. Tapi aku tak bisa. Semua tentang Chanyeol terasa begitu kuat. Tertancap di seluruh sel-sel otakku.

Aku kira setelah kepergiannya, aku akan melupakannya. Tapi, nyatanya, rasa cintaku semakin bertambah kuat. Aku tak merasakan apapun dengan Yunho. Meskipun aku tidur dengannya, tapi detak jantungku sesungguhnya hanya untuk Chanyeol.

Aku sendirian sekarang. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol yang berisik, tak ada lagi lelaki yang selalu bersamaku. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang bodoh. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang sok kuat. Chanyeol yang selalu tertawa untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"Chanyeol," panggilku, suaraku tiba-tiba gemetar dan lemah.

Aku masih bersandar pada tembok, tak kuat menopang tubuhku sendiri. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki di depan pintu kamarku. Hyung memanggil namaku. Mungkin ia khawatir aku meminum racun atau semacamnya. Yah, mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Baek, Are you okay?"

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku membuat suaraku sedikit lebih tenang. Aku melangkah ke meja—mengambil sesuatu—sambil terus berbicara dengan hyung. Aku tidak mau ia sampai mendobrak masuk karena cemas.

"Baek? Kau dengar aku?"

"Ya.."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ehm, tidak juga. Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Kau mengerti?"

"Ehm.."

Tanganku gemetar saat aku meraih botol anti depresi. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mendorong seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa dan membuang seluruh keraguan serta rasa takutku. Aku menyempatkan melihat ke arah pintu. Aku yakin hyung masih ada disana. Aku bisa mendengar geraman rendah dari suaranya.

CTAR!

Suara kilatan petir membuat segala kecemasanku hilang. Ya, untuk apa aku hidup jika aku hanya seorang diri. Satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku telah pergi. Tidak ada yang menginginkanku. Aku benar-benar sendirian.

Aku membiarkan tanganku gemetar untuk beberapa alasan. Tentu saja aku masih merasa takut. Tapi kehampaan yang kurasa selama tujuh tahun ini, membuat tekadku semakin kuat. Aku mengambil air minum yang memang kuletakkan di samping tempat tidur. Aku bergerak, mengambil semua pil yang tersisa dan menenggaknya tanpa ampun.

Hening. Aku masih menunggu reaksi.

Bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah rasanya akan sakit? Apakah nanti aku akan merasa sesak? Atau kesakitan di organ-organ dalamku? Atau kejang-kejang dengan nyeri di seluruh tubuh? Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum merasakannya.

"Baek?"

"Ya, hyung?"

"Kau.. sangat mencintainya, ya?"

Aku tersenyum, mungkin senyum terakhir yang bisa kulakukan.

"Ya. Sangat."

"Apa keinginan terbesarmu?"

Aku tertawa. Keinginan terbesar atau keinginan terakhir?

"Keinginanku?"

"Ya, kau pasti punya harapan kan," suara hyung mulai melemah. "Meskipun selama aku mengenalmu, kau seperti tidak hidup, tapi pasti kau punya keinginan, bukan?"

"Ya, hyung."

"Apa, itu?"

Aku membeku. Menahan napas. Panas. Panas sekali tenggorokanku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Aku merasa kesakitan di bagian paru-paruku. Aku mencengkramnya. Selagi aku kesulitan bernafas, mulutku mulai mengeluarkan busa. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri mencari udara. Aku tidak bisa memasoknya. Aku tidak mendapat udara.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja."

Aku tak bisa bernapas. Aku tak bisa menjerit. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Dadaku terasa seperti akan meledak. Tubuhku bergetar, gemetar, mengejang. Ternyata rasanya benar-benar menakutkan.

"Baek? Baek!" Hyung menjerit dari luar pintu. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut serasa mau pecah.

"Ini tidak lucu! Kau tahu, ini tidak lucu!" Ia berseru marah. Ada suara dobrakan di pintu. Ia mendorongnya—mungkin sekuat tenaga. Aku senang.. Masih ada yang perduli padaku. Hyungku yang paling baik. "Baek, kau benar-benar membuatku takut. Awas ya kalau kau sampai mengerjaiku!"

Beberapa kali tendangan, pintu terbuka lebar. Aku bisa melihat mata gelap hyung terbelalak ketakutan. Aku bisa mendengar suara jeritannya. Aku bisa mendengar nada panik dari suaranya. Aku tahu saat dia melihatku tergeletak di lantai seperti ini, dia pasti akan panik.

"Baek! Baek! Bertahanlah. Aku akan menelpon rumah—"

"H-h-hyung?"

Aku berhasil bicara. Suaraku lemah, nyaris seperti bisikan. Ekspresi wajah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ekspresi ketakutan dari hyungku.

"Kau bodoh, Baek! Kau benar-benar, bodoh!"

Ia menatapku. Tangannya membelai wajahku dan kulihat ia menangis. Guntur berkilat. Bergemuruh di luar jendela.

Ah—rasanya sudah dekat..

Aku menarik napas dan menahannya agar tak tercekat.

"H-hyung.."

Aku terengah. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu tapi ternyata tak bisa. Aku mendengar hyung bilang akan segera kembali meminta bantuan dan selebihnya, aku hanya bisa mendengar suara sepatu menuruni tangga kayu, dengan jeritannya memanggil-manggil pertolongan.

_0o0_

_Kau bertanya kan, hyung? Tentang apa impian terbesarku? Impian terbesarku adalah.. Andai aku bisa memutar kembali waktu. Maka, aku akan membalik ke saat-saat itu. Saat dimana aku mengkhianati Chanyeol. Saat dimana aku membentaknya untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan saat pertemuan pertama kami. Aku. Aku menyesal, hyung. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin satu kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya._

_0o0_

Aku pernah bermimpi. Ketika itu bulan Agustus. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tinggal di sebelahku mengenalkan dirinya padaku. Ia sedikit gempal, wajahnya bulat, berkacamata. Rambutnya hitam pendek dan ia sering mengusap-ngusap hidungnya. Ia mengenakan kaos oblong warna cokelat longgar dan celana jins selutut. Membawa tupai kesayangannya yang ia beri nama Googoo. Selama ibu kami berbincang, kami hanya diam. Aku memang tidak terlalu perduli pada orang asing, sedangkan dia, kurasa ia pemalu. Atau mungkin sangat gugup.

"Aku lapar. Ibu, aku lapar," anak laki-laki itu bergumam, lirih. Tapi sayangnya, ibunya mungkin tidak mendengar suara kecilnya. Si anak laki-laki itu tertunduk, ia tampak kecewa. Mungkin perutnya benar-benar lapar.

"Ibu.." Ia menempelkan wajahnya yang tembam ke kaca jendela tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

"Kau lapar?"

"Iya," jawabnya cepat tanpa menatapku.

"Ayo, ke ruang makan, kita makan."

Si anak laki-laki menatapku. Matanya berbinar. Seolah aku baru saja melakukan sesuatu hal yang besar. Ini bukan hal yang besar. Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya menawarkan ia makanan yang dimasak oleh ibuku.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Ayo, kita berteman!"

Aku mendengus. Sepertinya anak ini cukup berisik.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Namamu siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Itu adalah mimpi yang indah. Sangat indah..

0o0

REWIND

0O0

"AKHHHH!"

DUG!

Aku berputar, kenapa pinggangku terasa sakit ya? Aku bergerak-gerak. Rasanya tak nyaman. Jadi aku membuka mata. Dan pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah walpaper dengan gambar penyanyi idolaku.

Tapi, tunggu..

Segalanya tampak begitu berbeda.

Tempat tidur tak menghadap ke arah jendela yang menghubung danau tempat villaku berada. Dinding-dinding tak terbuat dari kayu. Banyak poster penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal di dinding. Ruangan ini tampak begitu luas. Punggungku mulai terasa ngilu, dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku baru saja terjatuh dari ranjang.

Aku memaksa diriku untuk tenang. Mungkin pil dan bunuh diri adalah bagian dari mimpiku. Bukankah villa ini memang aneh? Aku melihat ke ujung tempat tidur, ada cermin disana. Sambil mengerang, karena rasa sakit di pinggangku, aku mendekati obyek yang kini tampak begitu mengejutkan.

Aku mengulurkan tangan, meraba seluruh bagian wajahku. Ada yang salah. Tidak. Bukan hanya salah. Tapi ini gila!

Aku menjerit ketika aku menyadari bahwa tubuhku mengecil. Tidak. Bahkan kamarkupun berubah ke kamar masa kecilku dulu. Ketika aku masih tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku. Aku. Aku mengecil?

"Berhenti berkaca, Baek," seseorang mengejutkanku. Itu ibuku. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil menatapku seolah aku adalah seorang teroris. "Kau ingat kan, tetangga baru kita akan berkunjung pagi ini. Dan kulihat kau belum mandi."

Apakah aku bermimpi?

Ini belum pernah kualami. Atau mungkin aku lupa. Villa ini kan selalu membuat kita bermimpi tentang kenangan masa lalu. Jadi, aku sedang bermimpi kan?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ibu hanya terus mengomeliku mandi dan aku melakukannya. Jika ini mimpi, maka aku akan menikmatinya. Selesai mandi dan memakai kaus yang bagus—entah mengapa aku ingin memakai pakaian yang bagus, ibu membuka pintu depan.

Ia menyapa.. Ny. Park?

Aku ingin berbicara tapi sesuatu di belakang tubuh Ny. Park membuat semuanya buyar. Seluruh pertanyaanku tertelan begitu saja. Yang menjadi fokusku hanya satu. Dia.. Bocah yang malu-malu menatapku di belakang tubuh Ny. Park adalah pria yang kucintai. Park Chanyeol.

"Hei, sayang, ini tetangga baru kita. Mau berkenalan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu. Ia maju selangkah sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Tangan kirinya masih mencengkram baju ibunya, Chanyeol masih terlihat takut.

"Kau Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan bodoh dan Chanyeol menatapku.

"Ya. K-kau s-siapa?"

Ya, Tuhan. Aku merasa jantungku diremas. Jika ini mimpi, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku, Tuhan.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun."

Mimpi ini tak pernah sirna. Aku tak pernah terbangun dan entah bagaimana aku bisa disini sekarang. Aku masih ingat bagaimana rasa sakit pil-pil itu. Aku menelannya. Aku merasakan rasa sakitnya. Itu bukan mimpi. Aku yakin itu. Aku hidup selama dua puluh dua tahun dan setiap harinya adalah nyata. Jadi, yang mana yang mimpi?

Apapun itu, Tuhan memberiku kesempatan. Kesempatan yang tak akan pernah aku sia-siakan. Chanyeol, keluargaku, aku akan menjaga mereka semua. Aku tidak mau menjadi kesepian lagi. Aku tidak mau. Aku akan terus menjaga Chanyeol. Aku akan berbuat baik padanya. Setia dan selalu berada di sisinya. Karena Chanyeol begitu berharga.

—END—

0o0

0o0

**EPILOG..**

Tujuh belas tahun kemudian.

Mereka melangkah ke halaman belakang rumah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah menikah. Mereka menikah di Belanda dan keluarga merekapun menyetujuinya. Mereka berjalan sambil melingkarkan tangan masing-masing. Bergandengan tangan sambil menyapa teman-teman mereka yang datang hari ini.

Ya, mereka sedang berada di rumah. Chanyeol mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan pernikahan mereka.

"Yeolli, Luhan dan Sehun sudah datang."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Wah! Dimana mereka?"

"Disini, Yeol."

Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya. Baekhyun cemberut. Meskipun Chanyeol adalah pria yang setia, tetap saja hanya ia yang tahu bahwa di masa lalu—atau tepatnya di masa terburuk dalam hidup Baekhyun, Luhan dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan. Mereka bahkan pernah merencanakan menikah di Belanda.

"Terima kasih telah datang," Chanyeol berseru senang. Luhan tersenyum dan mencubit-cubit pipi Chanyeol. Emang dia kira pipi Chanyeol itu apaan? Baekhyun sebal, ia cemburu.

"Selamat ya, Chanyeol. Ah! Aku jadi ingin menikah."

Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya.

"Bilang saja padanya kau ingin menikah."

"Sehun bilang, dia masih muda. "

Tatapan Luhan seolah mencemooh. Chanyeol tertawa. "Sehun memang masih anak-anak," kata Luhan menyindir. Sehun tentu saja tidak terima dengan penghinaan kekasihnya barusan.

"Kalau aku masih anak-anak, aku tidak akan bisa menidurimu, sayang."

"Oh, lihatlah, si mesum ini!"

Luhan mendelik, ia dan Sehun mulai berdebat. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia mengambil satu tangkai bunga hias dan meletakkannya di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun cemberut. Chanyeol itu norak. Dia masih seaneh dulu.

Chanyeol meniup pipi kemerahan Baekhyun saat pria cantik itu menggembungkan pipinya. Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau manis sekali sih.."

"Jangan bodoh, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol juga tertawa. Mereka kembali menghubungkan tangan masing-masing.

"Yak! Jangan mesra-mesraan begitu dong!"

"Hyung? Kau sudah datang?"

Manager Baekhyun, hyung yang sangat Baekhyun sayangi. Meskipun ia bukan manager Baekhyun lagi, karena Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi seorang penyanyi, tapi mereka tetap dekat satu sama lain. Saling menjaga dan saling mendukung.

Baekhyun lebih memilih menjadi penulis dan menemani Chanyeol kemanapun ia berbisnis. Mereka bahkan lebih sering menginap di hotel dibanding di rumah.

"Selamat, ya, Baekhyun.."

"Terima kasih, hyung."

Baekhyun masih ingat saat-saat itu. Ia berlari ke rumah managernya. Hyung masih berusia muda. Sekitar dua puluhan tahun. Ia bingung ketika ada seorang bocah tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis. Baekhyun masih ingat. Saat itu ia menangis keras dan mengatakan betapa ia berterima kasih padanya.

Sangat konyol. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesal melakukan hal itu. Banyak yang berubah di diri Baekhyun. Ia bukan lagi seorang yang egois. Kesempatan menjadikan Baekhyun lebih menghargai orang-orang yang selalu disisinya. Baekhyun tidak akan mengkhianati mereka. Karena mereka begitu berharga.

"Baek?"

"Ya?"

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kue-kue yang ada di meja. Kue-kue itu terlihat begitu menggoda. Luhan menatapnya horor. Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum. "Ada apa, Luhan?"

"Baekhyun! Jangan makan kue lagi! Kau sudah tujuh puluh kilo tahu!" Dan jeritan Luhan membuat Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal.

**END**

**For ****_mingguki_****, yang dari chapter satu udah komen ini plot twist. Yap, you're right. Its plot twist. This story ought to be easy enough, yes, I'm sorry for long time.. See u next chap, guys.. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**_OFFICE BOY ? WHY NOT?_**

**Jonah Kim and FlameShine! Present**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : EXO members

Genre : Romance, Humor

Lenght : Oneshoot Mesum/?

**WARNING!**

Typo as usual, YAOI / NC / litlle bit BDSM / bahasa tidak baku / diksi campur aduk :v / NO BASH / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

**Summary**

Baekhyun, si bos super cantik namun galak. Ia dan segala sifat gengsinya takluk oleh pesona seorang Park Chanyeol yang bekerja di Perusahaan miliknya sebagai Office Boy. Baekhyun sungguh tidak peduli dengan status itu setelah mereka menghabiskan malam yang panjang penuh kenikmatan. Bahkan ia rela tubuhnya diperlakukan dengan kasar.

.

oOo

.

_Karena Ella minta pwp, tapi ini kepanjangan, mari kita sebut saja ini oneshoot meshoom/? :v_

_Enjoy it!_

,,,

,,,

,,,

,,,

Chanyeol itu lulusan sekolah menengah atas. Masih jomblo, masih suka onani sambil liat bokep. Dia punya khayalan jadi gitaris band-band indie. Tapi, sayang Chanyeol ngga punya gitar. Ia bisa bermain gitar tapi uangnya selalu habis buat main game online.

Chanyeol itu ya Chanyeol. Dia ngga punya mobil mewah. Kontrakanpun sederhana saja. Satu kamar, satu kamar mandi dan dapur gabung sama ruang makan. Ngga ada yang spesial darinya kecuali tampangnya yang emang kayak model.

Chanyeol itu punya kepribadian yang menonjol. Diantara _office boy_-_office boy_ yang lain, Chanyeol-lah yang paling dikenali para staff kantor. Chanyeol itu suka menonjol kalau pagi. Kalau siang ngga, jarang banget kecuali ada yang membuat menonjol. Chanyeol itu sebenarnya anak yang polos kok. Yah, cuman ia sering nonton bokep hardcore aja. Anime hentai dengan tema tante-tante bahenol adalah yang paling Chanyeol gemari.

Dan satu lagi orang yang paling bisa membuat Chanyeol 'menonjol'. Bosnya sendiri. Memang sih Baekhyun itu kaum adam sama sepertinya. Tapi jangan salah. Wajahnya yang feminim, tubuhnya yang mungil dengan bokong minta diremas itulah penyebab Chanyeol jadi 'belok'.

Kadang-kadang, Chanyeol itu curi-curi pandang sama belahan bokong Baekhyun. Apalagi kalau bosnya itu lagi jalan mau ke ruangannya. Bokongnya itu goyang-goyang, pengen banget Chanyeol nyelipin sesuatu ke sana. Tapi, sayang seribu sayang. Bosnya itu galaknya minta ampun.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh, sambil menunjukkan tampang dungu minta digaplok—menatap Baekhyun penuh minat. Dag dig dug… Jantung Chanyeol bertalu-talu. Tititnya mulai beringas ingin keluar dari sarang. Padahal baru liat tampang galak Baekhyun, dia udah tegang duluan.

"Itu salah rumputnya atau salahmu? Masa motong rumput ngga habis-habis? Aku menyuruhmu motong rumput, bukan bengong megang-megang rumput doang!"

Chanyeol keki, Rasanya pengen menjawab, _'Terus salah gue gitu? Atau salah bapak ibu gue?' _Tapi, Chanyeol berusaha sabar. Begini-begini Baekhyun itu bosnya. Chanyeol belum mau dipecat. Nanti dia makan apa dong?

"Ini juga lagi dipotong, bos," jawab Chanyeol setenang samudra. Tampang Baekhyun masih ganas, tak ada tanda-tanda mereda. Malah, dengan kurang kerjaannya—Baekhyun justru mengawasi Chanyeol. Tangannya yang naik turun memotong rumput terlihat err… kekar. Baekhyun berkedip, kaget karena tiba-tiba berpikiran jorok pada _office boy_nya yang memang kelewat tampan itu.

"LAMA!" Baekhyun mengomel lagi. "Sudah, jangan potong rumput lagi! Lebih baik kamu ke ruanganku sekarang!"

Chanyeol menganguk—pasrah. Pasti setelah ini disuruh-suruh deh. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Baekhyun itu emang sensi sama Chanyeol. Banyak gosip yang beredar mengenai mereka.

Ada yang bilang kalau Chanyeol nolak Baekhyunlah. Musuh bebuyutan. Bahkan Chanyeol yang katanya nunggak utang sama Baekhyun. Tapi tak satupun yang bener. Chanyeol juga ngga tahu tuh kenapa bosnya itu demen banget menganiaya dirinya. Chanyeol juga pengen punya kerjaan _office boy_ pada umumnya kayak temen-temennya yang lain.

Buatin kopi, buatin teh, bersihin dapur, bersihin kaca, meja, lantai atau apapunlah bukannya kayak gini nih. Nunggu perintah Baekhyun kayak patung monas aja.

"Apa? Ngga seneng kemari?"

Tuhkan mulai sensi.

"Engga, bos.."

"Chanyeol.."

"Ya, bos?"

"Kamu tahu kan kalau bunga itu termasuk makhluk hidup?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. _Ya iyalah, masa makhluk halus? _

"Tahu kan kalau tumbuhan juga butuh kasih sayang?"

Chanyeol ingat papan peringatan yang ada di halaman perusahaan, tertempel di atas rumput. _Sayangilah aku, jangan diinjak. _

"Ya, bos."

"Terus kenapa bungaku ngga kamu kasih air?"

"Aku kasih kok bos kema—"

"Kemarin ya kemarin, sekarang bedalah urusannya," potong Baekhyun sewot. Chanyeol memasang tampang polos tak terkira. "Gitu ya, bos? Mau aku kasih air sekarang?"

"Iyalah."

Chanyeol menurut. Tanpa banyak protes, ia melakukan semua perintah Baekhyun. Mulai dari memberi air pada bunga kesayangan Baekhyun, membacakan berkas—yang Chanyeol heran, emang Baekhyun ngga bisa baca ya. Sampai-sampai _fotocopy_pun Chanyeol lakukan dengan hati ikhlas.

Tapi, ya gitu, ujung-ujungnya, tetep aja dia dimarahi.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya, bos?"

"Sederhana saja komentarku."

"Sederhana gimana, ya, bos?"

"Kau tak mengerti arti kata sederhana?"

Chanyeol memincing. Ini sebenarnya yang bodoh siapa sih? Rasanya mulut sudah gatal ingin menyumpah. Baekhyun mengacuhkan raut bodoh—ingin marah-Chanyeol.

"Ini hanya masalah fotocopy. Dan kau tidak bisa? Kumohon, jangan sebodoh ini, Chanyeol."

"Err… kan saya sudah fotocopy, bos."

"Iya tapi bagian belakangnya juga." seru Baekhyun sebal. ia membolak balikkan berkas-berkasnya yang emang tidak terfotocopy bagian belakangnya. Lah tadi kan Baekhyun ngga pesan begitu.

"Gitu, ya, bos, hehe."

"Kalau melakukan sesuatu jangan setengah-setengah. Kayak telor setengah matang aja."

Baekhyun mulai ngomel. Padahal sebenarnya ia hanya menyembunyikan cenat-cenut di hati begitu melihat senyum Chanyeol.

"Ya udah, sana, pergi. Buatin aku kopi!"

"Ya bos."

Baru dua langkah, Chanyeol dipanggil.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Lihat, sepatumu mengotori lantaiku. Bersihkan!"

YA TUHAN!

.

oOo

.

"Bikinin kopi buat sapa tuh?" tanya Jongin—teman seprofesinya yang suka nonton bokep. Chanyeol melirik sekilas lalu mulai mengaduk-aduk kopi Baekhyun dengan khidmat.

"Kau tidak tahu, Jongin," Sehun ikut nimbrung. Dia ini OB yang paling absurd menurut Chanyeol.

"Kopi itu buat si boslah! Siapa lagi coba. Kan Baekhyun maunya kalau kopinya dibikinin sama Chanyeol."

"Cie.. Chanyeol ditasir si bos."

Godaan datang bertubi-tubi. Silih berganti.

"Cie.. yang homo."

"Cie.. udah ngga lurus nih ceritanya?"

Chanyeol menatap datar. Yang barusan bicara itu Minho. Pacarnya banyak, laki-perempuan semua diembat. Kok homo bilang homo sih. Kyungsoo, sahabat sehidup sematinya berdehem, sekedar memberitahu kalau ia ada. Chanyeol melirik sekilas, ikutan berdehem karena bingung ia harus merespon apa.

"Kalian sedang apa? Santai-santai disini ngga kerja," Baekhyun datang tiba-tiba. Tak dijemput tak diantar. Semua kicep. Tak berani menjawab, tak berani bersitubruk pandang. "Ditanya kok malah diam! Jawab dong!"

"Kita sedang mengobrol kok, bos. Pekerjaan sudah selesai semua," ucap Minho cengar-cengir. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, curiga. Jangan-jangan mereka ngomongin bosnya.

"Kita lagi membahas tentang masalah krusial, bos," tambah Suho berdiplomasi. Mirip motivator yang ada di televisi swasta. _Golden wing_. "Kita harus membantu orang-orang yang terserang ketidak pekaan ataupun orang-orang yang tersesat di kabut yang bernama kabut kehidupan, bos."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis.

"Ngomongin aku, ya?" tanyanya galak.

"Bukan!" jawab mereka kompak, berjamaah. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat kaum adam yang belok jadi makin gonjang-ganjing tak karuan.

"Ya sudahlah, lama-lama dengan kalian nanti aku makin stress. Chanyeol, jangan lupa kopinya!"

Mereka semua saling berpandangan. Lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum-senyum menggoda yang bikin ilfill. Tuhkan, bosnya itu emang naksir sama Chanyeol. Dia bela-belain ke sini cuman mau menyapa Chanyeol loh. Alasannya sih kopi tapi sebenarnya kan lain.

"Aku antar kopi dulu lah," Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Kelihatan tenang tapi batinnya bergejolak. Chanyeol menggeleng, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri kalau _dia mah apa atuh dihadapan Baekhyun_. Baekhyun itu cantik, manis, kaya punya banyak mobil. Sedangkan dia? _Office boy_. Rumah masih ngontrak. Kadang nunggak, kadang bayarnya cepet. Ngga tentulah pokoknya.

Sebuah suara mengkretek, mengagetkan Baekhyun yang lagi baca-baca berkas. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan—ada apa—dan dijawab dengan tatapan—menurut elo?

"Kopinya, bos.."

"Oh, iya. Makanya dari awal tuh ngomong. Kalau ngga ngomong, mana aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Memangnya saya cenayang apa."

_Sialan, _Chanyeol menggerutu. Tapi, sayangnya Chanyeol itu ceroboh jadinya apa yang ia rasakanpun tak sengaja terucap begitu saja. Baekhyun yang dikatai pun menoleh dengan gerakan cepat secepat babi hutan.

Chanyeol diam, Baekhyunpun diam.

Wungggg…. Berkas setebal tujuh senti melayang ganas ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun kalap. Chanyeolpun _shock_. "Kau bilang apa?! Sialan? Mau dipecat?"

"Enggak, bos, enggak, suer," Chanyeol kelabakan. Buku-buku mengenainya dengan biadap. Selama dua tahun bekerja dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun itu suka sekali melukainya. Kemarin dijambak hanya karena Chanyeol keceplosan bilang menonton hentai ketika disuruh buatin kopi. Kan OB ngga hanya dia. Kenapa harus Chanyeol yang disuruh-suruh terus.

"Udah sana, keluar! Aku ngga mau lihat wajahmu lagi! Bikin muak tahu!"

"Iya bos, iya.."

Pintu ditutup. Baekhyun merana. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini ia sering marah-marah karena bingung. Baekhyun galau. Jantungnya sering meletup-letup kalau deket Chanyeol. Padahal kan Chanyeol laki, dia juga laki. Jadinya Baekhyun pengen jambak-jambakin Chanyeol. Gara-gara pria itu dia jadi merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun tertarik pada Chanyeol, hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukannya. Makanya dia memilih untuk memarahi office boy tampannya itu demi mencari perhatian. Ia sengaja menyuruh Chanyeol melakukan ini-itu sesuai keinginannya. Melihat Chanyeol yang selalu melalukan apa yang ia suruh, ada rasa senang didalam dirinya. Ia merasa seperti sedang dimanjakan oleh Chanyeol. Padahal kenyataannya, Chanyeol memang harus melaksanakan seluruh perintah Baekhyun mengingat dia adalah office boy dan Baekhyun adalah bos artinya Chanyeol adalah bawahan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merintih frustasi jika mengingat hal itu. Status itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa leluasa menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun akui dia memang orang yang agak gengsian. Tapi apa kata staff-staffnya jika kelak ia memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol yang seorang office boy?

"Aaaaaaaargh.." Baekhyun merengek manja, kenapa dia jadi berandai-andai punya hubungan lebih dengan Chanyeol?

Ditengah kefrustasiannya Baekhyun merasa handphonenya berbunyi. Ada notif. Dari kakaknya ternyata.

**_Baek, jus limunku jangan diminum ya._**

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, bingung. Jus limun? Oh iya. Kakaknya yang bodoh itu kan kemarin kabur ke kantornya lalu nitip jus. Katanya sih buat pacarnya yang dari China. Tapi ternyata ngga balik-balik kesini.

**_Kenapa aku ngga boleh minum? Aku ngga suka diprintah-printah ya. _**

Baekhyun itu kalau dilarang, malah pengen. Tapi dia masih tebang pilih. Bisa aja kan tuh jus isinya racun. Kakaknya mau ngeracuni pacarnya karena ngga mau diputusin. Bisa berabe nanti dia.

**_Jus itu cuma buat Tao seorang, sayang. Kemarin ngga jadi kuambil _****_karena _****_Tao ternyata ngga jadi ke Korea. Paling besok dia mau kesini. Nitip dulu, ya.. Kalau aku taruh di rumah, ketahuan mama papa lagi. _**

Cih! Baekhyun tidak suka bagian, _cuma buat Tao seorang. _Itu kan cuma jus limun. Apa bagusnya? Baekhyun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sang objek yang tadi dibicaran dengan kakaknya. Jus limun. Terlihat normal, ngga ada bedanya. Ya sudahlah, lagian Baekhyun juga haus.

Glek.. Glek.. Glek.

Ahh!

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Lumayanlah. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena beberapa menit setelahnya, Baekhyun merasakan hal aneh di tubuhnya. Gawat..! A-apa ini? Apa ini sianida? Baekhyun mencengkram pinggiran meja kerjanya. Wajahnya memerah. Keringat dingin terus menetes. Ia merasa geli. Ia merasa lemah, ia merasa tak berarti. Sesuatu bergejolak. Ia merasa akan keluar. Oh, tidak! Apa ini..? What the hell!

.

oOo

.

Sret… Sret.. Sret.

Chanyeol menggosok-gosok. Pelan-pelan. Ritmenya stabil karena memang ia sudah merasa puas. Ah akhirnya. Sebentar lagi ia bisa pulang. Chanyeol sudah rindu kasurnya. Gulingnya, foto miyabi yang ditempelnya di kamar. Ia rindu semuanya.

Hah. Hanya tinggal mengelap cangkir-cangkir ini dan ia akan pulang.

Grusuk. Grusuk..

Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ada suara-suara di kamar mandi. Siapa? Apa kucing? Tidak mungkin. Di kantor ini kan tidak ada kucing. Apa temannya? Staff kantor? Tidak mungkin. Ini tugasnya lembur dan teman-temannya sudah pada pulang tadi. Jangan-jangan… Ha-ha-hantu?

Chanyeol memucat.

Brok.. Brok. Brok..

Sial! Apa hantu itu tahu kalau dia lagi sendirian? Mau apa sih hantu itu menggedor-gedor pintu segala? Masa hantu kebelet pipis? Ah, ngga boleh. Chanyeol ngga boleh cemen. Gimanapun juga dia laki-laki. Jadi, dengan hati yang teguh dan bukan Mario teguh, Chanyeol mulai berjalan. Pelan, pelan, mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

Ehh—itu kan bosnya? Kok belum pulang?

"Bos?" panggil Chanyeol takut. Siapa tahu dia setan yang lagi menyamar jadi bosnya. Jadi, Chanyeol mendekatinya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan terjadilah debam-debum di jantungnya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merinding sehebat ini seumur hidupnya.

Bosnya.. dengan kemeja berantakan. Dasi hampir terlepas, mata sayu minta diperkosa, menatap ke arahnya sambil menggeliat-geliat manja minta dibelai. Chanyeol menelan ludah, yang nyatanya malah jadi susah. Terbatuklah ia.

"Bos sedang a-apa? Be-belum pulang?"

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memekik tertahan. Apa.. Apa bosnya ini sedang menggodanya? Oh my God!

"To-to-tolong, Chan-Chanyeol—shi—"

Spontan, bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang. Ia geli, ia basah, saat tangan lentik sang bos beralih mencengkram kedua lengan berototnya. Cengkram-cengkram. Remas. Shit! Chanyeol bangun!

"Chan—yeol—shi—shhh.."

Chanyeol berkeringat dingin. Penisnya menjembul minta dimanja.

"Chanyeol-sshi!"

"Baek-Baekhyun-sshi!"

Mereka saling bertatapan. Bahkan jam dindingpun iri dengan mereka. Bulu-bulu Chanyeolpun menegang. Wajahnya mupeng. Chanyeol rasa bosnya ini sedang menahan sesuatu. Apa ya kira-kira?

"To-tolong, Chanyeol-sshi. A-aku.." Chanyeol mengelus-ngelus wajah Baekhyun. Modus. Siapa tahu Baekhyun bisa tambah terangsang. "Aku. Aku mau.. mun-tah."

SING!

Chanyeol tersinggung luar biasa. Bentuk penghinaan paling tidak bermoral! Bayangkan saja.. kalau cuman mau muntah, kenapa juga Baekhyun harus datang dengan dandanan se erotis itu dan dengan—mendesah-desah begitu. Ini bukan karena otaknya kotor—bukan sama sekali. Ini salah Baekhyun! Salah Baekhyun!

"Maaf ya, Chanyeol. Kamar mandi ruanganku krannya mati."

"Hn.."

Chanyeol acuh saja. Ia membuka kunci kamar mandi yang memang tadi sudah dikunci lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menutupi gembungan celananya dengan tangan. Bisa malu dia kalau ketahuan 'bangun' ngelihat tampang Baekhyun barusan.

"Kakakku yang brengsek itu memberi pacarnya jus pengencer perut. Tidak sengaja ku minum."

"Ya, bos sih, ngapain juga punya orang diminum. Itu haram bos hukumnya."

Baekhyun meliriknya bengis. Chanyeol nyengir, mencairkan suasana. "Hahahaha! Bercanda, bos. Bercanda. Jangan sensi gitu. Kayak ibu-ibu aja."

"Sialan, Ahh..!"

Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh kalau Chanyeol tak sigap menangkapnya. _Sepertinya, bos __n__gga kuat kalau harus jalan lagi. _Chanyeol prihatin. Kayaknya kakaknya Baekhyun ini emang dendam ke pacarnya itu. Jusnya dikasih apa sih sampai-sampai Baekhyun lemas begini.

"Sialan! Aku tidak punya tenaga lagi."

"Ayo, aku tuntun, bos.."

Baekhyun berhenti sebentar. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak meringis. Menahan gejolak. "Chan.."

"Ya?"

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi karena celananya begitu sempit, sementara perutnya menegang akibat jus sialan itu, sembari menatap mata Chanyeol dengan binar menggoda, Baekhyun sengaja memancing Chanyeol, ia ingin tau apakah office boy tampan itu tertarik padanya atau tidak.

"Bisa tidak bantu aku membuka celana?"

Shit! _Mau banget! _Pura-pura tak terlihat antusias, padahal mau, Chanyeol buru-buru berjongkok. Membantu Baekhyun yang memang sudah lemas karena perutnya dikuras habis. Sebelum bosnya ini berubah fikiran kan ngga asyik.

Sentuhan lembut bagai kapas. Chanyeol emang sengaja menggoda. Ia mulai menarik kain celana turun ke bawah. Kencang karena emang Chanyeol terlalu bernafsu. Baekhyun meringis ketika bagian sentralnya terjepit kain yang memang ketat.

"Uhh.. Pe-pelan-pelan, Chanyeol.. Shh."

Mata Baekhyun membulat nyaris mau keluar saat tangan kurang ajar Chanyeol pura-pura tidak sengaja menyentuh penis mungilnya. Percayalah, belum ada seorangpun yang pernah menyentuhnya seintim ini. Baekhyun refleks memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan itu. Jemari lentiknya mengarahkan lagi tangan sang office boy menuju penisnya, memberi Chanyeol sinyal untuk menyentuh gundukan yang masih terbaluti celana dalam itu.

"Sshhhh.."

Desahan Baekhyun bagai lampu hijau bagi Chanyeol untuk melakukan lebih. Dengan lancang ia perlahan menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun. Kini penis mungil itu berada dalam belaian tangannya tanpa ada penghalang apapun.

Dingin. Menjalarkan rasa asing bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membolak-balikkan penis Baekhyun seperti mau menjemur ikan di terpaan sinar matahari. Bolak-balik, kanan-kiri, mau tak mau penis Baekhyunpun jadi keras.

"Chanyeol, kau- Sial! Ahh! Shh.." Baekhyun tak habis fikir, kenapa ia begitu cepat menengang hanya karena sentuhan tangan nakal Chanyeol

"Hehe Sorry. Habisnya kau menggoda sih, bos."

"Chanhh a-aku mau- mmppth!"

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol dengan segera menyerang bibir ranum Baekhyun. Awalnya hanya menempel biasa kemudian lama kelamaan menjadi aksi saling melumat. Chanyeol dengan rakus melahap bibir Baekhyun, lidahnya menemukan kesempatan untuk menyelinap masuk kedalam mulut sang atasan. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengabsen seluruh rongga mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sungguh kewalahan. Untuk ukuran ciuman pertama mereka, Baekhyun akui ini luar biasa. Chanyeol benar-benar hebat.

"Bagaimana mualnya sudah hilang kan? Bos tidak jadi ingin muntah kan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"I-iya, sih.. Ah! Ta-tapi ngga gini juga! Uhh.."

Itulah Baekhyun dengan segala sifat gengsinya. Ia memalingkan muka menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Akui saja jika ciuman barusan bos menyukainya. Dan biar ku tebak, itu adalah ciuman pertamamu."

Baekhyun masih setia memalingkan muka dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Udah, bos, dinikmatin aja."

"Dinikmatin gimana? Aku tadi hampir mati sesak nafas tahu! Kau menciumku apa berniat membunuhku hah?"

"Dinikmati bagaimana? Akan ku tunjukan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Untukmu akan ku lakukan apapun. Asal kan bos senang.."

Baekhyun merasa dejavu sama kalimat ini.

"Uhh! Sumpah, Chanyeol! Kau—"

Baekhyun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas sebuah sofa yang cukup lebar yang biasanya digunakan untuk tempat beristirahat.

Baekhyun bukannya mau pasrah tapi tubuhnya lemas sih.

"Don't, Chanhh aahh No! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kaget tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan senekat itu.

"Hehehe," Chanyeol nyengir gaje. Ia mengangkat sedikit bokong Baekhyun dan menjilat-jilat penis unyu sang bos. Berani sumpah, Baekhyun bukannya mau ini terjadi. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh benaknya bakal melakukan hal seperti ini ditempat yang seperti ini juga. Apalagi tanpa hubungan apapun. Tapi, yah, mau gimana lagi. Ia sudah lemas karena perutnya yang sedari tadi bergejolak mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Baekhyun tak bisa melawan, terlebih lagi Chanyeol kini sedang merangsangnya dengan hebat.

"Ku-kulum, Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol menurut. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera mengulum penis ereksi Baekhyun. Kadang dijilat, kadang di emut, kadang dihisap-hisap kayak permen lollipop.

"Ahhh! Chan-yeol!"

Selagi Baekhyun terlena dengan hisapannya, Chanyeol mulai melepas celana panjangnya. Hanya sekali sentak—ia menendang celana itu dengan kakinya sendiri agar mulutnya tetap memanjakan sang bos tercinta.

"Bos, setelah ini jangan memukulku, ya?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis Baekhyun yang sialnya mau klimaks tapi ngga jadi. Baekhyun melotot galak. "Kenapa dilepas, idiot!"

"Oh, jadi bos keenakan ya?"

"Brengsek!"

"Bos, benar, ya, jangan memukulku?"

"Kalau ku jambak?"

Chanyeol naik ke atas tubuh Baekhyun. Wajah mereka berdekatan dan Baekhyun kembali merona. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Seperti habis lari maraton. Sial! Chanyeol dengan segala godaannya!

"Hmmpphh—"

Lagi. Chanyeol menciumnya. Awalnya hanya ciuman ringan, selembut kapas. Tapi kemudian menuntut. Chanyeol menghisap, mengemut bibir Baekhyun. Menggigitnya hingga bibir bawah Baekhyun berdarah. Baekhyun mau mengumpat tapi darahnya justru disesap seolah Chanyeol seolah Chanyeol adalah vampir. Mengerikan!

"Ngghh…"

Chanyeol menghisap lidah Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja terjulur keluar. Memainkannya—keluar masuk sesuka hati, karena memang Baekhyun tak melawan. Tampak pasrah.

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu karena memang kejantanannya sudah sekeras kayu, Chanyeolpun turun ke bawah. Mengecup anal Baekhyun dengan bibir basah dan jilatan yang cukup. Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun terlalu kesakitan. Ia harus mempersiapkannya.

"Chanyeol..! Ahh!"

Baekhyun tersanjung. Chanyeol menjilati analnya tanpa merasa jijik. Ia menatap kepala Chanyeol yang bergerak-gerak mengecupinya. Debaran itu makin terasa. Darah mengalir di ujung kepalanya. Baekhyun merasa ia bisa saja berhenti bernafas saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menatapnya.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama.

"Benar, ya, jangan memukulku, bos?"

Bokong Baekhyun ditarik ke atas. Kaki Chanyeol mengapit tubuh mungilnya, bersiap menyelipkan sesuatu. Baekhyun tahu apa itu. Ia merapat—agak ragu dengan benda asing yang baru Baekhyun sadari nyatanya besar sekali.

Wajahnya merona.

"Bos, plis, tanggung nih."

"Tanggung-tanggung kepalamu! Aku tidak mau!"

Chanyeol berdecak. Bos cantiknya ini memang susah ditebak kepribadiannya. Dilembutin ngelunjak. Jadi, dengan bebalnya, Chanyeol kembali menyodok-nyodok anal Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang dingin—teksturnya keras—seolah hanya dia yang mungkin bisa meredamnya.

Lagi—Baekhyun merona.

_Sial! _

"Ahhh, boss!"

Dorongan, tekanan, akhirnya meruntuhkan semua pertahanan Baekhyun. Kejantanan Chanyeol menembus analnya, sedikit demi sedikit. Baekhyun menggeram. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Chanyeol dan menggigitnya—keras—kencang.

"AKKKHHHH Sakit!"

"Ahh! Bos, sakit tahu!"

"Aku lebih shh.. Sakit tahu!"

Baekhyun tak berhenti bergetar, ketika sesuatu yang panjang dan keras itu mulai terbenam seluruhnya. Baekhyun tidak menjerit seperti wanita. Ia menggigit tangan Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

"Ahh! Ini enak sekali, Bos! Tahu begini aku terima saja godaan Hyorin kemarin.. Ohh!"

Baekhyun merasa dipermainkan. Apa bagi Chanyeol dia hanya seonggok—lubang? Baekhyun merasa jantungnya seperti diremas. Sakit sekali.

"Kau kira aku pelacur apa?"

Chanyeol melirik, memberi atensi.

"Tidak. Kau kan bosku?"

Ya, Tuhan!

.

oOo

.

Chanyeol masih punya hati. Ia mendiamkan penisnya cukup lama. Karena Chanyeol yakin, kalau ia buru-buru bergerak, Baekhyun pasti kesakitan.

Jadi, sembari menunggu kesiapan anal Baekhyun, Chanyeol menunduk. Ia membuka seluruh kemeja Baekhyun dan membuatnya telanjang bulat. Chanyeol bersiul, memberi pujian ringan atas apa yang ia lihat. Baekhyun tampak gugup. Chanyeol itu selalu bisa membuatnya terbang ke awan-awan.

"Kulitmu mulus sekali, bos.."

Chanyeol mengusap dada polos Baekhyun menggunakan lidahnya. Sensasinya menakjubkan bagi Baekhyun. Dingin, apalagi terkena langsung angin malam yang menyejukkan. Selain itu.. Hisapan Chanyeol mampu membuatnya terbakar gairah. Panas hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Ahh! Chan-yeol!"

Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Ia membenturkan penisnya cukup dalam—dari ujung ke ujung. Chanyeol bergerak maju-mundur, pelan saat masuk, cepat saat keluar. Baekhyun merasa gila!

"Mengangkang, bos!"

Baekhyun dipaksa menekuk kedua kakinya. Pahanya dibuka lebar-lebar. Benar-benar brengsek! Chanyeol bergerak mengikuti naluri. Ketika hasratnya sudah dekat, ia bergerak cepat—liar dan menggebu.

"Ahhh! Ahh.. Chanhh-Yeolhh ouhh.."

Chanyeol merasa ia sedikit keterlaluan. Ia menyodok Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat, nyaris tak memberi kesempatan Baekhyun untuk sekedar bernafas maupun berteriak. Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ini pertama kalinya ia berhubungan seks. Dan ini sangat pantas untuk menjadi seks pertama sekaligus seks paling indah dalam hidupnya.

"Ohh, boss! Enak sekali.. Shh.."

Trust! Trust! Trust!

"Nggh pe..lan.. Ah." Baekhyun agak kesakitan ketika Chanyeol menyodok dengan sangat brutal. Baekhyun tak ingin bohong, sakit sih tapi enak.

Chanyeol yang tak tega melihat Baekhyun merintih akhirnya menurunkan tempo genjotannya pada lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahh! emhh! ahhh!" Baekhyun tak dapat menahan desahannya ketika penis gagah perkasa itu menumbuk titik kenikmatannya dengan sangat lembut.

"Lagi Yeolhh... ahh! ahh! Disanaahhh! Enak yeolliehh lagihh ahh!" Baekhyun tak berhenti meracau penuh kenikmatan.

"Siap bos. Laksanakan! Aahhh! Nikmatnya." Chanyeol memberikan hormat pada Baekhyun bak melaksanakan perintah komandan. Sembari tetap menggoyangkan pinggulnya keluar masuk lubang surga dunia bos cantiknya itu.

Terlena akan kenikmatan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin merasakan hal yang lebih lagi, ia makin haus dengan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Chaanh, ahh... Bisa kah kau lebih cepat lagihh? Oohh yang dalam, pleasee hhh.." Chanyeol menyeringai ketika Baekhyun merengek ingin minta lebih. Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan memberikannya.

"Ohh tentu, bos." Detik berikutnya Chanyeol tidak main-main menghajar lubang Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah.

"Ahh! Ahh!"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk bernafas. Bahkan saluran pernafasnyapun serasa tak begitu berfungsi di tengah aktifitas panasnya ini. Baekhyun merasa ia akan segera keluar..

Dan—akhirnya. Ia klimaks.

"Ahh.. Sudah, Chanyeol.. Sudah."

"Be-belum, bos.."

Baekhyun tak banyak mendapat istirahat, Chanyeol terus menggagahinya dengan brutal. Ia mulai mengoyak secara vertikal, tak tentu arah. Benar-benar sialan!

"Ahh Baek!"

_Dia bahkan tidak memanggilku bos? Tidak sopan! _

Napas Baekhyun tersengal-sengal hampir mati rasanya. Bagian bawahanya digenjot mati-matian—terlalu kasar.

"Ahh Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menaikkan bokong Baekhyun, mencondongkannya ke arahnya. Mempenetrasi anal Baekhyun semakin leluasa. Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar, ia mengangkang, pinggang rampingnya ditahan dengan kedua telapak Chanyeol yang besar.

"Buka mulutmu, Baek!"

Baekhyun menurut, ia membuka mulut dan lidah Chanyeol langsung menghisap lidahnya.

"Aku akan keluar, ngghh…"

Chanyeol memperlambat tarikannya saat cairan itu menyeruak keluar. Banyak sekali. Ini adalah klimaks terbaiknya. Seribu kali lebih baik daripada saat ia menggunakan tangannya. Baekhyun mendesah, lega karena akhirnya gempuran brutal chanyeol pada analnya berakhir. Lubangnya nyeri—bahkan mungkin berdarah saking kasarnya sodokan Chanyeol.

"Hahh… Hahh.. Awas saja kau, Park! Akan kujambak rambutmu setelah ini."

"Ya, ya, bolehlah kau menjambakku. Tapi—" Chanyeol menghisap pipi kanan Baekhyun—menggigitnya seolah pipi Baekhyun adalah bakpao yang paling enak di dunia. Baekhyun hanya mendesah—tidak banyak protes. "Tapi itu nanti dulu, Baek. Karena punyaku masih menegang, nih."

.

oOo

.

Baekhyun mengejang, tentu saja. Bokongnya ditusuk dengan sendok yang entah didapat darimana. Menggesek-gesek daging hangatnya yang ada di dalam. Baekhyun merapatkan kakinya. Gemetar. Ia merasa dingin karena logam dan panas karena ciuman demi ciuman Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, Baek, sudah lama aku menyukaimu—" Sodokan itu dipercepat. Maju-mundur dalam tempo yang meningkat setiap detiknya. Baekhyun merasa ia sudah gila! Keenakan hanya karena sendok! Oh, ya, Tuhan!

Putting Baekhyun mulai dicumbui Chanyeol. Terasa panas..

"Baek—"

Ada sengatan luar biasa di jantungnya ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama. Begitu dalam, begitu lirih dan—menggairahkan. Entah kenapa Baekhyun lebih menyukai saat-saat dimana Chanyeol tak lagi memanggilnya bos. Ada perasaan hangat dan debaran halus di relung hatinya.

"Baek—"

Deg.. Deg.. Deg.

"AKKHH!"

Sensasi menyakitkan terjadi lagi. Perih—panas bak kobaran api yang membakar seluruh bagian bawahnya. Penis Chanyeol masuk dan gilanya—sendok itupun masih bersarang pada analnya. Chanyeol memang gila! Gila!

"AKHHH SAKIT SIALAN!"

Penis itu keluar-masuk sesuai kehendak pemiliknya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sentakan acak yang random. Terkadang pelan—namun tiba-tiba bisa sangat kasar.

"AHH.. Chan.."

Kali ini tidak lama, hanya butuh beberapa dorongan, tembakan itu dikeluarkannya. Lubang Baekhyun berdenyut, terisi penuh dengan sperma sang _office boy_ yang kurang ajar. Setelah ini yang akan dia jadikan bistik adalah sang kakak penyebab perut mual. Lalu.. Sang _office boy_ yang sialnya, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada _office boy_-nya sendiri.

.

oOo

.

Baekhyun menggeliat diatas tempat tidur. Mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka dan ia menyadari bahwa dia berada dikamar yang asing. Bukan kamarnya. Baekhyun kembali mengingat potongan-potongan kejadian yang ia alami tadi malam. Setelah lelah sehabis bercinta dikantor dengan _office boy_nya yang paling tampan itu ia minta diantarkan pulang. Lalu tertidur dan terjaga ketika Chanyeol merebahkannya dengan perlahan diatas ranjang. Mereka saling tatap dengan tatapan dalam, menyelami iris masing-masing dan entah bagaimana keduanya kembali mengulangi sesi percintaan yang lebih panas. Ia bahkan rela tangannya diborgol dan kakinya diikat serta matanya ditutup oleh Chanyeol ketika laki-laki itu menyetubuhi dirinya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia senang-senang saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Sungguh dikasari. Ia bahkan tak mau ambil pusing dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan borgol itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, eum?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika sebuah lengan melingkari perut telanjangnya. Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dibalik selimut.

"Kita ada dimana?" Baekhyun berbalik menatap seluruh ruangan.

"Dirumah kontrakanku, lebih tepatnya kamarku."

Baekhyun kagum melihat ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Namun semuanya tertata rapi. Membuat kamar Chanyeol terlihat lebih luas dan sangat bersih.

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit, namun gerakannya terhenti setelah ia berhasil duduk. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Baekhyun, Maaf," lirih Chanyeol memandang punggung polos dihadapannya. Baekhyun berbalik memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan.

_Oh, jadi sekarang Chanyeol sudah berani memanggil namanya? Bagus sekali!_

"Aku benar-benar jujur mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu. Dan aku tau tadi malam kita melakukannya karena suka sama suka. Jadi aku akan bertanggung jawab—"

_What the hell?_! Chanyeol masih waras kan untuk mengira dirinya adalah wanita yang bisa saja hamil setelah dihujani ribuan sperma dalam semalam sehingga dia butuh sebuah pertanggung jawaban.

"Byun Baekhyun maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

_Apa-apaan itu! Memanggil namaku seperti itu!__Dia kira dia itu siapa?_ Bola mata Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendelik, berbanding terbalik dengan inner-nya. Wajah cantik itu merona, bersemu pink seperti bunga dimusim cherry. Sangat manis.

Biarkan Chanyeol menjadi tidak waras untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setelah mengajak bosnya bercinta semalaman penuh, sekarang ia dengan beraninya 'menembak' si bos cantiknya itu tanpa pertimbangan. Tanpa takut kalau ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Chanyeol kau itu kan—"

"Aku itu seorang _office boy_. Ya, aku tahu itu. Lalu ada yang salah dengan itu? Aku mencintaimu. Bukan karena kau itu bosku atau semacamnya. Cinta ya cinta saja. Aku suka segalanya tentangmu, Baek. Suka kau yang marah-marah. Suka kau yang galaknya minta ampun—"

"Kau itu niat menembak apa sedang menghinaku, sih!"

_Tuhkan, Chanyeol itu perusak suasana._

"Kau juga jatuh cinta padaku, kan, Baek?"

"Cih! In your dream!"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Dan Baekhyun melotot. Ini kali pertama Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memasang tampang seperti itu di hadapannya. _Berani sekali dia menyeringai padaku?_

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun—" Chanyeol mendekat. Tampangnya yang seperti iblis itu entah kenapa justru terlihat jauh lebih seksi. Dengan tampang seperti itu Chanyeol bisa saja masuk ke majalah pria dewasa!

"Saat aku menusukmu dengan senjataku—"

"Perhatikan kata-katamu, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Semakin mendekati Baekhyun yang mulai panas dingin. Aduh.. bosnya ini menggemaskan sekali sih.

"Saat aku menusukmu, kau berteriak, 'Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.' Aku dengar sendiri kok. Jadi kau tidak mengelak, bosku sayang."

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu!"

"Kau juga berkata, 'Penismu enak, Chanyeol! Ah! Lagi-lagi!"

"Fitnah keji!"

"Jadi, ayo pacaran!"

Hening. Baekhyun bingung. Disisi lain, ia mulai yakin dengan perasaannya. Tapi di sisi yang lain, Baekhyun masih saja gengsi. Terus gimana dong?

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain? Aku masih belum siap memberitahu mereka, Chanyeol," lirih Baekhyun pelan. Ia takut kalau Chanyeol malah menganggapnya gila status atau malu pacaran sama Chanyeol. Tapi, reaksi Chanyeol justru membuat hatinya hangat seketika.

"Kita backstreet aja. Kau bisa mengatakannya kapanpun kau siap."

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun terharu, rasanya mau menangis saja.

"Tapi, Baek, bisa ngga kalau gajiku nambah?"

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya—menggoda sih niatnya.

"Sialan! Emang aku bankmu apa!"

"Eitss—tidak boleh memaki ya sama pacar."

Baekhyun melotot. Ia mengambil bantak dan memukulkannya kea rah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sih ketawa-ketawa aja. Ia terlalu senang sekarang. Mau dipukul, mau disuruh-suruh kayak apapun, sekarang Chanyeol rela kok. Ia rela diperbudak oleh Baekhyun kok. Asal pas diperbudak, sedikit bonus remas-remas sama cium-cium, Chanyeol ridho kok, sungguh!

"Jadi sekarang kita resmi pacaran, ya?" Chanyeol bertanya tepat diwajah cantik Baekhyun, menyentuhkan hidung mancung nya dengan hidung si bos yang berubah status menjadi kekasihnya mulai hari ini. Baekhyun mendengus, mukanya merah tapi dia masih sok jaim. Tangannya bersedekap di dada. Tapi, bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun kelihatan manis banget.

"Ih.. gemesin banget sih pacarku!" Chanyeol menghadiahi pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun mendorong-ndorong wajah tampan Chanyeol, nyaris kembali menjambak. Ya, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Si galak yang punya gengsi gede.

"Tidak masalah jika pacarmu seorang Office boy?" Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun mengangguk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Aromanya maskulin, Chanyeol wangi sekali.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia menaiki tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baek—"

"Tidak! Tidak ma—"

"Huwaaa.. Chanyeol! Geli, sialan!"

Yah kita biarkan saja dua sejoli itu meneruskan sarapan paginya masing-masing.

**FIN!**

**[FlameShine] - YU's chitchats/?**

Hallo readernya Jonah kim,, selamat menikmati FF kolaborasi kami yang-sungguh sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata- hahahaha.. Mungkin penggunaan diksi terasa campur aduk banget ya, ya begini lah jadinya jika dua author gila beda gaya penulisan dipersatukan dalam sebuah cerita. FF ini tercipta karena kami berdua emang satu pemikiran jika menyangkut chanbaek dengan segala kemesumannya wkwkwkwk.

FF ini juga kami berdua persembahkan untuk para author yang sedang berulang tahun, Ka Sonk ( **Cactus93** ) Ka dewi (**Hyurien92**) dan special untuk author yang satu ini karena beliau/? Minta ff yang ada asem asemnya, Ella sang istri tua, partner ku abadi ku menyangkut Sehun wkwkkw (**Baekbychuu**) Happy Belated Birthday ya guys,,

Oh iya awalnya FF ini emang barengan update berjamaah bersama author- author ; **RedApplee, Myka Reien, Oh lana, Pupuputri, Hyurien92, JongTakgu88, Sebut Saja B, Blood-type B, Cactus93, Uchanbaek 27x06, Baekbychuu, Byun Min Hwa, Baekhyeol, Silvie Vienoy96.**

Berhubung ada sedikit masalah dengan laptop Jonah kim, jadi FF ini mengalami banyak keterlambatan, mohon di maafkan yaa... oke segitu dulu cuap-cuap Yu. Sampai jumpa di kolaborasi kami berikutnya!~~ Bye All *kecup muach***


End file.
